Silver Scar
by XBlackRoseX909
Summary: [dropped]He fights for the ones who shun him, the ones he protects. He hides his face, hides himself. With an underground society bent on destroying him, how can he protect everything he stands for? Inukag
1. prologue

Chp 1

Prologue

I am a special man, of neither worlds. I fight my own will, my own being, for the sake of others around me. I am like the monster who refuses to feast upon humans, good...but never trusted. I live alone, fighting for those who cannot fight for themselves. I have no life, no supporters, no nothing. At first it was just a normal walk down the alley, my long black trench coat drenched in the rain. My jet black hair soaking wet from the crying clouds. I knew that this would be the only time anyone could see me outside of my hidden home. I was a human tonight, I was "normal"...

Then I heard a scream...

That was what started it all. Something you'd never believe would change your life, but do you really expect the unexpected? Well I ran towards the scream, and a mugger was holding a woman against a wall, ready to rape her. She screamed, her terrorized face pleading with him. He smiled with a twisted pleasure. I felt anger brew within me, an innocent woman...this so called man...

Then the sun rose...

I felt all my powers return.._FUCK! NO! Damn it all!_ I quickly lashed out at the man in black, disarming him of his weapon, a knife. He growled an lashed out towards me. I merely glided to the other side of his punches, dodging his pittiful attempts to strike me. When he finally grew to weary to "fight", I punched him straight in the middle of the head. He passed out, I turned to the woman.

"Its ok ma'am. He won't bother you again..."

The woman drew her face out of the shadows. Her huge brown eyes not frightened of my appearence, but of the man behind me.

"Is he dead?" She asked in a worried voice.

"No, just passed out."

A small smile played on her lips. Her long black hair framing her face in wisps of black and brown.

"Thank you for saving me..."

"Of course.."

"Whats your name?"

I turned away from her, trying to think of something other than my actual name...

"Silver Scar..."

The name just came to me, my silver hair, my scarred heart. I leapt to the top of the building with ease, not paying attention to the spell bound woman. Her eyes followed me until I was no longer able to be seen...

That was the beginning of my legacy...

I returned later to my home, it was a regular apartment on the outskirts of the city. I held a fairly decent job, I was a teacher at the alternative high school, also on the outskirts of school. They were the only people who would give me a job, since I had...special powers...or what ever. I kept them in line, gave them a purpose, tried to help them out. Plus...they were all alot like me. Alot of them were Half-Demon punks who screwed up their lives because they thought no one could ever care about them. I sat back and listened to their sob stories, then knocked it into their heads that there was something for everyone, no matter what you had something to live for.

Even if those kids believed me, I didn't believe myself...

My mother, my only friend, died in my junior year of high school. I am 23 now, 7 years without my only comfort. Then I met Kikyo...a beautiful woman who met me in my senior year of college. She was so kind and good to me, I soon fallen in a deep love with her. But as fate would have it, she died ultimately because of my idiocracy. I had been so stupid, so dumb...and left her alone at the door step, didn't take her inside. They found her naked body shot to death by a rapist...Kikyo was a virgin...

Even now it made me sick, and guilty, and horrible...

That was 3 years ago. After that I never made friends, I got people killed. I wasn't trusted by people because I was a hanyou. So I was alone in the world, I had no one...

Then I though about how I saved that woman. I protected her, and she wasn't afraid of me. The city I lived in was plagued with crime, no one was safe. Maybe...maybe I could do something about it. Maybe if I saved people, I would be trusted. Maybe even excepted...

I scanned my self in the nearest mirror. I had the strength of at least two strong demons, I was faster than most demons, I had powers that I could use to fight them. I just needed a weapon, what could I use. I scanned my apartment, then saw my family heirloom...

The Tetsusaiga...

My father had the sword made from one of his own fangs. He was one of the few demons who wasn't evil, he had earned the humans respect. Maybe, with his sword, I could earn my keep in the world. I knew it was crazy, hell it was probably gonna get me killed...

But if I could turn my life around by doing good...then maybe I might find MY reason for living...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short beginning chapter, yeh I know. But I thought it was the best way to start this story out. I hope you will review and not just read this chapter. It'll be like 5 seconds of your time, all you'd have to say is nice, or bad if you though it sucked. I really like to know what people think about my stories, it helps me be a better writer. So any advice is greatly appreciated. If you don;t have any, just say hi. Reviews are like candy, no better than candy...

Any way please do review...I would appreciate it very much!


	2. Its a tough life

Chp 2

The beginning

The hanyou decided to do his will, to try to make his life worth something more than a teaching job. He made a plan, a real one this time..

He had to find something to cover his face, so no one could know who or what he was. He ended up letting his bangs cover his face, since he usually slicked them back when he was in public. He tied his long, silky, silver hair into a ponytail on top of his head, it floated in the wind with grace and majesty. He painted the bottoms of his eyes with black streaks coming out of the sides, so people wouldn't recognize their uniqueness.He put on a pair of silver cloth gloves that were mostly a look feauture, rather than a need. He found skin tight black and white(now silver), flexible catsuit, he felt he had proper attire. Some combat boots topped off the attire with utter presicion. He looked at himself in the mirror again, he felt something was missing, something important...

He found it, he needed a belt..

He looked around the whole town for something, finally finding it at a thrift store near the dowtown area. It was a utility belt, lots of pockets and doo-dads for keeping all his gadgets and stuff, but what made it perfect was that there was a holder for the Tetsusaiga. He smiled and went to purchase it. He looked at the cashier...the same girl from the other night!

"Welcome to Thrift Citi! Did you find everything ok?"

She smiled, her soft lips curving upwards naturally. Her trim body beautiful even in the plain blue dress she wore. Her hair held up in a loose pony tail.

"Sir?"

"Um, sorry. What did you ask?"

She laughed, not a ridiculing laugh, but a pleasent light laugh...

"Did you find everything ok?"

"Yea, I found exactly what I was looking for."

"I'm glad you found it sir."

He set the belt on the table for the girl to ring up. He spotted her name tag, _Kagome..._

"$3.50 sir."

He got out the pocket change and a few dollars and set them on the table. She rung up the money and gave him the belt in a white plastic bag.

"Have a nice day sir!"

"You too.."

He walked out of the store, a light pleasent feeling floating through his being. He hadn't felt so lighthearted in years. _Kagome..._

The name was stuck in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even after he donned his suit, he couldn't stop thinking about the brief encounter. He finally forced her out of his mind and jumped to the top of the nearest building. He ran across the top and springed over the side. He tried to smell blood or fear, and tried to listen for screams. He used his acute senses to find danger. His ears darted this way and that, trying to pick up a sound.

"HELP USSSSS!"

His eyes darted opened, andhe leapt towards the sound. There was an armed robber heading down the main street, police were following. He ran faster than a car, and was able to catch up to them quickly. He ran and jumped for the car, landing on top ofa car just as it passed by. He leapt again, catching hold onto thestolen car with his claws. The driver started swirving to try to throw him off, but he stayed glued to the roof top. He punched through the metal like paper and reached towards the driver. He swirved to avoid hitting a car and hit a lampost on the side of the road. Inuyasha lept off right before the car crashed. The police arrived right before then. The press had seen it all, and got a few images of him with the wind wisping his hair in his face.

The next day the "Mysterious Helper" was all over the news. The news report was mixed feeling about this so called "hero". Some of the new reporters had the nerve to say that the whole thing was a set up to gain the trust of the city.They made him out to be a bad guy trying to trick everyone into thinking he was a good guy.He growled and threw the paper down on the coffee table.

"Ridiculous!"

He said it aloud in the quiet coffee shop. Everyone looked at him with a questionable look.He ignored them andreset his glasses tocontinue reading...

' The mysterious man, obviously a loathed Hanyou, was seen at the sight of a car chase. He brought the man, who had stolen over 100,000 worth of diamonds from a local jeweler, to crash into a lampost off the main street running south. Many people have mixed feelings about the man, some saying he brought justice, others saying he's a menace.

21 year old Kagome Higurashi sides with the hero side of the story. She stated, ' I know that he's good. There's no way that he could be a bad guy, if he was wouldn't he have stolen the jewlery? I'm rooting for him!' '

They showed a picture of the girl from the thrift store. Inuyasha smiled to himself. _She thinks I'm good..._

A young woman poured him some more coffee. He looked up at her face and saw the same fucking woman. She looked him in the eyes and gasped.

"Hey, I met you at my second job! At the thrift store, you bought a utility belt!"

"Yea, I remember you!" He didn't bother to metion the fact that he hadn't stop thinking about her since they met...

"Oh, wow. Small world isn't it?"

"More than you know..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing.."

"Hey... I know you. Your Inuyasha Tokaido!I went to middle school with you! I left at the end of 8th grade. Kagome...Kagome Higurashi"

"I rememberyou! You were that girl who always wore that green skirt and the white blouse."

"Yea...geeky I know.."

"Nah, I was no better."

She smiled, a heartwarming smile that light up his soul. They started catching up, getting to know each other. He learned that after she left that she had gone to a special high school to learn to write and stuff. She was trying to get a job as a writer for the Local news paper, the Shikon Times(original I know!). But her job opportunity fell through so she had to work two jobs to support herself. He told her about his job as a High school teacher at the Alternative school, and all that...

"HIGURASHI! I don't pay you to chat, I pay you to serve the coffee! Get back to work!"

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I hope we can catch up sometime."

She took a pen out of her apron and wrote down a number on a napkin.

"Thats my number, call me sometime."

She gave one more dazzling smile and left for work. Inuyasha felt his heart feel so warm, he looked down at the napkin. A huge grin sprouted on his face...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched the man pay for coffee and leave. Her eyes followed him to the door, and she hurridly sprinted to grab the measily tip. She pocketed the cash and wiped down the table. Her too short skirt rose up too high and the men hooted and whistled. She felt her cheeks grow red with embarassment, and she quickly lowered the hem. She turned and glared.

"You'd better learn how to treat a woman, whooting and whistling are considered rude outside of a strip bar."

"Take it off!"

She grunted and looked at the man. He wasobviously drunk, swollen red eyes and lines of exhaustion covered his face. Kagome walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Leave now."

"Or what...You gonna...you gonna..kick me out...hehehe! You just a stupido, princess hoochie!"

He grabbed at her shirt and ripped it down. Kagome gasped and quickly shielded herself, then punched him clear across the cheek. He passed out on the floor and she recovered herself. She quickly called her boss in to call the guy a cab home.

"Marty, can I get a hand back here..."

She called to the backroom and no one answered. She yelled it this time.

"MARTY!"

"Comin, comin..."

He walked out and found a drunk guy passed out on his floor, he sighed and picked him up.

"People...Kagome call the cab company, I'll get this guy a seat...or something."

Kagome ran to the phone and called up the company, they found the guys adress on his drivers liscence, and they packed him up and loaded him away. Marty looked over at Kagome and noticed red scratched along her collar bone going down to the top of her shirt.

"Kagome what happened to your chest?"

She looked down and noticed the red.

"The guy pulled down my shirt, and I guess his nails scratched me."

"Kags, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, why didn't you call me?"

"Its ok, I can take care of myself."

She gave a small smile and went back to work. Marty looked at her with a mix of pitty and wonder.

_She's a pretty girl, hell pretty enough to do the modeling thing. But she doesn't even seem to notice that does she? She just tries to get by on what she can. Thinking of others before herself, she's a good person..._

Marty, my shift is over, but is Tina here?"

"Nah, remember, she left for maternity leave."

"Do you need and extra hand?"

"Kagome, to be perfectly honest, I don't have the spare cash to pay you overtime."

"Thats ok, if you make me one of your brownie sundaes to-go we'll call it even."

She smiled and went to take the orders of the next guys coming in. He smiled, and silentely thanked her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome closed up and turned off the diner lights. She made alot of tips tonight, good haul. She smiled and put the cash in her pocketbook. She swung her purse over her shoulder and walked home. She couldn't wait to get home and eat that sundae. She smiled guiltily. Yummy chocolate...

"Hey beautiful..."

Kagome turned around to see a man in a trench coat. Her eyes got big as she realized the knife in his hand. Cold fear dripped into her heart, her body went numb. She felt her head screaming at her to run, but fear had frozen her solid. All she could do was open her mouth to scream. But he quickly coveredit and held a knife to her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he spoke gruffly into her ear.

"You shut up now, got it. Now put down the purse, and take off your jacket."

She nodded and set down her purse gently, she slipped off her jacket.

"Now, take down your panties."

She gasped and struggled immediately to get away. He merely pressed the knife harder on her skin.

"You wanna die?"

Sheimmediatelybit his hand til she tasted blood. He retreated and she screamed a blood curldling scream that echoed through the city. Almost instantly a burry object came speeding towards them, and punched the man in the face. He fell backwards, and looked dazed. The other man picked him up by the shirt collar and glared at him.

"So you like raping innocent women?"

He punched him in the gut, and rammed him into the wall.

"You leave people alone, or else I'll kill you with your own knife."

He threw him on the ground and picked Kagome up in his arms. He jumped straight up tot he top of the building and ran across them. Kagome held tight onto him as her hair whipped her face. She looked at his face, handsome. His golden eyes flashed like amber, and he painted them on the bottom. His long bangs framed his face, giving him an extremely sexy look to him. His long silver hair floated behind him, drifting on the breeze behind him. He was mezmorizing...

"Where do you live miss?"

His voice...it struck her heart, like Inuyasha's did. They sounded the same, but not exactly.

"In Woodards apartments. Number 80"

He raced towards the general direction of the apartments and hopped into 80's window. They came to a simple apartment, and he set her down gently. She still clung to him, like a child to a bear.

"Please don't leave."

She looked up at him with frightened eyes, warm and big.

"I wouldn't leave you alone, not by a long shot."

"Who are you?"

"In..Silver Scar.."

"Don't you have a real name?"

"Secret Identity, can't go around telling that to everyone."

"Like superman?"

They smiled, she still hugged his waist loosely. He tentatively put his arms around her.

"It'll be ok. I promise..."

He held her, held her like a frightened child, and began to care. Care about her, this Kagome, whom he hardly knew but already had feelings for. He felt so stupid, like he shouldn't be here.

"Silver Scar, you can go now. I feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure there are other people who need saving."

He nodded and bowed politely.

"I'll keep an eye on you."

She meekly smiled as he jumped out the window. Her heart seemed to flee with him, like she lost something. She hugged herself, the feeling of lonliness beginning to creep in...

0000000000000000000000000000

Aw, Kagome's so mistreated, always getting mugged cause she's pretty. Its a hard life in the slums, but she'll be ok as long as Inuyasha doesn't let her out of his sight. Sounds like a tought life doesn't it? Anyway...

Thank you for the reviews people! I can't belive anyone reviewed like only an hour after I posted it! I was feeling so gosh darn special! Thank you! Please Review!(lol I almost put update soon)


	3. Legs like hers

chp 3

Nothing...he saved a whole freaking bus...and the positive remarks...none. He shredded the paper and watched the gray bits float into his coffee. Kagome shook her head and walked over.

"You really need to work on your anger management"

"Go to hell..."

"See what I mean!"

She rolled her huge brown eyes and put her hands on her hips. It was so annoying how she was always right...

"You need to find an outlet for you negative energy..."

"Sex?"

She groaned and he smirked. Over the past couple months they had become a tight knit of friends. He got along with her like oil and water, total opposites. Of course, it only made her sexier to him. But what would you expect really, a perfect relationship? Their aruguments made life interesting, besides its a known fact that opposites attract. Especially if they have legs like hers...

"INUYASHA!"

He snapped back to reality, a small smile spreading over his crooked lips.

"Please, I'll be gentle."

She gave him a dead look and turned quick to serve other MORE POLITE people...

"Jerk..." she muttered silently.

"I KNOW," he shouted from his table. She turned bright red, and he gave the same crooked smile. He watched her long legs travel across the room to the other tables. Endless, completely endless, her legs went forever. Her silky hair drifted weightlessly in the cool air of the Cafe', her simple pink dress and white apron giving her a classic look. He watched to see where those legs ended, he wanted to tangle his fingers into her silky hair and remove that pink dress. Simple crushes soon turned into obsessions...

Inuyasha sat on a building top, his senses on gaurd. He tried to pinpoint the cry of a woman in terror, he had heard it before...

Kagome's same freaking scream...

"Good lord woman! Learn to wear a longer skirt..."

He sped towards her, hopping from building to building, following her terrorized screams.

"HELLLLLP!"

He arrived on the scene just in time, the same freaking man, with the same freaking knife, was trying to kill her in the same freaking way...

He punched him in the face...again...and held the knife to his throat.

"Dammit, I told you to stop!..."

He threw the guy over his shoulder, then a very stunned Kagome, and sped off towards to poilice station. After a few minutes they arrived, and Inuyasha dropped the guy like a sack of potatos.

"OFFICERS!"

Inuyasha yelled, and immediately some cops arrived on the scene. Inuyasha explained the whole story, along with a rather shaky Kagome. They cuffed the guy and took him inside to lock him up. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha, and without a word picked her up in his arms like he did before, and zoomed towards her apartment.

"Don't I even get a chace to freaking thank you!"

"You can thank me when you home safely..."

No more than a few seconds later they arrived in her bedroom, and he gently let her out of his arms. She turned and looked at him..

"I guess I'm just a target for danger, arn't I?"

"Nah, your a beautiful woman traveling in the wrong part of town, I would expect this."

She blushed,"I'm not beautiful."

"You right, beauty doesn't even come close to measuring your radience."

She turned an even darker red, and looked at him.

"Thank you, for saving me."

She walked over to him and pressed her lips against his gently. He kept his arms crossed with a stunned look on his face. She giggled.

"Whats wrong, first kiss?"

"No...just I wasn't ready for that."

"What would you have dont different if you were ready?"

"Something with my lips.."

She smiled and kissed him again, this time he kissed back, softly as if she would break from his touch. She felt weak at the knees from it, her body screaming at her for more. An energy between them was created, electricity flowed through their bodies like a million volts. Their hearts raced from the energy, and the feeling was addicting. They slowly parted their lips and deeped the kiss. As wrong as it seemed, it felt so...right. Even if he wasn't himself, at least he could show her...that he cared. He slowly broke the kiss, looking into her huge brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Its ok, I felt the same."

"I hope I get to save you again sometime, or just see you under better circumstances."

"I'd like that."

He jumped out of the window in the same fashion as before. She rushed to watched him soar over the roof tops and ru out of sight. She felt like Mary Jane watching Spiderman leave...hopeless to stop him, hopeless to make him stay.

Inuyasha sipped his coffee, a lighter mood in his system after the shearing kiss last night. He quietly read the paper and smoothed back his slick hair. Kagome came in not too long after that to start her shift. She bounced over towards him and sat in the booth.

"Morning!"

"Night..."

She made a pouty face and squinced up her nose.

"I can't believe you work with kids."

"I work with outcasts...not always kids..."

She forgot that his job wasn't normal. He had alot of heartbreak where he worked, she learned about alot of cases where he hoped for the best, but it ended up in a shoot out to the death or something horribly similar.

"So Kagome, I heard about your interesting night last night."

"Huh.. um...what night."

"Didn't you get a report published."

"What?"

He turned the paper towards her and there it was...

_The Silver Scar_

_By Kagome Higurashi..._

"OH GOD!"

"You wrote it on that hanyou person, didn't you?"

"Yes...Yes I did. I thought that...holy crap I WAS PUBLISHED!"

"Congradulations."

She jumped up and wraped her arms around him, celebrating her joyous achievement.

"OMG OMG OMG!"

She twitched and wriggled in the embrace, he decided to make it a kodak moment by lifting her up in the air and spining her around. She smiled and laughed, her hair floating all over her face. Time froze for him in that moment, her smiling face, her body lifted weightlessly in his arms, spinning...just spinning...

"KAGOME!"

They quickly jolted back to reality and Inuyash put her down. They both nervously laughed and Kagome hurridly returned to work. He stopped her briefly.

"Great job..."

She smiled and walked off to serve the damn coffee. He smiled, his naughty eyes traveling to where he only dared dream to go...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat in the front of his class, waiting for them to finish thier tests. He doodled on a sratch sheet of paper while they tried to figure out the complicated physics of science...

"3...2...1...Pencils down."

He heard half the class groan and try to argue for more time. Inuyasha kept a straight face and stared at them.

"You've had over 50 minutes, class is over in five minutes. You want more time, fine...but you'll have to come in after class on tuesday to finish it. Six o'clock AM, on the button. If your more than 5 minutes late, too bad. This isn't middle school anymore guys, this is High School. Grow up and learn your crap..."

He walked by each desk and picked up each paper. He saw a boy named Kohaku cheat off a boy named Shippo at the last minute. Inuyasha took up the papers and looked at them.

"Shippo and Kohaku...you have each missed...4 questions. And what a coincidence, the same 4 ones..."

They gulped as Inuyasha slammed their papers back on the desks.

"You kids think I joke when I put up a poster that says cheating equals a 0? Well I guess you've found out."

He took out a red pen and put a big fat zero on the top of each paper.

"Maybe now you'll learn."

He continued to pick up the other papers, while the boys looked with wide eyes at the zero on top of their paper.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Mr.Tokaido..."

Inuyasha looked up to see Kohaku and Shippo with their test papers.

"Yes boys."

Shippo was the first to speak,"Please sir, I can't fail this course! My mom would kill me!"

"Should have thought about that before you cheated shouldn't you..."

Kohaku tried to plead with Inuyasha next,"Please Mr.Tokaido! PLEASE! My sis is a trained demon slayer and she's gonna kill me if I fail this test!"

"Listen guys," He sighed knowing that he was such a sucker for kids who actually cared about their grades,"Since you took the initiative to come and BEG me to retake this test, you can. But under one condition..."

They gulped afraid of the task Inuyasha had in store for them.

"You have to write a 1,000 word essay about the importance of nuclear energy in our country. If you write more than I'll give you more time. 1,000 words will get you 15 minutes. Every 100 words after that will get you another 5..."

They had their mouths opened...that was so not fair...

"Mr.Tokaido...thats not fair!"Shippo cried.

"Yea, how are we supposed to write over a thousand words!"

Inuyasha calmly wrote down a test score,"By using your head and resources. I promise you, that you can do this. Look, I hate being the bad guy here, but I can't let you kids get away with being idiots. For every action there is a consequence, and its not fair that the other kids studied the test and leanred the material and you get to break the rules. Now I'm bending the rules here for you, so don't screw it up. Now get out of my class room before I knock you each upside the head."

They quietly walked out with a frown pasted on their face. Inuyasha just graded the rest of the tests. He waited til no one was left in hall way and took out his I-pod. He turned up his favorite song, Nirvana's classic Smells Like Teen Spirit...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! Inuyasha's a mean teacher don't you think? But you'll find out later he ain't that bad, I promise! I mean any teacher who listens to Smells Like Teen Spirit is alright in my book! I think thats pretty KICK ASS! Anyway, please review! Thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed so far, I am like amazed that I have over 3! At the current moment I have 10! Wow, thanks guys!


	4. Between Angels and Insects

To Meli: Nope, I have never seen an episode of smallville in my life. Everything that I come up with is 100 from my head.

Chp 4

Inuyasha just got done beating the living hell out of a crook who was stealing from kid. He made sure he was good and beat up before he turned him over to the police. He always yelled something and then left the guy unconcious on the doorstep. It just became a regular thing, it was easier telling the police everything in a note and leaving witness names, than it was explaining everything in person. Most of the time the cops were there anyway, so he didn't need to bother with the notes.

But this time things were different, this time things didn't seem right. He felt an omnious aura in the inky black of night. He felt it slither and slide like a snake along the concrete under his feet. He reached for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, sniffing the air nervously. Then he sensed a jolt of evil and immediately jumped up to avoid a beam of power. His eyes widened as he realized what came out of the shadows, a dark aura draped with a shield of poison. Inuyasha landed quietly on his feet, hidden in the shadows.

"I know your here Silver Scar, I can sense you."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on the Tetsusaiga, his eyes glaring with the though of attack...

"Silver Scar, I've come with a proposition. If you let me get away with my biddings, I won't kill you..."

Inuyasha lashed out at began to hack away at the demon. His fierce red eyes grew mad with fury...

"I see your not as weak as I expected."

"SHUT UP!"

He tried to cut off the bastard's legs, but he jumped above the blade's reach. Tentacles began to grow from his torso, his arms sprouted razor-sharp armor. They were designed to easily block attacks, but also easy to slice across and decapitate a victim. Inuyasha put himself in a more defensive mode while this idiot jabbered away...

"Silver Scar, stop fighting me. I came here to propose a plan to you..."

"Shut the FUCK up! I don't make deals with people who reek of sex, death, and women. I'd sooner kill you than listen to what you have to say!"

"What a clever nose you have, you half breed..."

Inuyasha balled his fist and growled...

"You bastard..."

He slashed at the demon, trying to cut off its lower half. But he merely shifted to one side, and jabbed out at Inuyasha with a dozen tentacles. Inuyasha felt his abdomen being pierced, his eyes shot open as blood spewed out of his mouth.

"I've seen all I need to."

He removed himself from Inuyasha, leaving him beaten on the ground. Inuyasha tried to get up, but failed miserably. The burning pain in his abdomen was excruciating, he moved his shaking hand up to the wound and felt around. The soft mushy flesh was wet and ripped open, definately sprayed with poison. But he knew he had to get out of the open, it wasn't a choice to stay here til morning. He had to get away. He lifted up his top half, and grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga pulling himself up to his feet. He panted as he limped out into the light. It was still dark, more robbers and crooks would be near here. He had to figure out a way to get back to his apartment to rest...

"Ugh..."

He felt himself crumble at the knees, he couldn't breath...the last thing he saw was someone towering over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha woke up in a dark room, he couldn't really guess what time it was. He felt his stomach had healed over a bit, but it still burned...

"Aghhh..."

He immediately put an arm to his stomach.

"Don't put pressure on it!"

He looked up to see Kagome, bending down to clean him and bandage him up...

"Why are you here?"

"I found you, right after you passed out. What happened?"

He took a minute to collect himself. He tried to remember what happened and what was going on...

"Some guy tried to kill me, but ran off before he could finish the job."

She gasped,"Who COULD kill you?"

"Someone with lots of tentacles..."

She scooted over and rested his head on her lap. He looked up at her...

"Why'd you help me?"

"Because you helped me, and I like to repay favors."

She smiled softly and slipped her fingers through his ponytail. He softly hummed to herself as he drifted off to sleep. She checked his wound. It had healed up quite a bit. He should be fine by morning. She smiled and kissed him goodnight while she put a pillow under his head. She walked over to her shower to wash off all the blood and gunk on her after she had taken care of him. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the steamy water. She grabbed a lufa and squirted some Dove onto it and lathered up.

The hot caress of the water embraced her tired muscles. It was almost 12 at night. Her shift started tomorrow at 8... she yawned as she reached for her shampoo. Her tired eyes felt so heavy in the warm water. She lazily bent down to shave her legs. She rinsed off and turned off the knob. She yawned and wrapped up in a towel. She returned back out to Silver Scar sleeping peacefully on the makeshift cot she had supplied him. She scanned him...

Powerful legs, a strong chest, well defined abs and arms, a cute face, and amazing eyes.

He was every womans's dream. And he was asleep on her livng room floor. The shadows of night casting a shadow over his face, like always. It was probably best that she never truely saw his face, maybe he was someone who shouldn't be known. Maybe it was best she didn't know him. She so longed to touch him, longed to trace the outlines of his figure to have perminately etched in her mind. She gazed at him, wondering if he was more than what he let off to be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha woke up early the next morning, mainly out of habit. He was due to school in an hour. He checked his abdomen. He didn't even have a scar. He smiled thanking God that he didn't have a deformity or anything. He got up and walked over to Kagome's room. She was sound asleep in her bed, pleasent dreams made her smile in her sleep. He watched for for a moment, waiting to see if she would do anythiing out of the ordinary. It was a know fact people will say what their inner thoughts are when they are sleeping. He waited for a few minutes, just watching her. She started to mumble in her sleep.

"Inuyasha.."

Now that got his attention. He leaned in closer to listen to her...

"I don't know...do you feel the same about me? You do..."

He watched her kiss the air. Silly girlish fantasies...

Then he saw her waiting lips. She wouldn't wake up, not if he was gentle...

He bent down to kiss her. She immediately moved her lips, a full blow kiss. He didn't know whether to kiss back or not. He didn't know what to do really. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was his first kiss with someone sleeping. He decided to kiss back, mainly because she was expecting it, and another was because she tasted so good. He slowly broke it. Watching a smile play on her lips.

"Don't leave me..."

He didn't know if she meant that consciously or unconsciously. But in any case he got up and left. He had to get to his apartment and get ready for school. He looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. He finally found some next to her bedstand.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry I've had to leave without thanking you for everything. But I have another life to attend to, and if you can forgive me, I must attend to it. Thank you so much for helping me last night, you really saved me back there. I owe you one. Don't forget about it ok, I'd enjoy repaying a favor to you._

_-Silver Scar_

_P.s- Nice editorial on me..._

He smiled and set it in her hand. She'd find it. He was sure of it. He found a window and jumped out. His whole thoughs were about their kiss. Was it wrong to kiss her? It sure didn't feel wrong, it felt right. Like maybe it should have happened.

He jumped into his apartment window. He removed his gear, and then much to his dismay realized that he left his sword at Kagome's! He growled, knowing he'd have to get it back tonight. He quickly jumped in the shpwer and rinsed off, washed his hair and got out. He had a quick shave and got off the 5 o'clock shadow on his face. Then he brushed his teeth and did all his hygene issues. Then he wrung out his hair, rubbed a towel over it and shook out all the water like a dog. After he was dry he went into his closet and grabbed a black t-shirt, a polo and some old kahkis. He slipped on some doc martens and headed out to his car. He turned on the radio and poped in a homemade cd...

He tapped on the steering wheel to another one of his favorite songs, Papa Roach's Between Angels and Inscects. He drove towards the school, kinda banging his head to the song, kinda not. He didn't care if he looked stupid, he just LOVED this song...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yea, its kinda short. I'm sorry. But I would reccomend for anyone to download this song if they like a good rock song. My boyfriend told me about it, and I LOVE it. He's all, "You gotta listen to this song." Cause i wanted some new songs. So i downloaded it and was all...I liked this. Now I love it. SO neway, Please review! Please please please! PLEASE!

thank you!


	5. Get the sword, and don't stare

BROWNIES! I GOT BROWNIES! OMGosh chocolaty goodness!

chp 5

Was it obvious who he was? Did his features give him away?

He couldn't stop thinking it throught out the day. He saw his picture in the newspaper and couldn't believe that he was so easily recognizable. He decided he needed to find a better way to cover his looks. Not a mask, not an eye cover thing... He couldn't figure out how else to cover his looks. His class finally piled in after the late bell and he assigned the due tardies.

"Shippo, why are you late?"

"I was printing out my assignment in the library."

Inuyasha got a shocked look on his face.

"Let me see it."

Shippo handed him the papers. Inuyasha skimmed through it...It was well written, not shabby at all. It made him wonder...

"Shippo let me read this, I want to check it before the end of class."

"But sir I'm not done!"

"Can it...you'll get it back."

He walked back to his desk and set down the papers. Shippo gulped...

"Now class, take out your assigned homework from last night."

The class reached into their folders and pulled out the work. He eyed Kohaku's work, then Shippo's...different answers. _Good hopefully they've learned their lessons._ He began to talk about the importance of kinetic energy and potential energy. He saw most of the student taking notes except for Rin(his niece) and Kanna(his other niece)...

"Rin what is the formula for Kinetic energy?"

"Um...Emc2.."

She started to get scared as Inuyasha came up and snatched the folded piece of paper from her desk.

"Writing notes are we?"

She blushed as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Detention..."

"Uncle Inuyasha!"

"Rin, in the classroom its Mr.Tokaido..."

She bowed her head as he rested his stare on Kanna.

"Kanna you too, detention."

"Why?"

"You were passing the note too, I know your handwriting..."

She glared at him and pouted. They both sighed...

"Girls your not getting special treatment in my class just because your my nieces."

They nodded their heads, they got this speech at the beginning of the year...

"Now to continue..."

He finished the speech and sent the kids to finish their vocab. He sat down at his desk as he read Shippo's report. He typed part of it into a search engine. Nothing, it wasn't copy righted. He smiled...

"Hey Shippo, come here and get your paper."

Shippo got up from his seat and walked over to Inuyasha's desk.

He meekly asked,"Am I in trouble."

"No your not, for once."

Shippo smiled and went back to his seat. Inuyasha watched him look at the paper and smile. Inuyasha felt himself smile too...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha got out of his car and walked up to his apartment door. He donned his suit and looked in the mirror for some other way to hide his face. A head mask wouldn't work, too much hair. Many there was something other than material items. He thought about partial transformation potions...

If he changed his hair color and eye color and not his powers...that just might work. His hair, in human form, was a dark black, perfect for hiding in the shadows. His eyes were always shining in the dark, but with his other eyes, he would have violets ones that blended in with the darkness of night. The genius of the idea was he knew where to get a potion that would change his hair and eye color, but not his powers. He smiled, this could work out much better than he thought. He ran down to the drug store and picked up a couple bottles. He went home to try it out...

After drinking the bitter potion his hair grew midnight back, and his eyes were a stunning violet. His claws and fangs were still there, and he practiced a Iron Reaver Soul Stealer . Still worked...He smiled. He checked the bottle to see how long hte effects were...7-9 hours. Perfect...He smiled...fangs gleaming in the light of dusk. He put on his suit again, and hopped to Kagome's. He got in her window, looking for the sword. He walked into her room and found his crumpled note by the bed stand. He smiled to himself, thinking about her reading it. He heard a crack at the door, and heard it open...

Stone cold...thats what went through his body as the door opened. He immediately dropped under her bed. She wouldn't look there would she? He heard Kagome singing and felt what was like footsteps keeping a beat. He peeked out and saw Kagome with headphones on, singing some random song. He felt opportunity shine through as he inched out from the opposing side of the bed that he had entered. He heard her come for her room, and he got a hot and clammy feeling...

The first thing he did was jump into her closet, and buried himself behind the mass of clothes. Alomst immediately after he had hidden himself Kagome opened the doors. She looked for something, and found a towel. He didn't know what to do! Then his eyes caught what she was doing...

His eyes popped open as the blood rushed to his loins. She began to pry the headphones off her ears. Then she stripped down...

Nothing had ever seemed more beautiful to him. Nothing...her long legs, softly rounded curves, perky breasts. Her delicate arms stretched back as she popped her back. Her stomach was flat, naturally though, with a slight curvage to it. He wanted to just gaze for hours. Memorize everything about her, he watched her walk into the bathroom. It was a few moments until he heard he step into the shower that he dare to move. He jumped out of the closet. He looked around for the sword...

He didn't see it.

He jumped into the living room and saw a note laying on the corner table. He walked over and read it...

_You forgot your sword! I can't believe you took the time to leave a note, and forgot your sword! Its ok, your welcomed to get it back. Its under the couch, just in case someone tried to take it. _

_-Kagome_

_p.s Come back again, anytime..._

He smiled to himself...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked out of the shower. She dried her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She went to get some fresh clothes and found her doors opened...

_That's strange, I don't remember leaving them opened..._

She shrugged and threw on a tank top and black skirt. She slipped on her old birkenstocks and jumped onto her old mushy couch. She eyed a yello note next to the corner table. She flipped over on her stomach and grabbed it.

_Thanks for keeping it for me, I'm even more indebted to you now. Well I've decided to make a change, I needed to stop being spotted so easily, and have dyed my hair and eyes(per say). You might wanna be in for a heads up now, cause I'll be even sneakier than before. Black hair, violets eyes, yea I know a regular heart throb(ha ha). _

_But the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because somethings coming. What happened last night is only the beginning of his fury and you need to watch out. He liked women, and you fit the profile. Just don't go home alone, please. The streets aren't safe, even with me around. Just be careful..._

_-Silver Scar_

She got a weird feeling when she read his words. She felt so heart broken that he wasn't able to tell her in person. She wanted to hear him say it, watch his lips move. Listen to his soft, but rough, voice ring through her ears. She held the letter close to her chest, and felt her heart drop to her stomach. What were these feelings...

She knew she had a crush, but was thing something more. Something so much more...something she couldn't describe...

This feeling was so powerful, so needy, like she was supposed to give it something, but didn't know what it thrived for. Her heart felt alive, alive and in pain. She didn't know what to do, how to feel, to ignore it or draw from it. She looked at the letter and the pain intensified.

She threw the ideas from her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She tried to clear her mind, tried to make it all go away. She sat down and watched Family Guy, and laughed immediately at the intro. She purposely laughed just to make the pain go away, tried to clear out the hurt. It worked, all she could think about now was how mad Lois is gonna be when she finds out Peter shrugged off their anniversary for a golf game...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kinda short I know. Sorry, but it was just kinda there. Originally this story went much faster, but I and slowing down the drama to add in more detail. I like detail, this is the first story where I am not making things up as I go, which is good. Cause sometimes things come out crappy if you don't think it out before you write it. Anyway, Please review! I don't care what Star Sapphirex says! I get to beg like any other author who thrives on reviews(they are truely addicting) So please review!Thats an order! Do it now! (wiggles her fingers and the magic flies out) 00Poof00

Yea I know, its magical. Please review!


	6. Is this how it feels?

Awe, thank you guys...Telling me I don't need to beg...I feel so special! Now I'll just gravel at your feet,

Oliver Twist(aka me): Please sir can I have some more?

Chp 6(I think its 6...I checked its 6!)

Kagome sat behind the counter twirling a pen between her fingers. She had constant thoughts twirling through her mind, but she had no way of letting them loose. She didn't have anymore paper, she used it all. She just sat their and wrote ideas in her head, they floated like clouds or birds. A story about a bird...

She flew, higher than she expected. Higher that anticipated, maybe the sweet moisture of the fluffy white clouds would quench her thirst for adventure. Maybe her wings could mold them, shape them to her dreams. Maybe she could glide over them to discover what really lies behind them, maybe their were more than rain, more than lightning. Maybe they had life...

"Higurashi!"

She woke up from her daydream, dreamy eyed and hazy. She saw something had fallen and shattered on the floor. She went behind the counter and got a broom and dusk pan. She bent down to pick up the big pieces, and swept up the little pieces. She threw them away in a trash bin and returned to her post behind the counter. She waited for someone to buy something, waited for something to happen. She was bored out of her mind. She looked at the clock...

3...2...1...

One minute down a billion more to go. She rested her face on her palm. She outlined the scratches in the wood of the desk with her finger tips. She smiled, reading the things people etched in...

I'm gonna get outta this hell hole, and be something...

I am here cause my dad owns the store...

I came here cause it was the only place I could find a job...

She read their stories everyday. Listening to the hidden tales of why they worked at Thrift Citi...

She thought about etching her own story into the wood, but she always decided against it..

_There's still so much to live out, before I write it all down..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha waited for the bell to ring, like his students the last few minutes were always spent waiting for the time to tick away, so he could get out of here and back to where his duties truely called.

_5...4..3...2...1!_

He heard the sweet sound of the bell screeching in his ears. He grabbed his laptop and briefcase and crammed it all into his bags.

"Test tomorrow..."

He tried to find his trench coat, escpecially since it was raining outside. He found it hidden under his desk...

"Mr. Tokaido please report to the office for a message. Mr.Tokaido please come to the office for a message..."

He grunted and groaned. He hated this crap they pulled on him, but he grabbed his jacket and laptop case and walked down to the office.

"What?"

"Message from a Kagome Higurashi..."

He looked down at the letter and saw that she had phoned in. He was pleasently surprised at it, and read the letter with hungry eyes.

_HEY!_

_Sorry to bother you at school, but you never gave me your cell! I was wondering if you'd stop by the coffee house today! I'll get you your favorites and I'll be on a shortened shift today. So I can leave sooner, you know more time to hang out or what ever. Well give me a call, you know the number._

_-Kagome_

He smiled, her perkiness seen even through the eyes of the attendance lady.

"She's a nice girl, you'd better keep her," The attendance lady said.

"Um...sure."

He walked out a little creeped out that the attendance lady said anything other than 'Fill out your damn sheets..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

Kagome served coffee to a middle aged man with a sweet face. She did her best to smile and look pretty, but all she was worried about was where was Inuyasha. She wanted to see him, really badly. She didn't know why. But maybe it was the aching in her heart. She longed to see him more than anything, no reason. But she just plain flat out wanted to be with him. She felt so much lighter with him, happier...

She heard the bell ring, the front door had been opened. She turned to meet with hazel eyes. They caught her in between breaths, her heart skipped a beat, she quitely mused to herself. He was so...

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought before he spoke...

"Hey, got your message."

He sat down at his usual booth and waited for her to come sit down. She just sat and looked at him for a moment, spell bound with him.

"Kagome..."

She immediately broke out of her daze and bounced into the seat across from him.

"Hey!"

"Hey..."

He looked at her, she kept feeling that he was trying to see through her...

What she didn't know was that he was remembering yesterday, trying to imagine everything underneath the clothes...

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Nah, just thinking to myself."

"About?"

"How..."He caught himself before he said something about her,"How your other customers are waiting and you need to earn the tips."

"Oh...right."

She got a sad look on her face, like she was hurt. Inuyasha hated seeing that face. He hated watching her walk away. But he couldn't...wait...why couldn't he be with her? He's got nothing stopping him, nothing at all...

"Hey Kagome..."

She turned around and walked back to him.

"Yes..."

"Are you busy,"He tried to think of the safest night of the week,"Sunday night.."

"Um, this sunday?"

"Yea..."

"Yes, I am..." Her heart skipped a beat, was he...

"Would you like to do something? Maybe go out to dinner, walk on the beach...I dunno. Like a date."

She smiled a smile so big he felt his whole world light up...

"I'd love to..."

He smiled, she felt her heart skip. She felt like seizing his lips right then and there. But she controled her urges, her heart filled with excitement and joy.

"Ok... Five thiry ok with you."

"Perfect."

They both felt so...good. Like something really awesome was about to take place. She got stomachs in her butterflys...butterflies in her stomachs. Oh God...she really was falling for him...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha felt the rain pour down on top of his midnight black hair. His violet eyes scanned the area for anything suspicious...

Nothing so far...

He couldn't get his mind off Sunday. God he was so excited! He couldn't imagine how amazing a date with her would be, how amazing she was...

He looked over the roof tops towards Kagome's apartment. He wondered if she was there right now, and if she was what she was doing. He inhaled deeply...

A twinge of something in the air was different. He sniffed again, catching a whiff of something...

He smelt blood...

He immediately jumped down from the roof top and followed the scent. The sun began to set as he ran over the roof tops. She began to smell smoke and blood, and got a sick feeling in his stomach. He finally saw the smoke. An office building had caught fire. He tried to gather information. He saw a woman screaming for some of the people in the window to jump into a blanket. Inuyasha almost laughed. Like anyone was stupid enough to do that. He jumped across to the building and crashed through the window. He felt the shards of glass break as he entered. He looked around at the men and women huddled in a corner.

"Everyone get down as low as you can..."he was glad he payed attention during all those fire safety seminars at the High School," Now find something, a piece of cloth or a napkin, anything to filter out the carbon momoxide."

The people desperately followed his orders and they all soon found something to filter their air.

"Now are their anymore people in here?"

One man spoke up,"Not that we know of, but its hard to be certain."

Inuyasha nodded and tied his hair back. He got a piece of cloth out of a pouch on his belt and went into the burning hallway. He saw a door with a duck on it. He kicked it opened to find the children's nursery. They were huddled together with the teacher, huge eyes staring at him. He immediately bent down and picked up about 3 or 4 kids. He tried to calm them down...

"Cmon we need to get outside. First find filters for these kids' mouths, filter out the smoke and gases."

The teacher nodded and began to look for the doll clothes...

"Now you guys need to help me, I need you to scream as loud as you can outside so that people can find you. After that you need to keep screaming. Can you guys do that for me?"

They nodded their heads. He tried to lift the window but it wouldn't budge. He kicked out the glass with his foot and ripped out the frame. The kids started to lean over to scream. Inuyasha rushed into the other room, finding the people still huddled int he corner.

"Get up dammit! Scream, yell, get attention! I'm gonna work on getting the nursery kids out."

He heard more than one woman gasp.

"Chill out their all ok."

He ran back down the hall and got the three youngest looking kids.

"Keep screaming I'm gonna get you guys out of here!"

He ran to the other room and set them on the ground with the bystanders. He jumped back up and got three more. After 5 trips he got all of them including the teacher. He coughed, the smoke starting to get to him. He ran to the other offices and kicked the doors opened. Most of them were empty, except a few, but they were already dead. He ran into the other office and got those people outside to safety. He them piled the dead bodies on his shoulders and crashed out of the building. He set them on the sidewalk and checked for anymore human scents in the building. He didn't smell any fresh ones. He decided that everyone was out. After making sure everyone was ok he jumped up to the nearest rooftop and rode away into the sunset. Or what ever you want to call him catching another threatening scent and going to pursue it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome looked with shinning eyes, watching his shadow as the sunset, night soon taking over her eyes. She was on the rooftop of her apartment complex, just watching for him. She could make out a shadow hopping from one end of the building to the next. But she couldn't now, it was dark...

She sighed and sat on the edge. The wind tangling her hair, messing with her. She tried to tie it back, but a hand stopped her from behind.

"I like it better down."

She turned to see Silver Scar, althought she didn't recognize him at first. She had to see the Tetsuaiga to be sure it was him.

"Silver Scar...I didn't recognize you."

"Yea well...changes needed to be made."

"Yea..."

She looked at him shyly, catching the attention of his violet eyes. He caught her brown ones with an elegant flare. Sparks formed when their eyes met. She suddenly felt short of breath. He inched towards her, his eyes shinning with something she'd never seen in him before. She spoke up..

"You still owe me..."

"What do you desire..."

He grazed his claws on her neck. Tingles crept up her spine, she shivered with delight. She felt herelf stare into his violet orbs, the dark iris melding into the soft purple-brown. She felt him lean towards her, she leaned towards him. Her heart raced, her pulse quickened. She closed her eyes and tilted her head...

All she could do was kiss back as he softly caressed her's with petal soft lips. She captured his with a powerful embrace, begging for him not to let go. She kissed with more ferocity, her hunger for him only multipling. She felt him engulf her bottom lip, holding her face with a tight hand. She didn't want it to end...please don't let it end...

Maybe then it was when she realized this wasn't just a crush, not just an obsession, it was something more. She dared to call it love, even if it seemed so sudden moment. What else was she to say aseach kiss set off fireworks in her senses. When he smelled so good, lips so soft, hand so tender and gentle...

She had fallen in love with him so...quickly it seemed so unreal. But there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she loved him...even if it seemed naive...

He softly let go of his hold on her lips. She opened her eyes and stared at him...

He whispered into her ear,"I have to go..."

"I figured."

"Be safe...for me."

He jumped away, like always. Off to where her eyes couldn't see him anymore, where her heart couldn't be with his. She wanted to cry, but couldn't bring herself to shed tears. Love...is this how it truely felt?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! I made a longer chapter cause you guys are so special! Omg, she's going out on a date with him, and she's in love with Silver Scar! Omg, what's a girl to do. But don't worry, she'll find out...maybe...

I'm thinking about like cutting off the potion thing to change him. Cause he is SILVER Scar, not Black scar. So gimme your thought in a review! Please! Review...Or I'll send Kagura(the most awesome full demon on the show) after you...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Breaking waves of diamonds

chp 4

So many thoughts raced though his mind, so many questions, so many...would she like him for being him, would any trouble happen tonight that needed his skills, what happened if something did. He decided to wear his hair unslicked, but silver tonight. He didn't want people to stare at them because of him being a hanyou thought. He hated when people gave him dirty looks, it was so humiliating. He almost reached for some appearance potion...almost. He knew that Kagome had seen too much of him as Silver Scar already, he didn't want to screw things up now.

He checked his watch and grabbed his clothes, a plain black t-shit with faded loose jeans, and some old converses. As childish as the outfit seemed, he enjoyed it. It gave him a playful side other than just his suits and polos. He removed his glasses and brushed out his bangs. He braided his long silver hair and checked the mirror. Perfect! A quick shave removed the stubble from that day and he felt confident.

"Please like me...please..."

He jumped into his old black Toyota and drove to Kagome's apartments. She was waiting on the front porch, a tigh simple black dress fitting her curves like a glove. Simple heels framed her long legs, she looked radiant in the outfit. He felt his stomach lurch with butterflies. He didn't deserve her beauty...

"Inuyahsha? Is that you."

She walked towards him, a questionate look on her face.

"Inuyasha?"

"You look...amazing..."

She smiled half embarrassed, half surprised he said that.

"So are you ready for our night on the town?"

He smiled, she smiled, he offered his arm and she excepted, and he walked her to the car. She smoothed her thighs and sat in the front seat next to him. He felt his heart lighten and got in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

She giggled that girlish laugh, half real half flirt,"I like surprises."

She placed her hand on his, and smiled.

_Omg...did she just come on to me..._

"Um..well...I hope so..."

She tightened her grasp on his hand, he turned a darker shade of red than ever before...

"Thanks, for taking me out..."

"No problem.." His voice squeaked on the last syllable and she giggled. He looked over at her, and saw her gorgeous smile...

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"I know I will, as long and I'm with you..."

_Oh god, she just totally hit on me..._

"I'm glad you think so."

She bent her head down and smiled deeply to herself.

_He's so handsome...but he'd never like me...would he?_

They sat in pleasent silence for a while, til Inuyasha drove up to a Taco stand next to the ocean.

"Here we are, its not fancy, but trust me, you'll enjoy it."

They walked up to the small stand and Inuyasha ordered two Chorizo tacos. The man inside nodded and went to fry up the meat and make their meals. Kagome smiled and blushed. Inuyasha remembered something in the back of his car he left and ran back. He came back a few moments later with a couple of napkins, two plates, and a couple of strawberry sodas(wine is boooring). He paid for the meals and they went towards the crashing waves.

"Cmon, I wanna show you some place, then we can eat ."

"Sounds good."

"OK, you might want to take off your shoes, its sandy."

She bent down and removed her shoe straps and held them in her two fingers in her right hand.

"Lets go."

"k..."

He held the huge tacos and they walked down the shoreline towards a rocky area. She looked over at him and stated to make conversation...

"I love the ocean, ever since I was little, it fasinated me. The way the waves move, and the smell."

"Yea, I used to come down here and catch crabs, them steam them right there on the beach with my dad."

"Sounds like good memories."

"Yea, we didn't get a chance to really bond, but I always remember getting sand in my crabs. My old man showed me how to get it off before you put it in. So I do that to this day."

"What do you do?"

"Dip it in cold water and swish it around."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yea...it was."

They came to a huge bed of rock and Inuyasha told Kagome to hold the tacos, then he picked her up and walked on the rocks.

"Don't want you to cut your feet..."

"I'm a big girl."

"I like to be safe..."

"Ok..."

They smiled at each other, blushing slightly, hoping the other couldn't see in the dark. They came to a huge tide pool, sparking in the dusk light. Kagome's eyes lit up as the water reflected onto her face. Inuyasha smiled, knowing he had caused this emotion in her.

"Oh Inuyasha, its beautiful."

"This is were we caught crabs."

She laughed and realized she had stepped in sand.

"I thought we were on rocks..."

"The tide brings in sand, and over the years it accumulated and made a little private beach."

"Its beautiful."

They looked into each others eyes and felt a powerful emotion take hold of them. Their hearts jumped to their throats, and they felt so complete. Like finding the missing piece you didn't know wasn't there. He gulped and tried to get away from her piercing gaze.

"You hungry now?"

"Very..."

"I warn you, its messy."

"I'm fine, thats why I wore black."

He laughed, a plesant feeling corsing through his veins. Her small joke feeling like the laughter of a thousand comedians.

"You wanna sit down."

"Mhmm, but we have to eat quick, I have one more surprise for you."

She smiled, took a bite out of the taco. She went to sit down, but ther was no where to sit without getting her dress sandy. Inuyasha offered his lap, and she accepted. She sat on his lap, out of the sand, and they chatted about nothing or maybe it was everything.

"I've never tasted meat like this in a taco, what is it."

"Chorizo, mexican sausage. They mix it in with the beef to make it spicy and irresistable."

"Well it's delicious, thank you."

"Of course, anything for you."

Her eyes went wide and she blushed a deep red. He did too as he realized his words. He regained himself from embarassement and loked at his watch.

"Hurry up, we've only got 3 more minutes."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

She took the last bite and Inuyasha took her hand, leading her to a U shaped cut in the rock.

"Mind you, your feet will get wet."

"I don't mind."

"Good."

He took her hand and they waded out to about to the knee in water, Inuyasha had rolled up his pants and Kagome had on a short dress. He covered her eyes with his hands.

He whispered softly into her ear,"Don't peek."

She giggled,"Ok.."

"Wait for it, wait for it, Ok now."

Kagome opened her eyes to witness pure magic. The sun's rays were disappearing into the horizon and the water reflected red, the stars immediately began to show themselves, and the moon took over the color of the waves. Everything sparkled in its glory knowing they couldn't shine again until tomorrow's dawn. The stars reflected in the oceans mist, like a thousand diamonds breaking on the shore. Inuyasha watched Kagome's wide eyes turn from a rusty brown, to a cool ocean blue. The whole sea reflected in her huge eyes, matchingthe color of the sand on the bottom. She smiled, a smile so intense his heart swelled with pride.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life..."

"I have..."

"What..."

He prepared himself for the cliche' catch, he prayed would worked...

"You..."

She gasped as he moved his lips towards hers in a much desired kiss. She was caught in a slight gasp when he reached her lips, but began to kiss back with a full force. He opened his mouth more to catch her lips, while she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Everything behind her eye lids seemed to shimmer, and she tilted her head slightly as to suckle his sweet full lips. He felt her tounge slide in, and welcomedly enjoyed it. He massaged her's with a gentle but firm touch, capturing her sweet taste in a greedy proportion. He felt her move closer, her legs rubbing up against his. He grabbed her lower back and lifted her out of the water, her legs wraped around him tightly. He felt himself harden, the moment so great for him. He smoothed her firm butt, and felt her soft skin. Her firm thigh packed tightly into a perfect curve. He backed up onto the beach, studdering to find somewhere to lie down. He broked the kiss briefly to get a towel or two out of the back pack. He laid them down on the beach, and set her down on them. Then he began to kiss her again, this time towering over her perfect body.

"Please, not yet."

A part of his urges just got 10x worse, but he smiled.

"I understand,"

"Thank you."

She captured his lips in a passionate embrace, and suckled the bottom one softly. He pulled away and traced her lips with his tounge, admiring the silky smoothness. He gently pulled up to trace the outline of her breast, following each curve like a windy road.

"Kagome.."

"Yes..."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too."

"Do you think that...we...could ever exist?"

"I think its a strong possibility."

"Would you agree to a we..."

"Yes..."

"Will you agree."

"Yes..."

He smiled and kissed her lips passionately. He lifted her whole top half, bringing it up in his joy. She smiled, and kissed his sweet lips.

They were offically a couple...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I don't care what any of yall say...I am proud of my fluff. The fluff is good no? Yes We all love the fluff, EMBRACE IT! Now there's only one problem...WHAT ABOUT SILVER SCAR? Whats Kagome to do when she's in love with "two" people?

You'll find out...sometime...

Review!


	8. Black Raper

chp 7

The daylight crept in lightly onto her skin, setting it afire in warmth. The light penetrating her eyelids and irritating the her eyes with the sensitive morning light. She lazily woke up her mind to renew herself of life's memories. What happened last night? Oh yeh, she had kissed Inuyasha...on the lips..with the tounge...falling into his spell...

oh God...

She smiled in her grogginess. He kissed like someone you'd only believe in a fairytale. And he was her boyfriend, that made it all so much like a fairytale...

She rolled out of her daydream and checked her clock..

9:00...

Her shift didn't start til 11, but decided to get up anyway. She went to brush her hair and there was sand still falling out. She smiled, the small particles reminding her of the spellboudning night. She yawned and ripped off her clothing, turning on the warm shower, and felt its soothing warmth unknot her tired body. She almost was tempted to make the water cold to remind her of the cool ocean last night that they waded into. She smiled to herself, she was so totally GaGa over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that morning Kagome had on a blue dress and some black shoes, ready for her job at Thrift Citi. She sighed and tied up her hair in store standard policy. She sighed and leaned on her elbow. She circled a ring from her coffee on the table and smiled, daydreaming. His soft lips...

She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost 10 30. She got up and grabbed her purse and jacket. She locked her apartment door and walked down the stairs to the front door. She walked out and towards the thrift store. It was only 6 or 7 blocks down from the apartments. So she just walked there, and didn't bother to drive her car. In fact she rarely drove any where, most things were close enough to walk, so she did just that. She watched the man named Sesshomaru walk by, silent as ever.

He rarely ever spoke to her, even though she saw him all the time. He wasn't exactly rude, but he kept to himself. She wondered why he lived in her apartment complex. She knew he made a ton of money, and that he worked in some big time corporation. She didn't question his methods though, maybe he just liked a modest life. In any event she now looked at him closer, the same silver hair as Inuyasha, same eyes except his were set in a cold stare. _I guess the similarities end there..._While Inuyasha was a good 6'2 foot, give or take an inch, Sesshomaru was definately over 6'6. His slender form fit tight into his black buisness suit.

She could only wonder about what he was doing in a bum place like this...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sesshomaru, stop coming by my apartment!"

Inuyasha slammed the door in his face.

"Little brother let me in! I know why your hiding from me!"

"Oh yeh why?"

"Cause you've forgotten that I'm your source to the inside world of thie city. I'm your only acess to the underground technology that you'll need to defeat someone who's coming very soon, who'll threaten the very woman you love. The coffee girl Kagome..."

Inuyasha slowly opened the door.

"How'd you know she was my girlfreind."

"Her scent is all over you, now let me in. I have something to discuss with you."

He threw a few pictures on the table in front of Inuyasha.

"This is someone who's out to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because your that Mysterious Helper everyone's talking about."

Inuyasha studied the pictures, the guy had long black hair and piercing red eyes. He wore a long black cape and razor sharp arm protectors covered his arms. Inuyasha knew immediately that was the guy from two weeks ago...

"Who is that guy?"

"He killed 3 women after making them have sex with each other, then him. He calls himself the Black Raper."

"Fitting name."

"He's out to get anyone who stands in his way."

"Then I'll kill him."

"Inuyasha its not that simple."

"No it is that simple, stab him though the neck, head, heart..."

"He's a demon, not only that but a regenative demon."

"Shit, that guys gonna be a pain in the ass to kill isn't he."

"Just watch your back, and your girlfriend."

Without another word he got up and left for the door.

"Wait Sesshomaru! How'd you know all this?"

"Inuyasha are you truly that naive."

He calmly shut the door behind him. Inuyasha made a face and went to his laptop. He turned on google and searched for some clippings about the Black Raper. He read that he was a sex maniac and liked to brag about his "fun times" by videotaping his actions. Both the sex and the killings, Inuyasha felt his stomach quease when he saw what he did to those girls. He had sliced a deep cut along all their limbs then hacked off their breasts, then he cut open the vaginal area with a knife, up to the stomach, back to the back. Then he hacked off thier heads, after he torured them to death. Inuyasha knew this wasn't a guy to take lightly. He had access to some of the most advanced technology avaliable to man through inside connections to the Black Market. He was a labeled super villian, like in a comic book, just more twisted than anything Inuyasha had ever seen.

He liked women from the ages of 15-25, height range from about 5'3- 5'7, preferably brunettes. Inuyasha gulped, seeing that Kagome fit in this range. He knew he'd have to keep a special eye on her until he killed this Black Raper. He closed the top of the laptop back down and slipped it back into its case. He cast a look downward, knowing that something in the city was wrong. He ran to slip into his other identity, and painted his eyes. He didn't bother to tie his hair back as he ran out the window. He jumped to the next building and ran towards the scent of danger. He took a rubber band off his wrist and tied up his hair, finishing the look. He heard a gunshot, and ran faster. He jumped down into the crowd of people. A man in black was robbing a bank, while a man was shot bleeding from the shoulder. Inuyasha ran after the man in black, who was running down a dark alleyway. He jumped to the top of the building and straight down into the alleyway. The darkness of the alleyway shadowed his face. He reached out and punched the guy in the gut, he gagged and dropped to his knees. Inuyasha shook his head and took the bag of money from the man.

"You people are all the same, pathetic."

Inuyasha heard cop cars coming, he threw the money out into the light outside of the alleyway and leaped away from the area. He jumped up onto the building, speeding across the rooftops. He realized that his hair was still silver...

_Damn! _

He didn't know it then, probably never would figure it out. But he had grown immune to the effects of the potion by this point. See there was a warning label, just barely visible, under the bottom of the bottle. He didn't see it.

**_WARNING!_** This potion should not be taken over long periods of time, uses of more than one serving per month may result in immunization, intoxication, serious headaches, or loss of powers PERMINANTELY. Do not use on children under 2...

He found it when he got home...after he took a swig and it didn't work.

He groaned, his perfect plan seemingly flawless before, now completely ruined by bad marketing techniques. He looked in the mirror.

_Screw it, who gives a damn. I'm antisocial anyway..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Inuyasha realized that the new moon would be coming soon. He only had 3 days left, it worried him. How could he be Silver Scar without his powers. He bit his lip and moaned to himself. He sighed and ran across the rooftop he was currently on. His sensitive ears searching for anything unusual. He picked up an oh-so-familiar voice, Kagome's. But she didn't seem to be struggling...she seemed to be crying. He followed her scent, and sure enough the tingle of salt darted the air.

He found her in the alleyway, about a mile from her house. She was alone, crying softly to herself. She heard him enter, and turned around, her eyes stained with crystal tears.

"Silver Scar..."

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, and turned away. Her heart so ripped up inside, she couldn't bear to look at him. She didn't dare look into his piercing golden eyes that had taken hold of her very soul so many times. She felt him wrap his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She couldn't resist the warmth of his arms, and turned to cry into his chest.

"Kagome, please tell me whats wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore, break my heart like this."

She looked up at him, as if trying to bear into his soul for a change.

"Silver Scar, what is it that we share? Cause what I feel is more than a crush, or an obssession. I need to know, if you feel it too."

He realized that she was in love with this form of him too. He wanted to tell her, so badly. His heart swelled up like a balloon and felt like it would explode. He leaned in close to her face...

"I..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He smelled the foul stench of the Black Raper. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome to protect her. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, his senses on high alert.

"Kagome, be as quiet as possible. If he comes for you, run away..."

He felt the familiar poisen aura slink across the ground. A miasma...

"Kagome run!"

He pushed her out of the way, and she ran for it. She felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her system, but it wasn't enough to out run those huge tentacles. She felt it twist around her waist, bringing her up to the demon. She gasped and tried to bite the tentacle. But another on grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back. She screamed in pain and he grazed her collar bone with his razor sharp claws.

"Hm, so you think I wouldn't find this jewel? You thought you could protect her from me? Well Silver Scar, what are you going to do now? Kill me..."

He pressed his talons harder across her neck, her high breathing showing the signs of pain. Inuyasha growled, both fear and protection gripped his heart.

"Well, lets see how long you last without this woman."

He ripped across her chest, her cleavage exposed. He realized she had on only a tank top underneath, not a bra...interesting.

"Can you bear it Silver Scar?"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

He laughed, this sudden explosion amusing him.

"So I guess you didn't want to see the goodies hidden down here?"

He toyed with the top hem of her skirt, slipping his finger under the elastic.

"Please don't!"

"You wanna fight back?"

He released her arms. Inuyasha saw they were rubbed raw...

"Come on, Kagome was it? Fight me, take me down. I give you one shot..."

She backed away and attempted to jump off him, but anothe tentacle grabbed hold of her before she could even reach the ground.

"Pathetic..."

He ripped off her skirt. She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You..."

Inuyasha felt more than rage build up within him. A power he never knew was there surged through him, taking over his body. He so badly wanted to release it, but couldn't...This Black Raper was using Kagome as a human shield...

"Look at these legs Silver Scar, these breasts,"He squeezed one as she moaned in pain,"These eyes, this skin, I wonder what other goodies she's hiding..."

"FUCK YOU! GET OFF HER NOW!"

"Do you really want her that bad?"

Black Raper had covered her mouth now so she couldn't scream, but her eyes pleaded with him.

_Run away...please...just get away..._

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he couldn't attack without harming Kagome, he couldn't get her back, and Black Raper was too far away to slash as with the sword...

_FUCK! No...KAGOME...God please let her be safe...please..._

"If you really want her, you'll find her..."

He disappeared as immediate as he came, Kagome seemingly taken with him.

"NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He buckled at he knees, the pain of defeat overtaking his emotions. He felt like ripping his heart out it hurt so bad. Tears pricked at his eyes, and soon enough they fell to the dirty ground. He remembered that look of terror in her eyes, that horrible feeling he got when she screamed. Tears fell, and he didn't want them to stop...

They were his only comfort...

-

AGH! I'm sick, a tornado almost hit my house, and I need someone to take me to the bookstore! I don't think I'll be updating for a couple days, or a week. I'm really sick. But I'll try cause I'll probably do it anyway. Please review, and you know...stay cool.

Toodles


	9. Agent Fluffy?

Well you guys are soooo lucky books make me feel better! Well I guess if you just got the NEW Inuyasha manga then you'll be inspired to write. Escpecially becuase this is the one when Inuyasha cried for Kagome, its so sweet! I love a fuzzy moment, don't you!

chp 8

Inuyasha felt his wet hair whip in his face as he stared off into the black of night. His golden eyes shining, giving him better illumination. He grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, almost wanted to send of a strike of the sword into the thin air. He resealed it, clutching his hand into a fist. He growled, angered with himself for not being able to protect her.

"Quite wallowing Inuyasha..."

He turned to see Sesshomaru, his wet hair dancing in the wind.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your scent..."

"I masked my scent..."

"I followed you here, the girl...that's your woman I presume?"

"Shut up!"

He whipped out the Tetsuaiga and slashed around at Sesshomaru. He sighed and jumped over the blade, bored by such a pittiful attempt to harm him.

"Inuyasha, stop being naive...I've come to help you..."

"Help me? You hate me, why the Hell do you wanna help me?"

"Because, it is benificial to both of us..."

"What are you getting at."

Sesshomaru reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a round sphere. He pressed the button on the top and a hologram of a city or town appeared.

"This is the Black Raper's lair, its a connection of underground tunnels that created a sort of society over the years. Many demons and humans alike follow his commands and fufill his dirty work. Its a sort of mob if you will..."

"And how does this help both of us."

"I work for the CIA...We're uncovering the secrets of an underground society of terrorists. This Black Raper is also known as Naraku, a wanted criminal in recent terrorist threats and bombings. I'm willing to help you if you can capture him for me, I have better thingsm actually worth my time to deal with."

"So this Black Raper guy..."

"Naraku..."

"Yea Naraku," Inuyasha had a look of confusion written on his face,"So this guys in an underground secret society with bombs and guns and shit, and you want me to kill him and stuff."

"More or less..."

"Ok, but whats in it for me?"

"We'll supply you with equipment and finacial aid, possibly call you back for more assistance in later terms..."

"OK...I guess its a deal."

Inuyasha stuck his hand out and shook Sesshomaru's hand. He rejected it in disgust.

"Little brother, just because I offer you help doesn't mean you have the privelidge to touch me..."

"Asshole..."

He pouted and followed Sesshomaru, following him to a secret entrance on the edge of the city. He watched a pair of steel gated doors open above him as him and Sesshomaru walked inside the stainless steel walls. He looked at the glass viled filled with what looked like lava.

"Holy shit its Men in Black..."

Inuyasha walked by a guy in a bullet-proof car being shot at with nukes. He widened his eyes in amazement at the technology advances in the building. They had guns with lasers, cars going faster than the speed of sound, sicky goves that adheve to any surface, and all kinda of knick knacks and gadgets...

"So Inuyasha, impressive?"

"Yea..."

He stared at a car, drool pouring out of his mouth. Slick black with outer door opening, 5.0 dolby surround soud digi master, heated seats, video feedback, internet connection, v8 engine, air conditioning...

He drooled even more when he saw it ran on sunlight.

"You...have...the best...cars..."

"Stop being an idiot, come I have a few things of intrest to give you."

He walked past a lab experiment involving magnetic suits, and came into a pure white room. Sesshomaru pushed a button on a remote and a table popped out from the floor. A gun with a claw in the end, a pair of gloves, a cell phone type thing, a pen, hairbrush, and a hand gun were spread out on the top.

"These are what we are willing to equip you with. A standard graffing hook gun, steel plated gloves for hands on fighting, a cell phone equipped with computer and music, a second gun that double as a hair brush, a regular hand gun, and a camera pen to shoot any evidence needed..."

Inuyahsa looked in awe at Sesshomaru...

"Am I supposed to be a spy..."

"Inuyasha don't be ridiculous, your skills are more of a...marvel character than anything. But none the less your useful..."

He spun on his heels and left Inuyasha alone in the room. He picked up the hand gun and pretended to shoot something.

"Pow..."

He smiled and turned to walk out, but met face to face with a young girl...

"Hiya!"

"Hello Rin..."

She giggled and jumped up and hugged her arms around his neck.

"Why Uncle Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"Um...ask your father."

She finally let go of her iron grasp on his neck. Her coughed and smiled weakly...

"Where's Kanna?"

"She's with Mom, they went to the doctors for Kanna's anti depressants..."

"Ah..."

She smiled and ran off to go finish the homework he had assigned her that day...

"Oi..."

He rubbed his head and started the think about Kagome...it had been a whole day, and no trace of Black Raper could be found anywhere. He silently knelt his head down a bit, blaming himself further for her absence. _Kagome...please be safe..._

_))))))00000000000000000000000((((((((((((((((_

Kagoem felt hot sticky air roll down her back in beads. Her arms were tied together using a scratchy rope, and her mouth was gagged with a sock. Her loose pony tail about to fall out from all her thrashing about. She beat on the windows, and tried to kick the door of the room that held her. She screamed through the gag, and beat on the floor. Her tear stained face shrouded with agony.

She felt her arms grow heavier with each beat against the door, her tired muscles crying for rest. She momentarily stopped and regained her breath. She felt dizzy, and felt blood rush inside her head. She slumped to the floor with exhaustion, unable to carry on a useless battle.

She felt the refreshing caress of the cold cement, the heat in her body somewhat subsided. She pushed herself up against the wall of her cell, leaning her head back against it. She felt so alone, so frightened. She longed for someone to save her, someone to protect her. She was no warrior, not like Silver Scar. She sighed and remembered Inuyasha as well. What was she going to do...Her heart was broken in two, each man holding an equal half. She silently prayed that she would live long enough to choose her love, to choose the man she desired.

"Had enough of the floor?"

She looked up to see a man with red eyes, long black fangs, and tendrells of wavy black hair. Kagome backed away, recognizing the hatred in his eyes to be the Black Raper's. She gasped as he pulled her up by the hair. He tossed her into the wall and caught her by the throat.

"I do like to torture my prizes before I kill them..."

He traced a nail down her nearly bare chest. He slipped off a strap of her tank top...

She screamed and wriggled away from his prying hand. But he still had hold on her throat, and she felt his grap tighten...

"Dear me...you've seem to have forgotten your manners."

He backhanded her and left streaks of red on her cheek from his claws. She winced inwardly at the pain, but tried to stay strong.

"I think I'll keep you a little longer, you might be useful for more than just bait."

He got up and ripped off her gag and untied her.

"Cmon, run away, fight me, do what ever you want..."

She felt the breeze of his hand graze her face as he attempted to hit her again. She backed away and crossed her arms in front of her...

"GET AWAY!"

"Your free to run, it might make things more interesting..."

He smiled and disappeared. Kagome gasped for air, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt like crying. She collasped to the ground, tears of defeat shinning in her eyes.

"Silver Scar...please hurry..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG! Poor Kagome! What's going to happen to her? And Sesshomaru in the CIA? What the deuce is going on here? Sry..no fluff...but what can I say, their separated at the moment. Thanks for all the Get Well notes! They really made me feel better, in fact I went to school today! If ANYONE WANTS TO SEE THE PICTURES FOR THIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE FOR IT IN A REVIEW! I have to scan them and want to know if it will be worth my time or not(cause yes it does require a bit o' work) So please let me know. OK thank you all for reading and please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Reviews make me so happy! They got me feeling better! They are little bundles of miracles! So yea!

Toodles.


	10. Escape

chp 10

Kagome bit her lip as she was hauled away from her cell, trying to act weak and pitiful. She wanted these men not to know she was capable of more than appeared. She tightened her fists as they began to load her into the back of the van. She jumped out and punched the one guy in the neck, then jabbed the other guy in the gut, knocking him back. She made a jump kick to his face and knocked him out. The other guy had gotten up now, but Kagome was expecting that, and quickly ducked his jabs at her and knocked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a topple and she kicked his in the neck, pinning him to the ground. She kicked him in the head and knocked him out successfully. She sighed...

_Been a while since I did that..._

She was always so afraid, frozen stiff in the face of danger. She had never been able to fight back before...But while in that cell she realized no one was going to save her this time. She knew that somehow she had to get away. She held her heart and sighed. Even with so much tension and worry, her heart still ached from being split in two.

_I can't give up on either one of them, but I can't betray either one of them either. _

She took a moment to look around. When the coast was clear she took the oppurtunity to run away towards the end of the tunnel she was in. She soon realized that she was litteraly underground. She stared far off into the distance, realizing she was in a chain of connected tunnels, branching out this way and that. She felt a deep fear take over her heart, realizing that she had no where to run without being caught. She ran back to the van, trying to find something to get her outta here. She looked at the unconscious men on the ground. She took a better look at them, they weren't men at all. These were demons...

_How in hell could a demon be knocked out by me?_

"They weren't..."

As if to answer her thoughts a deep voice echoed from her backside. She gasped, cold terror running through her veins. She felt her heart skip a few beats, or maybe just stop all together. Her eyes dilated, shinning with the fear that grasped her. She dared not to move as the foot steps nears her. Fear had her frozen to the ground, her heart thumping with anxiety.

"You think that you, a mere human, could harm my hench men. No...you were very wrong to have such expectations for yourself. Do you want to know why they are on the ground?"

She didn't dare speak, her mouth quivering with fright.

"I control their bodies, their very lives all depend on me. You see, I implant a device in each of my followers, one that allows me to both protect and destroy them. If they please me I can give them my power...but if they betray me...I can kill them in a single instant."

He did something with his mind, Kagome could feel the waves radiating off him. He seemed to have the power to manipulate things with pure though. She felt cold sweat drape her as a young boy walked out into the open.

"Now boy, roll over."

The boy didn't hesitate to get on the ground and roll. He stood up, pieces of gravel sticking to his clothes and skin.

"Take that piece of broken glass and cut yourself..."

Kagome's eyes widened as the boy hesitated to follow orders. Naraku just smiled...

"Do you not wish to cut yourself?"

"Nnnnooo ssir..." The boy was brave enough to answer.

"Very well..."

Within a blink of an eye the boy was dead on the ground. Kagome heard herself scream as blood dripped out of his mouth onto the black cement. The hazy yellow light of the lamps illuminated him enough to show the death in his eyes. Kagome's mouth quivered, from both shock and pure horror. She felt her body run dead and limp. She almost ran away...almost. Her feet still would not obey her, and she stayed glued to the spot.

"Do you still want to run away?"

Kagome made a high pitched noise, fear causing her vocal cords to quiver as well. She felt cold fingers graze her neckline. He ran over the contures of her collarbone, grazing his claws purposely over the vein in her neck. She had a sharp intake of breath as he traveled lower down her chest. She squinched her face and leaned back away from his wandering hand.

"Do not dare defy me..."

He reached out quickly and grasped her neck. His long tampering fingers wrapped around her, slowly tightening their grasp. She felt her breath come in short pants, struggling to get air...

"Do you see how easily I could kill you, how I could crush your throat, break your neck, or slowly choke the life out of you..."

He threw her on the ground, the rought pavement scratching her bare skin. She felt the sting of dirt on her raw skin, looking down enough to see blood.

"I'll save my fun with you for later, I have very special plans for you my dear."

She felt herself being lifted by him. He threw her into the back of the van. Two stronger demons got in and drove her away. She tried to beat open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. She felt the harsh sting of tears prick at her eyes. She sobbed into her arms, curling up into a ball on the floor of the van.

_Please, Silver Scar...please save me...I can't do it myself, I'm not strong like you are. I'm not brave like you are. I'm just a pathetic human..._

She felt the van go over a bump as she fell to the ground. Her already bleeding knee sratched up against the roungh carpet of the van. She winced and lifted it up to examine it. Dirt and gravel were stuck to the wound. She brushed it off and felt the painful sting. She realized how weak she was compared to Silver Scar...

_What about Inuyasha, is he weak. Could he come to save you?_

No...she knew the answer to that...

Inuyasha couldn't come for her...he just couldn't...

Her only hope was Silver Scar. If he didn't make it...she truely was dead...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the table. No trace of the Black Raper or Kagome had been found. He felt the flexible material of his new catsuit caress him arms in an almost comforting way. Sesshomaru ahd given him more protective clothing, this suit could repell both fire and bullets. His nuw cuffs were a homing device, communicator, gps system, and a bunch of other shit he didn't have the patience or the concentration to register. His mind kept slipping to Kagome...

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. No matter how he looked at it, it was all his fault. He didn't have the power to protect her...maybe that was what was eating at him.

He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and headed off to train with some of the demons who were trained to improve fighting skills. He had already overtaken 3 of the 5, and went to fight the fourth one as a way to burn off some of his emotions. He reached for the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, readying himself for the battle.

A bell went off as the battle began. Immediately a young woman with raven hair and pigtails juped down from the arena. Her grey eyes shinning with the anticipation of battle. A small smile crept over her face. She reached for a long staff with curved blades at each end. She jumped at him and attacked first.

She attemted to jab the staff into him, but he dodged her with ease. She jumped up swung the blade at him. He blocked the attack with the Tetsusaiga, but she used her other hand to send a stream of poison at his face. He gasped as the poison burned his eyes. He growled and tried to attack her. But he found she had temporarily blinded him. He growled louder and tried to sense her out. When he picked up on her scent he noticed something he hadn't before...

Red streams of current were emerging from his body, mixing in with the blue ones from hers. They met at a point and formed a white light. He tried to take in the meaning of it...

His father's Wind Scar!

He finally realized what he father was trying to tell him now. As a young boy, he often asked about the Tetsusaiga. His father had always told his that all the Tetsusiaga had to offer to its master was hidden within the Wind Scar. The Wind Scar was the powerful attack his father used to destroy demons who threatened him. You see, Inuyasha's father was a mobster. He was like the God Father of all demons, and needed protection for both himself and his family. So he had the Tetsusaiga forged from his own fang. He was able to send streams of pure destructive power at an enemy and destroy them on the spot. But Inuyasha had never been able to figure out how he had...

At least not until now...

Inuyasha smiled wickedly and he felt his own power rise within him, preparing him for the moment he had waited for all his life...

"WIND SCAR!"

He didn't know exactly how it would feel, to control that much power. But he immediately felt the adrenaline rush to his head. He felt the power crash into the girl. He felt her disappear and ceise to exist...

"K.O!"

He knew that she wasn't a real person, just a robot. He felt a huge surge of pride weld up within him. He knew he could defeat this Black Raper now that he had mastered the Tetsusaiga...

He just didn't want to waste time in doing it...

He looked at the sword, a heavy weight rested on his shoulders. He knew that Kagome was in trouble, that she was scared and in terrible danger. Why wasn't he out there sniffing out Black Raper? Why wasn't he searching under every rock and looking in every nook and crany for her?

He followed his own advice on this one.

He went outside to the rooftop of the building, and sniffed out the air for anything suspicious. He smelled something that faintly seemed out of place. He went down to check out what it was. He found a white van, smelling oddly of soil and dirt. Inuyasha went to open the doors...

He immediately smelt Kagome...

He looked down and saw blood on the floor. Not alot, but enough to make his blood boil. He punched the door of the van, leaving an imprint of his fist, and knocking it off the hindges. He looked up as he felt tears of agony creep into his eyes. He refused to weep, and harshly scuffed them away.

"Why Kagome...why her..."

He heaved a heavy sigh, trying to regain himself from this emotion. _God, please let her be ok...please I could never forgive myself if she's hurt..._

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagura, Sesshomaru's wife.

"What..."

Hey red eyes were full of concern for him. She pursed her lips before she spoke.

"They found a lead on Kagome's where abouts. They think she's somewhere underground..."

"What?"

"Its an underground coal mine that went out of buisness years ago, they think Naraku might have hidden her there."

"How sure are they..."

"Sure enough that they are sending you there to investigate it..."

"Do you think she's hurt Kagura.."

"I couldn't really tell you, but I really hope she's ok."

He felt the harsh sting of reality creep into his soul. Kagoem could be dead righ tnow, and he hadn't even started to search for her yet. He felt so stupid, so ignorant...

He ran back to the Garage to get a vehicle and a map. Sesshomaru was already waiting for him at the door.

"Little brother, here use this."

He showed Inuyasha a silver car, a black strip coming fromthe engine to the end bumper. The sleek shiny metal so form fitting to him, it seemed to almost be a car version of himself. It looked like something out of a 007 movie, and it gave him an immediate rush of adrenaline. He smiled, the car being so much more than he ever expected...

"Its automatically programed to take you to your destination, you just have to sit back and wait. It travels at 250 miles an hour and has optional fly mode..."

Inuyasha gave him a look of like...holy shit your joking right?

"Inuyasha close your mouth. You look like a fool with it hanging open like that."

"It flies..."

"Yes...it flies."

Inuyasha gave the car a final look, ready to take on this mission..

"You gear is all in the car's trunk, all it needs is you."

Inuyasha was already in the front seat of the car. He put the key into the ignition...

All of a sudden a dozen lights turned on and computerized voice was talking to him..

"Good Morning Silver Scar, destination: Area 89 longitude 67 latitude 90..."

"What ever, just get me where I'm going."

All of a sudden engines vroomed and he felt himself speed off out of the garage...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yea I know, a cheesy way to end it. BUT...I got the pictures uploaded on out the spaces

http/i19. photobucket. com/albums/ b182/kylieguest909/ Silver20Scar/ kyliescan5.jpg

http/i19.photobucket. com/ albums/b182/kylieguest909/Silver20Scar /kyliescan6.jpg

http/i19. albums/ b182/kylieguest909 /Silver 20Scar/ kyliescan7.jpg

if you want to view all the fanarts I have both drawn and found on the internet(i have like over 350 i think) you can visit this link

http/s19.photobucket. com/ albums/ b182/ kylieguest909/

anyway please review and please tell me if you like the pictures!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Who are you

I don't know why my links don't work! I'm sorry, I really am. To those of you who STILL want to see them I'll send you a review reply or something with the direct link there...I hope that works. I feel bad now...

So I'll give you this great chapter to make up for it...hopefully

chp 11

Inuyasha arrived in the dead of night at the entrance to the caves. He found it to be a boarded up old mine. A perfect hiding place...

He went ot the trunk and looked at the arrange of weapons. He had a new belt for all these gadgets, a hook gun, a pistol, a communicator, a tracing device, smoke bombs, and a few other interesting knick knacks. He put them all neatly into pockets and clipped the Tetsusaiga to his hip. He began to tie his hair up into a high pony tail, but stopped...

He decided to let his hair fly freely, less pain to take out the ponytail holder. He clipped on his new arm cuffs, the titanium metal gleaming with a reflective surface. He painted his eyes with black streaks coming out from each bottom. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for this. He finished his transformation by hiding a small knife inside the hidden pocket in his boot. He smiled, finally ready to take on this challenge.

His car made a weird noise, and he noticed the trunk opening on its own. The bottom half of the car opened up and slipped out like a drawer, revealing a rice rocket motorcycle...

On it was a note from Kagura...

_Make your travels a little faster..._

His sister in law was a huge help, such a blessing to him. He smiled and loaded the racer off the drawer. The bottom half slid back inside the car, transforming back into the original vehicle. Inuyasha swung his leg over the racer, and pressed in the ignition button. The racer lit up and he presed on the gas pedal. He immediately zoomed into the wooden barrier and shattered it on impact. He lifted his arm as to not get the splinters of wood caught in his eyes, and soon returned back to zooming down the tunnels.

When he came upon the first fork in the road he stopped. He sniffed the air, searching for Kagome's scent...

Left tunnel...

He traveled down the tunnel, and after a series of turning and sniffing, he came upon a storage warehouse...

He parked the racer, hopping off it and running into the old building. The dark room illuminated hazily by the yellow lights outside, but only barely. He used his acute eyes to see fairly well in the dark, and began to sniff out Kagome. Her scent was rather strong here so he decided to continue in his search. He walked deeped into the old building, fresh footprints evident in the old dust. He followed a set, and they lead him to a back room. A white light peeked out through the old wood, and he heard a soft mumbling sound. He slowly inched his way towards the room, careful not to squeek on the floorboards. He peeked in through a cut in the wood, he saw a bloody beat up figure tied up in the back. He looked for anyone who might be guarding the room, and opened the door. He looked down to find a beaten up man...

How naive could he be that he would find Kagome on the first try...

"Old man, are you ok?"

"Die..."

A knife shot out and nearly took off Inuyasha's left ear. Inuyasha immediately jumped back and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The 'old man' broke the ropes that bound him, and ripped off the fake skin...

"Killed an old man and wore his skin eh..."

The demon was a pathetic snake demon. But poison dripped frm his fangs...

_If I get bit by that thing I'm dead..._

Inuyasha backed away, holding the Tetsusaiga out in front of him...

_This'll be a perfect time as ever to test out the Wind Scar..._

He raised the sword over his head and swung it down,"Wind Scar!"

The bright shine of yellow light gleamed in his face. The demons dissinagrated on the spot...

He had truely master the Tetsusaiga. It gave him a crooked smile that gave him satasfactory in his work. He resheathed it and ran back outside, it was obvious enough to him that Kagome wasn't here...he just had wishful thining. He proped himself back up on the rice rocket and sped away...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 867-5309 (tee hee)-

Kagome felt greedy hands rub agaisnt her thigh. She groaned in repulsivness, gritting her teeth as the demon traveled upward. She looked up, trying to get the tears forming in her eyes to fall backwards. No such luck...they rolled over her cheeks in long trails, falling onto the tattered cloth that cloaked her. She bit her lip as the demon greedily nipped at her collar bone, licking down to her breasts, trying to go past where the clother ended...

"Kagome...isn't that your name?"

She remained unresponsive...

"I asked you a question bitch...ANSWER IT!"

He backhanded her and spit and blood flew out of her mouth. She felt the sharp sting burn her cheek as he began to suck on her neck. She didn't dare move again, it was too painful for her...

"Kagome I wish that I could steal away your innocence right here and now..."

How did he know she was a virgin?

"Mhmmm...I knew...you smell like a virgin...I can't wait to steal that away from you..."

He grazed the skin between her legs through her panties. She gasped, the feelings inside her were utterly repulsed by this action. She felt a hard knot weld up in her throat, burning her from the inside.

_Please...please save me..._

She gasped inward, completely afraid of his touch. It almost stang her to be touched by something so filled with malice. He leaned in and licked her tears away...

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon..."

She bit so hard on her lip she tasted blood...

"Trust in me my dear..."

His sharp claws gentle sliced open her skin, leaving twin trails of blood to roam down her neck. He gently lapped up the blood, a certain greed in the way he touched her. He hastily began to slip off the remainder of her shirt, exposing her to him...

"You're better than even **_I_** imagined..."

She felt a world of pain come to her as she was exposed to him. She felt so angry and so betrayed that he took advantage of her like this. _Please Silver Scar...please..._

The Black Raper looked up from Kagome, sensing something...

"That damned hanyou..."

Kagoem felt a surge of shock run through her body as the Black Raper thrusted her up against a wall and mercilessly beat her. She screamed a high pitch scream that echoes throughout the tunnels. She felt a fist jam into her gut, sending a hurl of blood streaming out of her stomach. She fell to the floor with a thud, darkness taking over her vision...

"You bastard!"

She heard the voice of an angel...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha got there in the nick of time. He panted as he held up the Tetsusaiga, raising the blade towards Naraku's neck...

"You are finished!"

"You think a pathetic hanyou like you can stop me?"

"Damn right I can..."

He lashed out at Naraku, wounding him in the side. Naraku growled and sent a stream of poisen towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumped towards her, protecting her from the blast with the tetsusaiga. He faced Naraku with Kagome behind him, eyes set in a determined glare...

"WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha screamed it as he sliced through the air. Naraku smiled, raising his arms. A barrier formed and the attack was blocked quite easily...

"I told you...you cannot have the priveledge to touch me..."

He sent a tentacle out at Inuyasha who sliced it off with the Tetsusaiga...

"GO TO HELL!"

Inuyasha jumped up and tried to slam the Tetsusaiga down on the barrier, Naraku just laughed at his pittiful attempts to harm him. He smiled and sent a miasma all round him, and disappeared without a trace. Inuyasha shielded his mouth and went to pick up Kagome, shielding her as well. He picked her up and raced out of the building, running towards the rice rocket.

He quickly wrapped her up in a blanket and floored the gas. As he raced away he heard an explosion coming from behind him...

_Oh shit..._

He continued to floor it as he smelt burning flames and smoke traveling behind him. He knew he was only about a mile away from the entrance, he might be able to out race it. He sensed the flames traveling behind him, their heat starting to burn in his throat. He felt his adrenaline pulse as the hot flames creeped closer and closer to him. The heat stung his back as the wind cooled his face. He stole a glance at Kagome, knocked out cold by Naraku's blow, but still beautiful in reprise. He had to get her back to safety. He had to protect her...

_500 feet to the entrance..._

He felt the heat burning h0si back, feeling like it would set it afire any second. He felt sweat cape his brow, hot and sticky sweet...

_400..._

He could see the light from the flames in his rear view mirror. He wrapped Kagome protectively in his arm, holding her close.

_300..._

The flames were visible now, burning, licking eveything up in flames. He felt the heat now like cloth to an iron. He begged his bike not to melt or set afire...

_150..._

He felt his body start to weaken, would he last under the stress and heat?

_100..._

The flames were licking his wheels now, but he could see the light of the entrance...

_50..._

He felt Kagome begin to stir in his arms. _Please not yet!_

_10..._

_Please hold up..._

_5..._

_Alomost there..._

To finally reach the entrance was a breath of fresh air litterally. He almost crashed the bike into the car, but was able to swirve out of the way at the last minute. He watched the flames burn out of the cave entrance, burning up into nothing...

_Finally...we're safe..._

He looked down at Kagome, who still hadn't quite woken up. He cupped her head in his arms, bringing her face closer to him.

"Oh Kagome, don't scare me like that again..."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as lose to him as possible. His heart was in so much relief to have her back again, he almost let tears slip from his eyes...

She began to wriggle a bit, and he let go of his firm grasp on her. He let her lean back, and watched her gorgeous brown eyes flutter open. She smiled when they set focus on his face, a relief that made his heart soar.

"You came for me..."

"Of course..."

She leaned up towards him and placed her velvet lips on his cheek, laying soft butterfly kisses on his rough face. Her lips searhed until they made contact with his lips. He felt her kiss with such a need that he couldn't help but kiss back. She tangled his fingers in his hair, trying to bring him closer to her than before. He softly broke the kiss, looking over her body...

"Kagome, you need to get to a hospital..."

"I don't want you to leave me..."

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

He placed one more kiss on her forehead, and loaded her into his car. She fell asleep in the backseat, her soft breathing giving him comfort the whole way home...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twilight...again...

Kagome looked up at the fading sky remembering her hero. Remembering her love...

She hadn't been able to get a hold of Inuyasha for 5 days now, she was worried. She had wishful thinking in believing that if she screamed...he'd come. She felt her eyes grow glazed with tears, and held her hand to her heart. She tried to visualize him, to see him in all his glory. Watch his silver hair flow behind him with elegance, his golden eyes burn inside her soul. She felt silver tears fall down her cheeks as the final moments of dusk setted into night.

She screamed...

She waited for her savior in black, waited for him to come as he always had. She felt more tears roll as she saw the familiar shadow fall from the rooftop. She watched him step into the moonlight, her Silver Scar...

"Kagome..what happened."

She threw herself at him, crying into his chest.

"I need to know..."

"Know what."

"Who...you are..."

She looked up at him, tears brimming over her eyes. Their shinning brilliance capturing his attention, softening his heart. She nuzzled her face into his chest, trying to draw comfort from him...

"Please...I can't go on like this. Living a lie, loving you and him...I can't subject myself to such torture...Please...I have to know.."

"Kagome you dont understand..."

"No...I do."

He looked at her, a firey passion brewing inside him. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him as wet rain soaked them in a cool shower. She felt the fire hot need in his lips as he kissed her, trying to tell him she needed it as much as he did. She felt herself being lifted up and wrapped her legs around him. She felt him losing his balance, and he placed one hand on the brick wall behind him for support. Kagome broke away long enough to look into his eyes.

She reached out and wiped away the smudged make up under his eyes. He helped her, and slicked his bangs up to show his whole face.

Kagome's eyes widened...

"Inu..Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

She felt herself fall to the ground with him. The soaking wetness of their skins being pressed together was almost too much to bear for him. He had to sit down...

"Inuyasha...Why didn't you tell me..."

"I had to keep you away, keep you safe...but...I'm too selfish to do that..."

She felt him press his lips to hers capturing them in a trap no one could escape. She opened his chest gaurd, traveling kisses down the bare skin. She felt her chin being lifted up, and then her lips being captured once more. Her cold wet skin pressed against his warm chest, her breasts hardened at the tip, pressed so tightly against his skin. He couldn't help but travel downward, but she seemed not to care. When he finally reached those beautiful hardened breasts of hers, he couldn't help but sigh into her mouth. She merely wrapped her legs around him tighter, letting her hands tangle themselves in his long silvery locks.

He spoke between kisses,"I love ...you..."

"I...love you..more..."

"Never...not in...a million...years..."

"Every...day..."

She silenced him finally, their tounges battling it out against each other. He unbuttoned her blouse, trying to find the last button...

"Lets coninue..this...at my apartment..." He spoke it so needingly...

"Ok..."

He lifted her up, breaking the kiss. He carried her in his arms, traveling back to his apartment(it was the closest) and went in through the window he left opened.

"Oh Inuyasha..."

He answered her by tossing her on his bed, trailing hot kisses on her cold, wet, bare flesh...

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

He ripped open her blouse, not caring about the buttons anymore...

"I hope you don't mind..."

"No..I don't..."

He lifted her up enough to unclip her bra, and after a few minutes of complicated proceeduring, finally unclasped it. He burried his face into her breasts, nuzzling the soft mounds close to his cheek. She moaned, the glorious sould ringing through his ears. He gently moved up to the tip, suckling the still hardened end. She gasped and dug her fingers into his back. He carefully traced his fingers over her exposed chest, and gently began to remove her skirt...

He half expected her to reject him, but on the contrary, she guided his hands to the zipper. He gently slipped off the green skirt, leaving her clad in only her pink panties...

"Your...so gorgeous..."

He saw her face turn a slight shade of pink...

"Don't do that...you have nothing to be ashamed of..."

He reached down and placed her hand on his chest. She began to peel away the clothing that separated his bare skin from hers. She reached the bottom of his pants and shied away...

"Kagome, do you want this?"

He looked into her eyes, trying to understand their expression...

"Yes...I do..I'm just new to all this..."

He leaned in closer to her,"Me too, but know what..."

"What?"

"I couldn't want anything more..."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, as she began to peel off the pants...

He took off her panties...

Bare naked they lay against each other, waiting to give their most precious give to one another...

And neither one would ever regret it...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, I don't do all the way lemons. A. Because I don't write things I can't describe or haven't done B. becuase fanfiction doesn't allow it.

In most cases I would make the characters wait until marriage to "do it" But I decided that techniqually it would be quite hard to fit that into the story without Inuyasha being exposed, that I could make an acception.

Anyway EXTRA long for you guys since I felt like spoiling ya'll for soem wierd reason...

Even though I'm not getting NEAR the reviews i was getting previously. But I guess MAYBE IF I BRING IT TO YOUR ATTENTION it might be resolved...

Also if you still want the pictures please let me know and I will send you the link via review reply (I never use it, I don't know why its just akward for me...) But I guess I can face my fears for you guys!

OK PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you, it so fuels me to write more. I would update everyday if I got ten reviews for each chapter. In fact thats what I'll do If I get ten reviews for this chapter I'll update the next day in stead of holding it off for reviews...

So I'm bribing you guys here, more reviewssooner updates(I'm a very fast writer)

So anyway I'll stop jabbling on and on and on...

PLEASE REVIEW!

(WOAH! I just uploaded the chapter and it has over 3000 words 0.o)


	12. Midori

chp 12

She rose, still wet from her birth. Her naked body shimmered under the yellow light of the fires. Her jet black hair still wet, eyes closed, not yet ready to look into the light. After a few moments of waiting for her gaze, piercing jade green shocked even Naraku himself. The almost metallic green seemed to see through all his lies and trickery. He was momentarily shocked, but soon regained himself after being lost, sucked into a void of jade...

"Midori..."

She looked up at him with eyes full of question...

"Your name is Midori..."

She nodded, and returned to her original position...

"You are my servant, my slave, my child. You will obey my every command and wish, if you do not, you die..."

She just gave him a questionable look, part confusion, part not caring...

"Do you have any power?"

She nodded...

"What can you do?"

"I bend the energy around me, manipulating it to form shapes and bonds..."

"Show me..."

She stood up, and bent down to the earth. She pulled a sparkling strip of light out from the ground.

"Fight me..."

Naraku sent a tentacle at her, she moved her hands around and formed the strip into a disk. She threw it at him like a frisbee and split the tentacle in half. The disk split in half, one spun back around, chopping off the hand of Naraku, the other blocked his other attack.

"Interesting...is there anything else?"

"I can manipulate wind, fire, water, and energy. But I cannot create it..."

"So...could you manipulate any form of energy?"

"I suposse..."

"Even demonic energy..."

"Yes..."

He smiled. She frowned...

"May I have some clothes now..."

"Yes...come with me..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt akward in his presense...

Not exactly afraid, just...different. She could feel the demonic evil all around her, the death and sickness. She knew this place wasn't a good one...

But what did she care...

She found a kimono that suited her well enough, a rich black with a jade green outlining the edges. She wore her long hair in two pigtails, a style that truely fitted her personality. She carried a Naginata, a 3ft blade with a 6 ft staff. She felt that the weapon suited her more than anything else presented to her, for it gave direct contact, but at a reasonable distance.

She strapped the weapon on her back, and headed towards Naraku's room. She turned her nose up in disgust of this place, so many decaying corpses and blood. She held her sleeve up to block some of the stench.

_This Naraku is more than he lets onto me, I need to remain on his good side...at least for a while._

She continued up the hallway, keeping her gaze open for anything suspicious. More than once, a lesser demon attacked her, but it was easily taken care of.

_Why do so many of these weak demons reside here?_

She turned her gaze to the demon near by, she sent a disk of energy at it...

_Worthless...but apparently not to Naraku. What does this man need pathetic demons like these for..._

She turned her gaze towards a wooden door. A red light emitted from in, slipping out through the cracks. She walked towards it, peering in through a knot hole.

She gasped at the sight...

Naraku held a bloody knife, and a naked woman layed bleeding on the floor. Her vaginal area was ripped with slashes, most likely from the blade. She took a step back, she felt her eyes widen with fear. Her lip quivered, and her stomach did a 10000000x flip. Her breathing was heavy, cold shock dripped down her senses.

She turned and ran, her footsteps echoing through the hallyway. She heard the door open, creaking at the hindges. She almost felt his hot breath on her back as he pursued her. She bent down and pulled a strand of energy from the floor. She used it to block his blows to her. She ripped the Naginata from its sheath on her back. She whipped it around at Naraku's body, trying to cut it down.

"So you fear me now that you see my guilty pleasure."

"Your not guilty..."

She jumped up, senting a disk towards Naraku. She succeeded in chopping off the top half from the bottom. But her merely smiled, and sent a stream of acid towards her. She screamed, and used the energy strand to block the acid. He used the opportunity to wrap a tentacle around her neck and bring her close to him...

"You are a very precious being, I will not deny that I need you. But if you dare attack me again, or interupt my...games, you will be punished. And trust me, when I say punished, I mean wishing you were dead..."

She gulped. He threw her on the ground. He towered over her and then disappeared...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt warm arms around her, hugging her close. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She stretched, and tried to wake up form her deep, wonderful sleep. She felt so happy in these arms, the arms of the MAN(not men) she loved. She turned around to look at his face. Prickly, 5 o' clock shadow, and drooling...nothing could be more beautiful.

She rested her head on his shoulder, softly nudging him awake. She watched his eyes droop open, well they weren't really open, more halved. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to cuddle up to his soft chest. She sighed, his smell enveloping her in its warm aura. She trailed soft kisses up his chest to his neck, savoring the flavor of his bare skin.

She looked up to see his smiling face. She felt his hand grab her shoulder and pull her closer to him, she felt her face being pleasantly squished between her shoulder and his chest.

"That feels nice..."

She smiled blowing a raspberry into his chest. He burst into a fit of laughter and unsquished her face. She got a croked grin on her face, and took a deep breath...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHA STOP IT!"

She giggles and blew another raspberry, but this time into his stomach. She thought he was going to blow up he was laughing so hard.

Wiping tears from his eyes he looked over at Kagome's sweet face.

"Your evil..."

"I know..."

He leaned in closer to her, his lips dangerously close...

"You know what..."

"What..."

He walked his fingers up her chest...

"I can be evil too..."

He quickly turned her on her back and blew raspberry after raspberry into her stomach. She started to laugh her bubbly laugh, hitting him, trying to get him to stop. He smiled, blowing harder, watching the tears roll. He stopped and watched her regain her breath. Her face was red from laughing so hard. He rested his chin on her stomach, watching her heavy breathing.

"Your...a...crazy...bastard"

"Aw, but I'm your crazy bastard."

She smiled, and twisted around so she was nose to nose with him.

"Know what?"

"What?"

She bumped her nose up against his...

"You have beautiful eyes..."

"As do you..."

She smiled, and tilted her head. Her warm breath tickled his lips, as if seeing how long he would last in the position.

"You think your so tough don't you, with your sword and your hero suit, but I hate to tell you, your just a big ol' softie..."

"You think your all that cause your dating a teacher slash superhero who has a killer car."

"You think your all that because you can leap building but can't figure out what color to have your hair."

"You think your all that cause you...damn it..."

She giggled, and he grunted.

"I damn it?"

"No..."

"Then what?"

He silenced her with a soft kiss, capturing her lips with a soft lock. She smiled and kissed back, bringing her hand to caress his face. He softly broke it, gazing into her warm brown eyes.

"Guess what..."

"What..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

He sat her up on his lap, and held her. She looked up at him.

"Mine...?"

"Yours..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked to her apartment, his clothed own cloaked her, considering he ruined hers. He had promised to take her out to buy a new outfit since now her's was completely destroyed. They walked back so she could get some suitable clothes. He didn't even bother to use the stairs, andjumped her in his arms up to her open window. She shooed him away as she undressed, and he wasted time by watching her Tivoed family guy episodes. After about 30 minuted she came back out in her undergarmets, hair dried...but her skin was still soft and wet.

He couldn't resist...

He threw her on the bed, rubbing his face against her soft skin. He trailed kisses from hre shoulder, down her chest,up her chest to her neck, then suckled her lips. His fingers played with her hair as his lips and tounge tangled themselves with hers. He gently ran his other hand over the contures of her body, feeling the silky softness you could only get from a girl fresh out of the shower. He softly suckled the nook of her neck..

"Inuyasha, please. I need to get dressed."

He managed a muffled,"Busy."

He trailed kisses all the way down to her stomach, trailing farther south than she expected. She gasped and popped him on the head.

"No! Bad..."

He gave a devilish grin, and returned to kissing her up her stomach. She pushed his head away, trying to get dressed. She gotup and walked to the closet. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed, pinning her to the matress.

"Lemme go!"

"Nope..."

"Now!"

"Nope..."

She growled at him, trying to find someway to get him to let her go...

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes..."

"Come closer..."

He bent downwards a little.

"Closer..."

He bent down...

"Closer..."

His nose was touching hers...

"Closer..."

She captured his lips in a fiery kiss, breaking free of his hold on her, rubbing her hands on his neck. She suddenly broke the kiss and ran to her closet. She giggled and quickly dressed. She wore a white sundress that flared out at the waist and went down to just above her knee. She grabbed a pair of white wedge shoes that laces up with lacy ribbons. She grabbed a white purse and put all herjunk in it.

"Ok, NOW I'm ready."

"Ok..."

He offered his arms, and she accepted. He lifted her up bridal style, and leaped out the window. When they landed he took her by the waist and walked with her down to Target...

000000000000000000000000000000000

000 no need to read000YAY! Target, I love target, its the best store like EVER! I only wish mine sold Inuyasha mangas like some do, but they took down the anime section(they had a bunch of really crappy stuff though like old dvds and no new mangas just old ones and not even old Inuyasha ones.) But thats ok cause they just put in a new mall like 15 minutes from my house that has a barnes and nobles in it. I go there at least once every 2 weeks and get a book.

!READ THIS STUFF!

Ok we've got a new villian(who is awesome, just hasn't had a chance to show her true colors), a couple that's high on fluff, and a sex crazed mobster. And just to make a note about it, Midori means green in Japanese name language. Also the strips that she gets are energy from the earth's core. They look like a silk/satin sheet on a laundry detergent commerical, but their longer than a sheet, and thinner. I will have a picture of her soon(she is a character that I love! I came up with her in gym class)

By the way in this fic Kagura was never from Naraku, she was born by regular standards.

Ok THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I was kinda shocked that people actually read the a/n! I love reading long reviews, it makes me feel special! (hint hint) I will get the drawings up asap, but I have to perfect few things. Also if anyone has any experience in Computer graphic images, I would love to see these characters in that style. But since my computers a 98(ugh) then I can't upload the software(too much crap on here). Well anyway, I'll stop rambling on and on...and on.

Please review, it is MUCH MUCH MUCH appreciated!(if you read the story and don't, shame on you!) The deal still stands that if you guys give me 10 reviews in 24 hours that you'll get an update that day!


	13. monster

chp 13

Naraku watched Midori use her powers, bending and forming water, energy, fire, and air. She was able to create tornados and wind. She could take a tiny spark and blow it up a thousand times larger, creating rings of fire and a barrier of it. With water she could send down huge waves down on the shore line, create a whip, even freeze it. But energy was by far her best quality. She could pull strands of it from the earth's core, and mold it. She could make a disk of it that she threw like a frisbee to slice her opponents in half, or send shards of it like bullets. But when she combined all the elements together, she unleased her ultimate attack...

Using all the natural elements she created a twisting vortex that held the power to destroy any opponent. It broke through his strongest barrier, and destroyed his best incarnation.

She was the perfect warrior. Nothing could stop her, not even himself.

He smiled in all his twisted pleasure, almost denying to himself that she was real. But here she was, destroying all opponents that dared to challenge her. She liked to power up her blade with the energy she pulled from earth to create a slash like attack that created a huge cresent moon that sliced through opponents. She readied herself against his new opponent, a demon by the name of Rekijirou.

He made the first attack, sending a rip of currented energy at her. She tilted her head and raised her hand. She stopped the energy and formed it into a ball. It sizzled and sparked in her hands, its dormancy only adgitating it more. She smiled and threw the current back at him. He dodged it and whipped out two blades from his sides.

She smiled, enjoying his determination. He swung both blades at her, trying to chop off her head. She smirked, and whipped out her Naginata. He used one blade to block the attack and the other to try to attack her. She tsked and send a stream of air to push him backwards. She ducked under his blades and sent the naginata through his gut. She withdrew her blade from his bleeding gut and sliced off his head.

"You were a fool to think you could hold a candle to me..."

She nodded her head once and flipped around. She began to walk back to her room, done for the day.

"Where are you going?"

She turned back around, giving him a look of "mess with me...and die..."

"My room..."

She began to calmly walk towards her room, her bloody naginata dripping a trail of red down the hallway. She grimaced, the metallic smell polluting what fresh air she could conjure up. She slammed the door to her room. When she made sure he wasn't following her she rested her back against the door and slid ot the floor. She put her hands to her face and clawed out her face, trying to let out some emotion.

_Why do I have to be this way...why?_

She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in the crossings. She sobbed silently. She went down to wipe the  
tears. She went to look at the moisture...

She had cried tears of blood...

She gasped and flung the blood off her hands. She gasped, seeing the monster she truely was. Was she truely that awful, that evil? She looked at her hands, she had been alive only a few days and had already killed countless demons. Was this truely her destiny, to be something she didn't believe in?

_I have to keep fighting...its the only chance I have of escaping this. Hmph, the irony...to be what I want to be come, I must become the thing I hate..._

She sighed and walked towards her pallet. She slumped on the bed, looking at the bareness of the room. There was nothing in here except a lamp, her weapons, a few kimonos and chinese dresses, and a vanity...

_I wish I could learn about the world outside of these walls, I know there must be something out there...anything to give me somwhere to escape to. I just wish I could leave this world for a moment, just one...just to see what its like._

She closed her eyes, drifting into an uneven sleep...

But even then, she could not escape Naraku... He constantly invaded her mind, controling her, decieving her...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A clear starry night, perfect for demons..

He sat on the rooftop, waiting for any sign of evil or danger. He kept sensing a wandering aura of evil, but it didn't do anything but wander. He jumped to another rooftop, and travel towards the aura. He bound over the roof tops, sniffing for any demonic scents...

He stopped, and sniffed again...

Naraku...

He picked up his speed, running as fast as his legs would take him. He unsheathed his sword before he even got there. He ran up an alley, folowing the scent in hot pursuit. He came upon, not Naraku, but a young girl with black pigtails. She was dressed in chinese fighter clothes, white with greeb and black ends. She looked at him...

"Prepare to meet your end..."

She reached behind her to grab her Naginata, she positioned the blade, waiting fo rhim to make the first move.

"I don't have time for this... WIND SCAR!"

She smiled,"Fool..."

She raised up her right palm and entrapped the wind scar in a large ball. She held it high above her head, and then redirected it back at him...

He gasped and jumped out of the way. He barely escaped the blow, and no exaggeration by barely...

The soles of his shoes were partially melted...

He growled, seeing that this chick wouldn't be easy...

"Don't underestimate me.."

"I wouldn't, but then again I am the one who almost killed you with your own attack."

"Key word, almost."

"Key word, your a bitch!"

He ran up to her, and clashed metal against metal. She smiled and opened a lighter...

A burst of fire singed his skin, he felt his hair being singed from flames...

She then took a streem of water from the nearby sewage and spewed "water" all over him. She sent a blast of air down on him, drying him in green sludge. She bent down and a yellow strip of light emerged from the earth up into her hands, sh repeated the action until she had twisted a huge ball of energy above her.

"Energy's fury!"

She sent huge frisbees of energy at him, trying to slice him in half. He doged the spinning disks, only to be slashed by shards of the same energy piercing through him. He fell to the ground, bloody and digusted. He felt another shower of energy speed towards him...

"Blades of Blood!"

His dipped his hand into a wound in his gut and sent speeding blades of his own at her. She gasped and put her arms up to gaurd herself. Her arms were slashed, and her clothing tattered. But she was more or less unharmed...

"You bastard do you know little clothing I have?"

She sent a huge spray of fire towards him, and he retaliated by sending an unexpected stream of the Wind Scar at her. She laughed and balled the energy, senting it back at him in a stream of power. He used the Tetsusaiga like a bat and swung it back at her. She gasped and tried to rechannel the energy, throwing it down on the ground.

"Butai kyouran!"(elemental fury)

A twisting vortex of all the elements coiled together, spinning together at a point to drill right through him. He screamed as he felt all the shock and pain course through his body. His eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets, his heart seemed to either have stopped or be beating rapidly. All the adrenaline in his body seemed to have either died out or kicked in...

When the sensations died down he felt a sort of paralzation course through him. His eyes would not move, he couldn't feel his body. She gasped, obviously surprised his body was still here.

"Your stronger than I though..."

He felt the pulse of life return to him, and he wearily rose to his feet. He looked at her, and gave her a smile...

"I refuse to die by a bitch like you.."

"Hmph, your just lucky I don't come down there and fight you anymore. But I like you, I'll keep you around a little longer."

She smiled and flew away in a ball of energy.

_That man is more powerful than even he himself knows. He stil has powers dormant that even I could never conjure up. He might even be strong enough to defeat Naraku with the right training..._

_Maybe I won't have to become a monster after all..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, come one, she is so totally kick ass. You know it, you so know it.

OMG! I have over 100 reviews, that is so amazing! OMG!

THANK YOU GUYS! I got 100 reviews by chp 12! zzzzOMGzzzzz!

That is so freaking cool, thanks guys! How bout this, I will write and epilogue in thanks for that many revies in such a short time?

Who thinks this is a good idea? 00raises hand0

Thank you so much guys! God this is so freaking awesome, yayayayayayyayayayayayYAYYAYAYAYAYayayayaAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA! Gosh I'm hyper!

Please review, if I get to 200 I'll reward you guys some more!(lemon or something hint hint)

Thanks again and continue to review please. The offer still stands!


	14. Silk and Thunder

Chp 14

Kagome waited on the couch, sleep starting to take its toal on her. _Not yet, not til he gets back..._But a soft blanket of sleep began drape over her, covering her in soft relief. Suddenly she heard a crack of thunder, and stood straight up. Shivers creeped along her spine, goosebumps chilling along her skin. She looked out the window to see rain pleating against the window. She felt fear tingle down her body, as she ran to the outside porch. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets, covering her in soft blankets.

"SILVER SCAR!" She cried it out desperately. She didn't like this feeling inside her, this deep dread. She felt this deep pit in her stomach, dropping farther and farther down.

"SILVER SCAR!"He still hadn't come, and it frightened her. She walked down the fire escape, trying to reach the ground. The rain soaked her hair, whipping the drenched tendrels around her face. She jumped down, her bare feet meeting hard gravel. She winced slightly, and continued to travel down an alley.

"INUYASHA!"

Lightning cracked along the skyline, she jumped, the white hot whip cracking through the sky. She gasped, half afriad of getting shocked. She ducked, and saw the lightning illuminate the alley. The shadows flickered on for a mere half a second, then disappeared back into darkness. Her eyes scanned the area, the light giving her a brighter picture of where she was going.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!

She watched lightning crack against the dark sky, once again illuminating her way. She ran down the alley, trying to trace her hands against the wet brick. The rain pleated against her body, her already soaking hair matted against her face. She heard the crack of thunder, sharp as a whip. The sound echoed throughout the sky, making her body shake with its massive boom. She felt her heart begin to thud against her chest, from both worry and fear.

Another crash of lightning gave her much needed sight. She memorized her surroundings and treaded faster against the wall.

"INUYASHA!"

Her throat was already scratchy from the loud calls, but in this weather, the sound was not strong enough to travel very far. She felt a lump crawl up her throat, clumping together in a huge lump. She was so afraid that he was hurt...

Then her fears were justified...

A crack of lightning brought just enough light to show a shimmer of silver. Her eyes opened wide, and she ran towards her worst fears. She came up on a figure clad in black with silver streaks. She gasped and knelt down to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Inuyasha...INUYASHA!"

She had tears rolling down her face as she violently shook his shoulders. She bent down to scan him over, trying to find the source of all this blood. She found multiple rips in his clothes, like he had been shot...but the holes were the size of knives. She cried as another flash of lightning illuminated his pale face. She stroked his cheek, feeling how cold it was...

"Inuyasha, please wake up..."

Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the ground beneath her feet. She gasped and felt terror stream through her system. She realized just how intimidating that thunder and lightning was...

"Uh..."

She looked down to see Inuyasha opening his eyes.

"What happened..."

He tried to push his body up, and sat up against a nearby wall.

"Kagome..."

A crack of lightning illuminated her face, showing his fears were true.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I was so scared!"

She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, crying into his bloody chest.

"I thought you were dead, and with the storm...I couldn't leave you alone..."

"Kagome, don't ever come to save me. You're more important that I am, and never forget that."

"Shut up, you're my life, I could never forgive myself for not coming for you when you're in danger..."

He wrapped his arms around her as another roll of thunder shook the foundation of stone they were perched on. He looked down at her, and slightly shook his head...

"Stuborn girl...C'mon we've got to get out of this storm, its not safe for you."

Another string of lightning bolts shocked both of them as he held her protectively. He stood up...

"Stop! Get down!"

She pulled him back on the ground, staring at him angerly.

"Your wounds are too serious to be moving around!"

"Feh, these are just scratches. Besides, their healed now..."

He opened the front of his shirt to prove it to her. Just as he had stated there was no trace of wound or scar anywhere.

"Now get on, so we can get back."

She loaded up into his arms as he got them back in under 15 seconds. They loaded up into the window, and creeped back into his apartment. He set her back down on the couch and checked the clock...

_1:18_

He sighed, and realized how tired she must be. He slipped his arms under her and carried him to his bed. He set her down gently, watching her stare up at him with sleep glazed eyes.

"Get some rest..."

"I'm afraid..."

"Kagome you just went out in the middle of a huge thunderstorm, down a rat infested alleyway, barefooted, in a skirt and tank top. On top of that, you went out, found me bloody and on the ground, and instead of running away in case the people who did it were still there, you immediately rushed to me. And now your afraid of being in a nice warm bed, with a little rain and thunder?"

"Yes..."

He felt his heart grow soft...

"Will you sleep here with me, please."

Those gorgeous brown eyes of her's, boring into him, trying to manipulate him. Trying to beg of him to let her have her way...

He sighed pleasantly, and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I will, but let me change."

She giggled...

He walked into his bathroom, and slipped off his uniform. He noticed the cuts and slashes, and decided to take it to Sesshomaru tomorrow after work. He grabbed a pair of boxers, and then slipped some pajama bottoms over that. He brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He walked out and saw a frightened Kagome, shivering with fear from the slashes across the sky. He silently creeped up behind her, and quickly covered her eyes.

He whispered into her ear,"Don't listen to that, just listen to my voice."

She whimpered, but nodded.

"I love you, my Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

His beath was warm and soft, but his voice was deep and alluring. She felt him trail kisses from her neck to her shoulder. She felt her bottom lip quiver, from the shivers going down her spine, and the crash of thunder outside the window.

He firmly grasped her, whispering to her, hypnotizing her with his deep scratchy voice,"Kagome..."

The way he said it made her feel so sensual. The way he stressed the Ka..or the way he joined the go with the me making it sound like a melody. How the letters danced on his tongue, joining together in a dance to toy with her heart.

"Your in my arms now, nothing will hurt you."

He set her back on the pillows, curling her up in his arms. She burried her face in his neck, resting her hands against his chest. He cradled her petite body, holding her with the utmost care. She began to kiss his neck, in thanks for protecting her.

"I love you Inuyasha."

He tightened his grasp in her...

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha, that suit was made from the highest quality bullet proof material we have, how could you cut it?"

"This girl, I didn't catch her name, but she manipulated things like fire and water. I think she sent energy shards at me, or something. She's extremely tough, and very skilled."

"Don't give her so much credit, she's just got some power, we'll be able to over come that..."

"She contols ANY kind of energy Sesshomaru, including the Wind Scar..."

Sesshomaru paused and gave thought to this...

"She's a demon, and she controls the natural elements no doubt. Giving consideration that she knows how to use a weapon..."

"A naginata..."

"Ok, a naginata...but given these aspects..."

He placed two fingers to his head.

"We need to find a was to nullify her demonic powers, if we do, she can't manipulate the Wind Scar. But I can't figure out how to do that without destroying yours as well."

"I can destroy her with brute strength, its not a problem."

"You say that now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think your afraid of her..."

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT?"

"You doubt yourself..."

Inuyasha had just taken a hard punch right in the ego. HIM...AFRAID?

"I don't doubt myself...I'm just saying, she's powerful..."

"Too powerful for you?"

"Hell no! I'll kick her ass next time I see her! You can count on it!"

"If you say so."

He watched the half demon stomp off to get another uniform. He didn't want to admit it to him, but he might not be cut out for this.

_She spared him out of pure mercy, anyone with eyes can see he isn't anywhere near his true potential. At the current momet he's just a foolish boy with a sword. He'll never learn to unlock himself and become a true man unless he actually tries to. But he's too ignorant to see that he's not at full power..._

He glared and followed Inuyasha to the technician room. All the cutting edge technology was created in this very room. Dozens of white coated men and women were pouring chemicals, writing formulas, testing prototypes. Inuyasha wandered down a hall off to the right, and entered a dark room. He looked around for a bit and muttered something to himself. He wandered around int he dark for a bit, and finally found the other door.

He entered a light room filled with strands of silk, dangling through the air. In the middle of the room a huge spider demon wove the silk, creating masterpieces of artwork. Her long arms split about the room, threading clothes a thousand times stronger than anything created before it. The glittering fabric shines stronger than the glossiest of materials, and was decorated with more detail than anyone could master.

"Inuyasha, what brings you here to this fine establishment?"

"My uniform was broken..."

"The one I woven bulletproof silk through, and enforced with steel?"

"Yea..."

"How did you do that?"

"I was shot with pure energy..."

"Yes...it it was powerful enough, it could tear the fabric. I will have to give you something else..."

She reached up and searched through various piles of fabric, looking for the exact thing she needed. She pulled out a long piece of black fabric, almost leanther looking, but soft and woven..

She immediately put her long arms to work, creating two new uniforms for him. She was hard at work, stitching in all the silver, twisting the strands together. Her long arms worked fast, speedier than any man-made machine ever could.

"You may go Inuyasha, come back later tonight before you make your runs..."

"Thanks Keioshi."

"Your welcomed..."

He began to walk out the door, but was stopped by a long arm reachign out to give him a bundle...

"Inside are two things for your girlfriend. A tradtional kimono for the upcoming festivals, and a silk sleeping dress etched with lace. She will love them both, I promise. If not, bring them back and we can make adjustments..."

Inuuyasha began to unwrap the silk, but was slapped on the hand by Keioshi.

"No! That is for Kagome to open, not you."

He grunted and thanked her again, and started to walked out the door. He closed it, watching the silver strands shimmering through a crack in the door. He walked back out, and left the laboratory. He hopped in his old toyota, and drove back to his apartment. His thoughs were centered on that bundle of cloth. He could see it peeking through, shining with brilliance. He rolled his eyes and continued his focus on the road.

Or at least tried to...

Thoughs of the night not so long ago entered his mind, and he felt himself reliving that sweaty, hot, passionate night. He could almost feel her wet, cold body pressed against his again.

When he finally arrived at her apartment he smiled. He grabbed the package, looked around for any speculators, and hopped in through her window. He quietly tiptoed towards her room, and heard the t.v buzzing out her favorite show, Family Guy.

"Look Brain! There's a message in my alphabet soup, it says ooooooooo..."

"Peter those are cheerios..."

"AHHAHAHAHA!"

He muffled a soft chuckle, and quietly creeped behind her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and covered her eyes. He jumped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He just chuckled and whispered into her ear...

"Guess who..."

"You bastard!"

He let her go, smiling evily...

"You didn't guess..."

She growled, and had on a look of trying to be mad, but not being able to not smile. He reached out to touch her cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"I have a present for you."

"Inuyasha you didn't have to do that..."

"I know, but for you, I guess I can make an exception..."

He gave her the bundle, watching her fingers clasp around the brown paper. His eyes gazed over her face, watching her expression change from confusion to delight.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, its gorgeous!"

Keioshi was truely never one to disappoint. The blue fabric was soft and silky smooth, with orange blossoms decorating the hem. Creamy lace drifted up the sides, allowing him to see her pale skin. She bent in towards him, kissing his lips softly.

"I love it..."

"There's more..."

She reached back into the paper, and pulled out the most beautiful Kimono she had ever seen...

A rich dark jade green had the background color, and it was decorated with cool hues of blue, green, and gold. The pattern was decorated with a silver river that trailed along the kimono, shinning against the silk. Soft pink blossoms dotted the shoulders, and the blue and green collar shimmered...

"Oh Inuyasha..."

"Its from a friend, don't give me credit..."

She ignored him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her cheek against him, rubbing her face against his chest.

"Thank you..."

"I said not to give me..."

But she had already pressed her lips against his, capturing him in her essence. He moaned into her mouth, the sudden outburst unexpected of her...

"Ka...gome..."

"Hush...up.."

He forgot his train of thought as she took his hand, trailing it up her body. Guilty pleasures soon turned into obssessions...

He remembered a time not too long ago, when a young man thought that to himself in a coffee shop, watching a girl serve simple black coffee...

He quickly broke the kiss...

"I love you..."

He said it with a calm, but rough voice that made her heart skip. His golden eyes shinned from the moment, glazed over with the passion he held for her.

"I love you too..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AI! Long chapter!

Sorry I have been a little late on the updating thing, FF wouldn't let me log onto my account, and i was busy at my friends house(her birthday!), and i had my boyfriend over(Omg he is the love of my life, almost 2 years straight and I'm only 15!), and I have been in such a good mood. SO its an extra long chapter...

Yippee!

WOW! I am in such a happy mood, but I need to start writing some of the...

well you'll see

toodles!


	15. No good ideas for a title

chp 15

"You stupid hanyou, don't you understand! You can't just swing your sword randomly at people, its all about seeing an opening and taking it!"

Inuyasha growled inwardly as this cocky bastard tried to show HIM how to use a sword.

"Cmon, show me what cha got!"

The wolf demon Kouga spread his legs and crouched down, an akward position, but what ever floated his rock...

"Ok, your going down..."

The wolf just smiled as the green light went off. He sped towards Inuyasha with incomprehensible speed. He punched and kicked at Inuyasha trying to break through to his body. Inuyasha just blocked the attacks, using his sword to stop the shorthanded punches. Kouga growled and attempted to pull the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's palms, but failed when the barrier rejected him. He jumped back, his hand scorched...

"You bastard..."

Inuyasha just smiled, bearing his nearly-famous crooked smile,"You don't know the half of it..."

Kouga growled and clamped his fangs to make a clacking noise, trying to intimidate him no doubt. But Inuyasha clacked his own fangs into a crooked smile, and set his sword in front of him, readying himself. But this time Inuyasha made the first attack, sending a wave of the wind scar towards Kouga. He gasped, trying to outrun it, but even HE wasn't fast enough for the sudden blow. He raised his arms up in a crossing, trying to protect his body against the blow. But it was completely useless...

"K.O!" A mechanical voice echoed, sounding the end of the battle. Inuyasha frowned, disappointed in such an easy battle...

"Little brother, he was going to die anyway, He was on death row for murder..."

"Yea I know, but its the fact that I enjoyed killing him..."

Sesshomaru looked at the worried expression on his face, sensing his tension.

"Your half demon, like it or not that part of you lusts for blood. Every demon, whether good or bad, feels satisfaction in killing something he despises. Its just natural for you."

"I still don't think its a good idea..."

"No one said it was..."

Inuyasha gazed at the charcoaled body, wondering why he felt satisfaction at the death of such a demon...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Midori was caught between a rock and a hard spot, she couldn't kill Inuyasha, but she couldn't let him live. Her plan was backfiring at a rate that she couldn't control. This feeling inside her, was it hope? It was akward to feel it, like wearing someone else's shoes almost. She wasn't one to look on the brightside, she was the one was wanted to find the bright side. Naraku grew worse everyday, she knew that soon he would attack the city. He would branch out all over the country, sending signals to ALL his bases, telling them it was time. If his plan went as well as it seemed it would, then he would overthrown the government, and he would obtain the ultimate power.

All she could do was sit and watch as Naraku grew with incomprehensible power, multiplying each day. Her heart seemed to shrink each day as well, as if killing and murder seemed to be more of a chore than a horendous act.

58475847584375843759848play Bother -by Stone Sour84354354365264316456

_This is stupid, why do I care so much. Why can't I just not have a heart at all..._

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, the red trail inching down her cheek like a snail. She dared to wonder if regular tears were this slow, or if blood took longer to roll down a cheek. She went to wipe it away, spreading blood across her cheek, staining it red.

_Am I truely this awful, this evil? I can't stop Naraku...he holds my ony escape... I don't even this I am able to die..._

She fell to her knees, the hard cement cold and rough against her skin. She faced upward, yelling at whoever gave her life...

"WHY! Why do I kill, WHY! Do you even care? Why did you create me if all I would be meant to do is KILL! WHY WOULD YOU CREATE SUCH A MONSTER! I never wanted this, I would rather never have existed..."

!tourniquet by evanescence!

But now she didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave life. Stupid fear...

Fear of hell, fear of anger, fear of everything that could happen.

"I beg of you to save me, please. Bring me to MY salvation! Forgive me, please. I don't know how else to go about my life, I don't control who I am or what I do. Why did you give such evil my heart, my soul..."

She sobbed in her arms, trying to talk to the only one who seemed to listen. But she heard nothing but the emptiness of the room, her sobs echoing from the barren walls.

"Please...am I too lost? Will you save me, deliver me from evil?"

She still heard nothing, and huddled into a small ball. She slowly raised her eyes to stare at the wall, as if a sign would appear to her there. She saw nothing but dark, grey, cold walls. She reached out and pulled a rosary from under her pillow, holding it like a child held a bear.

"My savior, please help me. I need you to save me, or at least help me save myself..."

She felt comfort spread over her, knowing that somehoe things would be ok, that the Lord would forgive her. Her Lord would protect her from evil, that this would end...

"Thank you..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome put the finishing touched on the final page of her book. She took a deep breath and typed the final correction. She opened her eyes to make sure it was still there...

2 years of slaving over a broken down computer, 3 months of rewriting, and 2 months of editing...this was a done deal...

She smiled, and saved the file to an email. She would go down the the library and print it out, all 400 pages...

_If this sells...Kagome you won't have to be a waitress anymore! You won't have to worry about stupid thrift citi, or minimum wage jobs, you'll have a book! _

She smiled, her naive dreams giving her false hope.

_I wish Inuyasha was here, he would celebrate it with me..._

She hadn't seen him in over a week, it worried her. She knew he was extremely busy, with Naraku on the rise and all, but she couldn't help but selfishly missing him. She sighed and practiced balancing her pen on her nose, one of the few pleasures in life she hadn't taken the time to enjoy in a while...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She's balancing a pen on her nose..._

Ok, Inuyasha decided to take a break and check on Kagome...

He never realized how extremely bored she was...

But she was pretty good at it...

He stopped making meaningless nonsense into talents snd slowly creeped his way towards the side of the building, putting away his binoculars. She was still off in lala land, so he decided to have a little fun...

He silently landed on her apartment complex, and since she was the one who owned the top apartment, her rooms were right below him. He waited for a minute, and stomped...

He heard her scream...

He laughed through his teeth, not wanting to end the fun. He repeatedly jumped on the building's roof, sending shock waves through Kagome's room. When he stopped, he saw Kagome standing in the doorway of the tower that lead to the roof garden. She had a pissed off look on her face...

"You're a moron..."

Cmon...he was jumping around like he was trying to squash ants with his body weight. He looked like a rabbit on two feet...ridiculous...

"I can't believe I'm dating you sometimes..."

He smiled, knowing how to wipe that smug smile off her face. He raced up to her, and held her face, whispering with his sexy voice into her ear.

"Me either..."

He gently kissed her neck, grazing his lips against the skin. He trailed her jawline, slowly following the trail of the bone. He travel up towards the corner of her lips, then pulled away.

"No I have no clue why you love me..."

"Bastard..."

"Your bastard."

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with all the might she could muster. Of course he had expected it, and immediately felt her warm tounge enter his wide open lips. They kissed with a fiery passion, somethign they hadn't been able to enjoy for a while...

She sighed, her sweet breath leaving his mouth watering. She broke it, trailing her fingers down his chest...

"Inuyasha, my room now..."

"Lets think, 3 weeks ago you were a virgin, and now you beg for me."

"Yes, now my room NOW!"

"Hormones?"

"Yes..."

"Me too..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Midori watched that idiot hump another woman. How many times could this animal have sex and not DIE?

She mused to herself as she slipped out the backdoor to do a little investigating. She pulled up a ew strand of energy and created a sort of sphere around herself. The sphere flew out of the hideout and over the city. Of course she was high up enough that people her, and if they did happen to look up it merely looked like a yellow bird. She used her demon senses and was able to see far below her. She smelled the air, testing it for familiar sounds and smells.

"Silver Scar and...whats this..."

She opened her eyes in genuine curiosity. Her eyes flickers bright with a strange surge of interest...

"A woman...and..."

Her eyes opened all the way now...

"Sex..."

A look of shock spread across her face, a blessing of a twisted manner had just fallen into her hands. This was the exactly the information she needed...

Now all she had to do was follow the scent...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry its so short, but with eocs and gateways you can imagine!

Thanks bunches and bunches for the reviews! Wow I am so lucky to have peopel liek YOU who update(YOU know who you are)

You are loved very very much, those who take time to review.

Now onto some interesting news...

ANOTHER STORY! Yay, whoopie and all, but this I will work on over the summer..

If you want a little preview you can have one...just one...

The story is about if Kagome had been transferred to about the time Inuyasha and Kikyo were becoming friends. So its like, the ultimate choice, because there's no variables that take sides. And trust me, this is gonna be good, REALLY good.

And I say this not to idolize myself, but because this is something I'm really proud of. I mean I'm no great author, and I'm really blessed to have people who review and stuff. Sometimes I take it for granted cause i'm a big head, but I've recently been humbled. So thank you to everyone who DOES review! I really really love you(in a friendly way...or...well you get it)

toodles!


	16. Bankotsu

Chp 16

She opened her eyes, casting a light from them through the dark tunnel. Naraku's plan was simple, thats what she liked about it. The empire was ready as ever, the underground lairs and keepers came together for the last meeting before the unveiling.

Naraku was tall, proud of his dark deeds. His fangs gleamed with a dark smirk, as if keeping a humorous secret to himself. Midori knew better, Naraku never laughed at himself. She watched him sit around a table with another society called the Band of Seven. The leader, Bankotsu, was smiling along with Naraku. But this man was a human...although Midori doubted it was by choice. His face was beautiful though, slender eyes and side cheek bones. His face was somewhat cocky, like he knew he was better than you, and couldn't stop smiling about it.

It gave Midori a small flutter in her stomach to see him smile though...and that was a very VERY bad sign...

She turned her attention to the other man next to him. Jyakotsu, drag queen no doubt. His face was painted with lipstick, eyeliner, and blue streaks dripped down his face. He held his shinning black hair in a bun at the top of his head, two pins sticking out for decoration. The creepiest thing was that he wore a woman's kimono, a bright yellow thing, with a pink undershirt. She gagged, obviously not you personal shopper type gay guy...

Another man was there, a blad man with flames coming from his eyes. He was handsome in his own right, but a more mature and intellegent form from his companion, Bankotsu. Renkotsu, she believe it was Naraku called him. A pyro no doubt, always over there with his lighter toying with the flame. But he never looked at the flame, merely kept his gaze on Naraku...

A squat little man named Mukotsu was next in line. His angular face was covered in red slashes, his round red lips protruding like blood from a wound. His round eyes were like a bug's or something, definately not human. His large mouth was accomapied by small, baby-like teeth, protruding out like thorns. His smile was evil, like a snake with a very large mouth...

Kyokotsu, too much to be said about a man who can barely get a sentence out. He was a huge collasal giant, with buldging muscles and a tall 8 foot frame. His smiled made you think he was about to bite you with his sharpened teeth. His hair was pulled back with a blood staind headband. Scars lined across his face, ripping past the corners of his lips.

The man Ginkotsu was a regular Arnold Schwarteneggar(? Who really knows how to spell it?). Machine guns lined up their way from under his arms, a metal face mask cover half his face. Midori didn't know if it was for dramatic effect, or a true disfigurement. His seemed to growl unintetionally at everyone, like an animal.

Suikotsu, the man with a double soul. Midori had seen it more than one during their stay, a kind gentle man one minute, the next a derranged maniac with metal claws. She reminded her of Wolverine off the X-men, something she saw only from a boy on the street who had dropped the comic. He seemed to fit the profile, being crazy and all. But he could be very tender and kind, which shocked Midori as a cruel twist of fate. Like a prison he could never escape...

All seven of them were killing machines like Naraku, but unlike Naraku, none of them were demons. At least not technically. She caught the eye of Bankotsu again, seeing that cocky smile. She liked it more than she should allow herself, much more. His boyish face was shrouded with beauty, it made her heart flutter. It wasn't a good sign at all, something about him made her want to jump for joy, laugh at everything he said, or just gaze at him...

None of which she was allowed, or would allow herself to do.

She turned her head, and looked out the other way, convincing herself that this was completely idiotic...

Until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder...

She turned and jolted back, her hands clawed together in a dragon's clasp(your palms are together and your fingers are like a jaw, you push into their stomach to thrown them back or off balance)...

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..."

She put her hands down, and blushed slightly. It was Bankotsu,"Forgive me, I'm not used to such gestures."

"So you're Naraku's new girlfriend?"

She shook her head frantically,"No..NO! God no, I'm...a sort of...shadow of him."

"So he hired you or what? I've never seen him keep a woman around before..."

"No, he created me..."

She watched his shocked expression, waiting for it to turn into disgust...

"He created you? Cool.."

"You're not disgusted?"

"Nah, can't help who we are can we? Look at some of those guys bad there and you'll be disgusted."

She giggled, something she had never done before. She liked it, it made her body bubble with joy.

"So how long are you to reside here?"

"I dunno, depends on how long we're needed,"He eyed her making a quick look over of her," Of course, I hope its prolonged."

He looked her dead in the eye and gave a crooked smile. She knelt her head down, trying to shadow her fearful face. She knew that look, Naraku gave that look to women he raped and killed...

He tilted her chin, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid of me. You obviously have never met a man other than Naraku."

She nodded her head, not finding it in her heart to lie to him. She dared to look back up into his grey ones, watching them sparkle...

"I'm sorry, I'm still new to this world..."

"Its ok..."

He saw her Naginata leaned against the wall behind her. He eyed her...

"Do you fight?"

"Better than anyone alive."

"HAH! You have obviously never met me! Tell you what, change into some fighting clothes and come fight me. I need a good challenge."

"To the death?"

"Of course not, just a friendly match."

"A what?"

"No death, just fighting til one gives."

She looked at him curiously, but accepted his proposal. She watched him walk away, feeling a lightness within her that wouldn't seize to lift her up...

_Is this happiness?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha ran after a mugger who had just beaten a girl down to the ground and took off with her purse. He jumped up over the man, landing gracefully in front of him, giving him a deadly glare. He punched him clear between the head and knocked him out. He picked up the purse and gave it to the woman.

"Sorry miss, some people just never learn..."

He picked up the junky and dropped him off at the police station.

"Idiot..."

Inuyasha tied him to the pole, and taped a letter signed by the woman to him.

_Back to the look out, fun fun..._

He jumped up the the top of the nearest building, gliding over the tops as if he was flying. He took in all the scents, breathing in the aroma of this city. He smelt alot of sex, booze, and other things he didn't want to go into detail about. But somethign made him stop. Something always did when he smelt that smell...

Naraku...

He ran faster towards the smell, his legs painfully repressing him with every step. But he couldn't concentrate on that, not right now. He had to get to that scent...

It lead him to a dark corner of the city, alot of murdering and underground junk went on around here. He waited for Naraku to show his face, his dead fucking face...

"I'm glad you showed, Inuyasha..."

He stopped dead in his tracks, a young girl with pigtails and green eyes...the same girl from last time...

"You...how do you know that..."

"The girl only screamed it a couple hundred times with you were pleasuring her..."

His face twisted into a snarl, hers only became a small smile...

"I won't tell Naraku, about Kagome...where she lives, works, eats...or you...Mr. Taisho..."

"You bitch!"

"HAH! I'm a bitch, me? Never, I just needed information, and I looked for it..."

"You're a dead bitch..."

"I'd love to see you try..."

He lashed out, sending a stream of the Wind Scar towards her. She smiled and balled up the energy, throwing it behind her. She eyed him, daring him to try again...

"You can't win that way..."

She send a stream of water towards him, but he whacked it to the side with his sword. He glared, daring HER to try again this time...

She continued to smile, her soft lips turned upwards in a smirk.

"I do have a proposal to offer you though..."

"Keh! don't give me that!"

"If you would listen you might be surprised..."

She looked at him, her eyes glistening...

"I'll protect Kagome, in exchange for you killing Naraku."

"GO TO HELL!"

He swung the Tetsusaiga at her, suceeding in cutting her shoulder, but missing her head.

"HEY! I am helping you here! Naraku's getting ready to unleash this huge scheme and take over the world type psycho thing and I don't want that to happen! I'm not bad by choice, I would give anything to be like you. The only way I can is if Naraku dies! So quit trying to kill me and compromise with me!"

She gave him a half threatening half pleading look. Her heart thumped against her chest, waiting for any word from his mouth...

"I'm listening..."

A swell of relief passed over her...

"He created me...I don't have a choice but to help him. He holds my heart, my very soul is his to control. The only way to escape him is to kill him, but with a single crush of his hand, he can destroy me. I don't have any way to fight him, so maybe...I could find smeone to defeat him. No one was strong enough, not til I met you. If you figure out all the power locked up inside you, you could defeat him."

He eyed her, still wanting more...

"Kagome's in danger every second, Naraku's still hot on her tail. But I know a place where she'd be safe, where she'd be gaurded. But you've got to defeat Naraku for me...I can't live like this..."

She gazed at him, pittifully. He hated those eyes of her's, how intense they were. Lime green...no jade green...

"You still haven't told me your name..."

"Midori..."

_Green, of course. I'm surprised Naraku had the creativity to give her a name actually..._

"Well Midori, you've got me. I can't very well tell if you're being truthful or not. But I doubt you'd actually go through the trouble of telling me all that just to kill me. I guess I'll trust you for now...But Kagome stays with me."

"But she's in GRAVE danger with you! Soon you'll be the target of every henchman of Naraku's. He's coming out of hiding, he's bringing his entire empire up from underground. He's coming after you first!"

"Why..."

"Because you're a real threat. You have such power inside you, that you haven't even touched yet. Train, practice, do everything you can to unlock those powers! But until you have Naraku is tons stronger than you."

"Then I'll train, won't take long..."

"He's coming out of hiding within a week."

"I'll train night and day then, I refuse to let him hurt people..."

"It won't be enough..."She gave a sad smile,"Nothing will be enough, not against him, not in what little time we have."

"Stall him, do everything you can to slow down his actions."

"I'll try, but I still say it won't be enough..."

"And I say it will! I've got more will and more power than you've come to believe. I WILL kill him before he hurts the innocent, understand."

"I hope so..."

She closed her eyes, letting her long lashes touch her pale cheek. She raised an arm and summoned a dozen or so strips of energy. They encircled her in a sphere, drifting up towards the sky. She zoomed away, feeling nothing but dark gray...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bankotsu fiddled with his armor, waiting for the green eyed girl. He lifted his Banryou, seeing his reflection in the shinning metal. He sighed, bored...

He heard a wizzing sound above his head and looked up to see a shinning yellow sphere. When it reached the ground the strips holding the sphere shape slithered into the ground revealing the green eyed girl. She had on a long sleeved top with flared out sleeves that went to her elbow. She wore a chinese top made with red and gold, with mathing pants. She had her hair down...

"Hello!"

"You never did tell me your name..."

She oopsed,"Midori...I'm sorry, I must seem rude."

"Bankotsu, its cool though. Probably thought you'd mentioned it already."

"Thank you..."

She looked up into the dark grey eyes, watching them shine with his smile. She blinked and readied herself.

"I won't go easy on you..."

"I would only give you the same courtesy..."

She looked for the red marker. It blinked, and she waited for him to make the first move.

He threw his Banryou at her, trying to slice her. But she jumped back, sending a stream of water at him. He blocked it with his Banryou, and looked for any other attacks. She bent down and pulled a long shimmering strip from the ground, at least 13 ft in length. He watcher her curiously as the strip wrapped itself around her like a ribbon. She waited for him again...

He waited for her, not wanting to spoil the fun. She sighed and opened a lighter, sending a stream of fire towards him. He gasped and barely dodged the flame. He braced himself and pushed back the blaze, sending it back at her. She pulled up a stream of water and stopped it in its tracks. He came in for a direct attack, and met the blade of her Naginata. He smiled, not expecting her to actually know how to use it. He smiled...

"HAH!"

He punched her in the gut, sending her back into the wall. She felt her back crush into the cement barrier, knocking her into momentary shock. Next thing she knew Bankotsu was charging at her, about to cut her in half with the Banryou. She gasped and blocked his blade withher strand of energy. He looked surprised to see he couldn't cut through it. He met her gaze.

"I did underestimate you..."

"Most do..."

She sent a stream of wind at him, blowing HIM back into the other wall. She sent a wave of fire and water at him. His eyes widened...

But it stopped an inch from his nose...

She smiled,"I won!"

She let the water rush to the ground and he fire spew away. She walked over and helped him up.

"You are good..."

"Well, no offense or anything, but you are only a human..."

He turned his face away, she felt she upset him...

"Something I hope to soon change.."

She watched him get a scowl on his face, wondering what was wrong...

"You are an amazing fighter, most demons don't last more than 30 seconds. We much have been fighting for at least 6 or 7 minutes..."

He turned his face back into that smile, unexpectedly sending Midori's stomach into flips...

"Yea, well I guess I'll just have to train more! Dont't worry, next time I'll beat you, you can be sure of it!"

_He seems so upbeat, so sure of himself. I don't know why...but I like it..._

She nodded and set her Naginata on her shoulder, resting it.

"Next time..."

"I hope so..."

He got up and walked off. She felt sad to see him go, and yet...she still felt...happiness...

_What is wrong with me?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! New chapter, woohoo! I'll be posting up the picture of Midori soon, wait did I do that already?

ooo Goes to check photobucket...00000

No I have not, I should go do that...but not now. ANYWAY! Randomly I made Midori like Bankotsu, whats not to like? Sexy, strong, and long hair! He's a babe, yes I know

I will be drawing pictures of him too, once I get better at drawing him(few quick sketches here and there but nothing really worth your time to look at) And to anyone and everyone who read about the next story I am posting it up tonight along with this chapter, cause believe it or not, this story's almost over. Just 2 or 3 more chapters! Something like that!

Please review, and if you didn't review the last chapter, review it. It's got 4 reviews I usually get like 9 or 11 I'm disappointed in you all! But its forgiven, because I'm becoming a bit of a big head! ANYWAY...

Please do review BOTH chapters, and check out the other story!


	17. Kyokotsu

chp 17

Naraku had called the meeting to its final phase. Tonight...yes tonight would be their greatest victory. Tonight he would rise over all these people who laughed at him, who tried to outwit him. These fools who dared to defy him, the one who betrayed him, all of them would feel his wrath. They would kneel to his power, sucome to his desires...

Power was good...

He would reign from this city...

He had only one tiny thorn to take care of beforehand.

"Kyokotsu..."

The huge man stomped into the room. His boulbous eyes popping out of the sockets, his sharp teeth beared liks fangs. Naraku smiled...

"Kill the wretch Silver Scar. He'll find you, if you leak this scent."

Naraku held up a bottle of his own blood. Kyokostu smiled maliciously...

"**_Yes..._**"

The giant of a man stumbled out of the room, the floor beneath him nearly cracking form his emormous size. He grinned, his bloodshot eyes staring in a way as if he was about to take a bite out of you. Midori waited for him at the end of the hallway, her hair in pigtails again. She wore a pink kimono with blue and gold hues, her green eyes shinning brightly. She nodded, and put him into a cocoon of energy, sending him o to his destination...

_Your first challenge...are you truely ready?_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Inuyasha held Kagome, their hair tangling in the wind. Her soft skin pressed against his cheek, he gently grazed up and down. She felt his chest suddenly spasm, and saw his nostils flare. He was sniffing...

"Kagome I have to go, get inside and don't come out no matter what."

"But Inuyasha..."

"Do as I say, unerstand?"

She stood silent, her lips pressed together tightly. She sighed out, nodding her head reluctantly.

"Please stay safe..."

He quickly kissed her lips, and jumped out the window. He landed a milisecond later, and soared to the next building. He ripped off his clothes as he ran, exposing his suit. He quickly dipped his fingers in black paint, and quickly decorated his eyes. His untied the Tetsusaiga from his back, and placed it at his side.

_Shit SHIT! Naraku's out of hiding..._

He cursed to himself, and followed the scent.

_Blood...either a good or a bad sign..._

He raced towards the source of the scent, quickly gliding over the rooftops, speeding as as his legs would take him. His hand on his Tetsusaiga in case of any surprises. He smelt the scent coming down from the alley coming up next. He jumped down, gripping the ground with his hand. A shiver of anger ran down his spine as he realized this wasn't Naraku...

_What is this scent? Human blood, and burned flesh..._

He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, his eyes glowing in the dark shadows of the alley. His eyes flickered from left to right, trying to sense anything in the shadows.

"**_Kyokotsu squash you!_**"

Two giant fists came slamming down, shattering the concrete beneath them. Inuyasha jumped up, just out of reach. He jumped off the knuckles, slamming the Tetsusaiga down on Kyokotsu's arm. But Kyokotsu pushed him back with his elbow, and sent Inuyasha back into a wall. Kyokotsu growled and stared at the wound.

" Yea take that you bastard..."

Inuyasha held up his Tetsusaiga, trying to find a path for the Wind Scar...

But he could only see his aura, not this Kyokotsu's aura...

_What is this? Why can't I form the Wind Scar..._

He stared stupidly at the sword, then dodged another set of fists. He moved his lean body from left to right, dodging a shower of fists. He grimaced, shards of cement piercing his skin. He jumped up and flipped around, and slashed the Tetsusaiga down, trying to cut off his arm.

But Kyokotsu moved it just in time, and just his other arm to punch Inuyasha through a wall. Inuyasha felt a numbing pain spread through his back. He felt himself become momentarily stunned, until a huge fist came ramming into his gut. He felt something spew from his mouth.

He dared to give his gut a quick glance...

He was impaled with two metal rods...

He felt his vison blur, and his life began to slip away. Hie felt his pulse begin to weaken.. God was this the end... Beaten by the likes of him...

He saw another fist aim striaght for his gut. This time he would surely smash his body organs and he would die instantly. He tried in one last effort to save himself. He lifted the Tetsusaiga at an angle so that is Kyokotsu hit it, it would slice him in half. He held it as best her could, praying that he would be spared from death. He needed to live...

"I refused to die!"

He thrusted the sword out and split the man in half. His body shook, and disinagrated into dust...

Inuyasha gasped, and threw up more blood. He pushed himself off the metal rods, looking at the gapes inside him. He grit his teeth and fell to the ground. He propped himself up on one arm, struggling to stand. He hobbled to his feet, and slowly walked away. He used all his remaining strength to jump to the top of a nearby building, and collasped on the cement...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He felt the sunlight prick at his skin, his body crusted with dried blood. He turned onto his back, feeling his stomach. The puncture wounds were gone. He nodded to himself, letting his arm fall back onto the concrete. He took in a deep breath, and got up, letting the blood rush to his head.

"God, what time is it..."

He placed a hand to his head, and look down at the sidewalk. Thousands of people carved the streets, it had to be around noon or so. He sighed and layed back on the cool cement.

_You need to get up and tell Kagome you're ok..._

But he lazily dozed off, trying to regain his strength...

_Wait Kagome will have food...food is energy._

He stood up, and slowly jumped over to Kagome's building. He kinda tumbled through her window, falling to the ground instead of to his feet. He heard a gasp, and feet runnign towards him.

"INUYASHA!"

She dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't breathe...

"Ka..GO...me..."

"Where were you! I was worried sick about you..."

"I was recovering from being impaled with a metal rod..."

"Not again..."

"Its ok, I get stronger everytime it happens. Soon it won't even make me flinch..."

He kinda went loopy after that, falling onto Kagome's lap. She sighed, and stroked his hair.

"You must be thristy..."

"And hungry..."

"Come on, lets get you rested up..."

"Kagome, whats going on? I feel something's different with you."

She gave him a startled look, and glanced away...

"Nothing...come on I've got some Marie Callender's pot pies in the freezer, you can have those."

"Please don't lie to me..."

"Of course I'm not, I'll go heat them up now..."

He looked at her, and sighed...

Something was wrong, he could sense it...question was...what?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT?"

"He killed Ryokotsu, singled handedly..."

Midori kneeled before her master, the burden of telling him the bad news had been unanimously given to her.

"How could I let this happen, why didn't I kill him sooner..."

"Master Naraku, please...Mukotsu will be able to stop him. With his poisons, it will be a matter of seconds..."

"But with his nose..."

"That will be his downfall, his powerful nose will be overpowered with poison..."

Naraku smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, Mukotsu will be useful after all. But send Jyakotsu along as well, the two combined should be a powerful duo..."

"Yes sir..."

She trailed off, cursing herself. Inuyasha wouldn't stand a chance against Jyakotsu...would he? He could easily defeat Mukotsu, but Jyakotsu, with his snake-sword, who really did stand a chance...

This would end up to be an interesting match...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the late update, but I've had exams and eocs and next week finales! Why can't they just pick one damn test?

Agh sorry, just a little irritable. I've had to re write this entire chapter, I accidentally hit the wring button and deleted the whole thing. So I've had to start out from scratch...again! Well no harm done, I think this turned out better.

And to everyone reading this, forget the 2 or 3 chapters left, I was so off it wasn't even funny. Many more to go...YAY!

Can anyone guess whats wrong with Kagome? Anyone?

Well please REVIEW! Please Please Please, I know I have been late on the updating, but please review please please please!


	18. This pain

chp 18

A/n: Ok just to note, for those who think Kagome is pregnant, you're wrong. Its close...but a little off...

Chp 18(you'll find out this chapter)

Kagome wringed the hem of her skirt. She was waiting outside the doctor's office. She was shaking with fear, completely afriad of these results...

"Higurashi Kagome, the doctor will see you now."

She looked over at a nurse with a clipboard, smiling warmly. Kagome picked up her purse and walked over to the door, looing for her doctor's room number. She walked down a narrow hallway, painted in a baby blue. She supposed it was meant to sooth people, but the knot in her stomach refused to be unnerved. She caught the number, and took a deep breath.

She opened the stainless steel door, and walked in. She sat on the examining table, her head bent watching the floor. She felt like a child, with her legs dangling, swinging them back and forth. She closed her eyes, praying it was a mistake...

"Ms. Higurashi..."

A man in a white lab coat came in, his soft gray hair combed over to one side. His old face worn with sadness, his soft brown eyes teary and unmistakable filled with regret.

"Your tests results have come back."

"And..."

"Your suspicions were correct..."

"So..."

"You have a tumor in your brain, and its progress is progressing rapidly. If we don't start treatment soon, you and the fetus will die."

She knelt her head, tears coming to her eyes. The doctor leaned over and put his arms around her.

"The baby has a 40 chance of survival with the treatment."

"I don't know how to tell the father..."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"He will understand your decision then."

"I don't want to die..."

"I will do all in my power to prevent that..."

"Is there any other option? Any..."

"Only one, but it is almost impossible..."

"Please tell me, I'm desperate."

"Remove the fetus, and let it grow in another's body. Then when it is born, you take it. I've heard it done, and the fetus developed into a healthy baby. If you deem that to be a more suitable option..."

"Let me talk to Inuyasha..."

"Yes, I was about to suggest that..."

_Dear God...please give me strength..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Inuyasha swooped into Kagome's window. He wiped off the make-up and looked for the spare change of clothes he had left. He found them on the table, neatly folded. He changed, and looked around wondering where she was. He hopped onto the couch, and watched some t.v...

Suddenly he heard the door click, and the knob turn. He jumped up, and saw Kagome walk in. He took in a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Hey..."

She merely gave him a look, and turned away. She faced the wall...

"Kagome what's wrong?"

She continued to face the wall, her hand on it for support. She was shaking...crying.

"Kagome..."

He wrapped his arms around her, but she ducked and ran away. She slammed the door, and locked it. He pounded on the door, listenign to her sobs on the inside. It broke his heart and he had to know what was wrong...

"Kagome! What's going on!"

"Just go away!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No..."

"Then why can't you talk to me?"

He took a claw and wiggled it around in the lock. He heard the door click, and he wrestled her to the floor. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too heavy for her. He clasped his hands around her wrists, so she couldn't slap him or something, and used his knees to lock her legs in place.

"LEMME GO!"

"No! You wouldn't tell me on your own, now I'm forcing you!"

"LEMME GO AND I'LL TELL YOU!"

He unwrapped her wrists, and stared at her. She bit her lip, and went for his arms, needing to be held. She sobbed into his chest, crying uncontrollably. She trembled in his arms, her tears staining his shirt. He stroked her hair, and knelt his head on the top of her's. She clung to him, unable to let go.

She continued liks this for what seemed like forever. He took her shoulder's and ripped her away from his chest. She dared not to look into his eyes, and looked away. He grasped her chin, making her look straight at him. Her lip quivered, and tears formed in her eyes...

"Kagome...please I need to know..."

She nodded, and tried to redeem herself. She took in steady deep breaths, trying to calm down enough to speak.

"I went to the doctors..."

His whole body stopped moving...even his heart skipped a beat. Doctor's were never good...

"I have a tumor in my head..."

"Is it cancerous?"

"Yes..."

His eyes shot open, and a shock of pain ran through his heart. He slowly shook his head, then he was rapidly rockign his head. He screamed, "No...NO!" He grasped her closer, as if he'd never let her go. He felt the tears begin to fall, and immediately squeezed them shut.

"God...no..."

He squeezed his eyes, feeling the tears somehow get through.

"Inuyasha..."

"No...no...not you, not you..."

She felt herself die, unable to find the strength to tell him her horrid secret. She leaned up close to him, chiking on her word. She whispered close into his ear,"I'm pregnant too..."

He felt his whole world crash land. He shook with tears, gasping for breath. He squeezed her, not even considering she was telling the truth.

"No...Kagome...stop lieing..."

"Inuyasha..."

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

She sniffled, tears running down her face as well. He felt his lower lip quiver. He knelt his head to her's, feeling her face. He wiped the tears away. His hand trembled, wiping the ever flowing tears. He gave up trying to make them all leave, and wraped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Kagome...you can't leave me..."

Her voice quivered, the pain of the subject was overbearing to her heart,"I have two choices...To either let the baby grow inside me at a 40 chance of survival. Or have the baby surgically removed and put into a host mother..."

"Do you want this baby Kagome?"

"Do you?"

"Of course...anything we created means more to me than my own life..but so does your's..."

"What should we do?"

"What are the odds on a host mother?"

"I don't know..."

He looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"What are the best odds for you?"

"A host mother..."

"Then that's what we'll do..."

"I need surgery withing the next week..."

"Then lets go as soon as possible.."

"No, just me..."

"NO! I will be there for you, I am going to go with you."

"Inuyasha, Naraku's coming out of hiding soon...you need to protect the people."

"NO! I need to protect you!"

"There's nothing you can do for me! I'm a broken human, I might not even survive this cancer, and if I die there's nothing you can do!"

"SO I'M SUPPOSED TO SIT BY AND WATCH YOU FIGHT THIS ALONE!"

"No...but you can't always be there.."

"Kagome...I will always be there for you, never think other wise..."

"I love you..."

"I love you more..."

He leaned her chin up, and captured her quivering lips, their kisses salty with tears...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is this Silver Scar, he'd better be cute for all this trouble Naraku is putting us through for him..."

"Who cares! Let's just get him over with."

The squat man pulled out a bamboo holder of poison, giving Jyakotsu a mask to filter the poison. He smiled, and tied it behind his head.

"How will we find him," Mukotsu asked.

"He'll come to us..."

Jyakotsu pulled out a silver blade, and entered the main street of the city...

"YOO HOO! Silver Scar!"

He waved his arms frantically, and smiled.

"Good...no one to save the innocent..." He pulled his arm back, ready to slash his sword through the air. Ready to taste blood again...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please don't kill me, please!

Please!

I do beg of you not to flame me, because seriously thats just not cool (even though I have awesome reviewers who are usually cool about this...when they REVIEW!)

Ok I've seriosuly been cool about this, but I have been getting only half my usual amounts of reviews! For about 3 chapters now, can people please just tell me if they are that bad? How can I improve my writing so that people will review?

If you have this information...please tell me. Maybe I dunno about it...

REVIEW!

Sorry, now I sound like a big head... Sorry, but it needed to be said...again...

I hope you liked this chapter(writing wise, not...the cancer/pregnancy/host mother. And yes people can really transfer an egg from on woman's body into another. Its been done, I read it in reader's digest.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! (see I'm back to like begging on my knees...)


	19. Mukotsu

chp 19

Inuyasha felt the tears still flow, breathing in Kagome's soft scent. He felt shivers run down his body, the pain echoing throughout his body. He stroked Kagome's hair, wrapping his long arms around her small frame. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in her soft scent...

But then his worst nightmare came into play...

Human blood...lots of it...

His eyes shot open, and he ran to the window, grabbing his sword that was leaned against the window. Kagome reached her hand out halfway, and sort of let it hand in midair as he soared out the window, somehow already changed...

She felt so alone...but what was she to do?

She fell to the ground and sobbed into her arms...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, his pain mixed in with adrenaline. It was like oil and water, they just didn't mix. He soared over the roof tops, running at top speeds. They stench of blood was thick in the air, like a mass slaughtering...

He prayed he was wrong.

He came into the city's main square. Red splashes were scattered randonly on the street and sidewalk. There were bodies all over, with faces frozen in terror, with eyes rolled back, mouths still screaming silently. His body shook with fear and anger at this mass slaughter. His eyes scanned for the culpret...

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

His ears were met with a slight chuckling. He turned to see a man with a dress and makeup on. A huge sword was shouldered next to his neck. He licked blood off his fingers...

"You are cute! Look at those ears, I could just eat you up!"

He cooed like a grandma did to a grandchild. Inuyasha jumped at him, swinging the Tetsusaiga at him. The man laughed and threw the sword down like a whip. It coiled around and smacked him right int he jaw, sending him backwards on his feet. He groaned and whipped blood from the cut on his face. It wasn't deep, just a shallow wound, but it still hurt...

"MMMM! Your blood is tasty, I bet you are..."

He whipped his sword around again, and Inuyasha tried to block it with the Tetsusaiga. But it spiraled around, wrapping itself around the blade, slashing Inuyasha across the chest. He whinced and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. Jyakotsu smiled, his eyes wide with pleasure from his pain...

"I could cut you up, and wear you! You are just absolutely adorable!"

Inuyasha yelled a whooping battle cry, and slashed down the Tetsusaiga against Jyakotsu's sword. He ground his teeth, and pushed harder against the constantly twisiting mass. He felt himself began to pour out sweat, and his face burned with the tension. He looked at Jyakotsu, who giggled through a mask...

He realized what was happening too late...

He held an arm up to his nose and mouth, and jumped up over the rolling smoke. He saw a small figure within the fog of poison. It shook with laughter, jostling around like an evil midget. He glared, hating these people for what they did. Killing all these people, just to hurt him. Hurting him worse because of his circumstance...

It made his blood boil...

"I am the poison maker Mukotsu. Prepare for the excruciating pain that will come to you from my newest concoction."

His lower half of his face was covered by a white mask, but he could imagine the bitter laugh behind it. He felt his breathing begin to become staggard, and watched as these two continued to laugh it up. Inuyasha groaned, and tried to find any kind of demonic power to help create a Wind Scar. He couldn't sense anything...

He was going to die if he didn't figure out something soon. He felt the poison creep through his veins, closing in on his heart, daring him to die or not. He felt his legs begin to give, and his stomach began to churn. His eyesight was already blurry, and his face was hot with fever.

"First you will become weak with sickness, then one by one your bodily functions will shut down, and finally your lungs will give. But not your heart. You will be in agony for at least an hour before you die. Naraku wanted you to suffer as long as possible. Unfortunately, this was the slowest poison I have, I'm sure you're grateful to have one hour. Of course, you'll probably think you'll find the antidote..."

He watched the midget man with wide eyes...

"Yes see, antidote," He held up a little vial," I always keep a spare when I get into the action myself, just in case."

Inuyasha jumped up, attacking the small man. He ripped the lid off a babmoo container, and black smoke whooshed out and attacked his flesh. He felt it begin to eat away at his suit, the heat burning him with invisible flames. He almost jumped back...almost...

But this pain was a small price to pay for the antidote. He reached out, and grabbed the vial from the bitty hands of the poison maker. He rolled to the ground. He heard the small roar of the poison maker...

"Jyakotsu! Hurry, kill him before he drinks it!"

In one swig, Inuyasha drank the vile. He smiled at Mukotsu, who's face was red with the embarassment of his failed attack. Inuyasha saw the white of the gleaming sword whip around to slash him again. But he was quick in action, and shot it back with the Tetsusaiga. He glared at Mukotsu for calling Jyakotsu to his rescue...

"You little asshole!"

The little man grabbed another bamboo shoot, this time a green fog slowly creeped out. But Inuaysha jumped above him, and landed away fromt he fog. He grinned, and with one slash Inuyasha cut through the midget. Just like Kyokotsu, he disinagrated into dust...

"Well I got to go Silver-beary! I'll see you again soon!"

He disappeared in a blink of an eye, probably with the help of Naraku. Inuyasha groaned from his burns, the damn poison being a cloud of acid, not really poison at all. His suit held up pretty well against that stuff, his arms were hardly singed. He was thankful to Sesshoumaru for giving him such powerful armor...

Finally after a few moments, his initial concern, Kagome, ripped through his heart. He hurridly returned to her, to hold her in his arms. After a few minuted of running, he reached her apartment. He told her of the mass slaughtering, and told her to get the phone.

"Police..."

She nodded, and handed him the phone. He held her in his lap as he talked to the operator. Finally the converstaion was done, and he held his beloved Kagome once more. He reached down, and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him, trying to get his attention.

"I have to go to the neurologist..."

"I'll come with you, k?"

"I love you..."

"I love you so much more..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"YOU LET HIM DIE!"

Bankotsu screamed at Jyakotsu, another member of their team gone now.

"Well it wasn't my fault, he let his guard down! Plus Silver Scar was ssoooooooooooo amazingly cute. Oh! If you could of seen him, Bani, You would understand.."

"SHUT UP! You let him die! We look out for one another, we're brothers!"

"Look, he's dead, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing...forget it..."

He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the ground.

"Go get Renkotsu, and go practice..."

He shrugged and walked out of the room. Bankotsu sighed and tossed himself on the nearby bed. His heart went out to Mukotsu, even if he was a creepy little bug of a man...

He sighed, unable to conjure up any real compassion.

0Knock Knock0

"Come in..."

The door creaked open, and shinning jade eyes peered in at him.

"Oh its you..."

She pushed open the door, and spun around, carring a tray of food for him..

"Master Naraku told me to entertain you for the night while he tended to his...personal buissness..."

"He's on a sex rampage?"

"He's out of control..."

He set the tray down on his lap, and sat next to him,"Eat..."

He shrugged and began to slurp at the noodles and rice. He offered her some, but she had already eaten...

"He's going to drink himself to death at this rate. Or sex himself out..."

"He's an idiot..." His sentence had somewhat of a hidden meaning,"Years back, before you were born or whatever, he was a human. He fell in love with a girl named Kikyo. But she was taken by this Inuyasha guy. One night, Inuyasha left her on the steps to go to her house, and didn't make sure she got safely inside. Naraku stole the chance to rape her, and then killed her for loving another and not him. The next day, he went on a sex rampage...and became what we know now. A sex driven, crazed half-demon who's street name is Black Raper..."

"I feel pitty for Kikyo..."

"You should...She wasn't one who deserved to die."

She was amazed at his words. He was supposed to be a ruthless murderer, and yet here he was...feeling pitty for a girl he didn't even know.

"How can you do this line of work? You are so kind-hearted..."

"I do it, because I feel like it! I'm not kind hearted, just happy. You're just a stupid naive little girl..."

"HEY! I am not! Take it back!"

"No..."

"TAKE IT BACK!"

She took his wrists and wrestled his to the ground. He smiled, tossing her onto her back with ease. He towered over her, as if daring her to fight back. She kneed him in the gut, and tried to hold him down...

But he immediately flipped her over, this time squeezing her thighs between his knees. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but only suceeded in ripping her dress...

He had such firm hold on her wrists that when she twisted to the left, she stretched the fabric. The sleeve of the kimono ripped at the seam. She gasped, and he scrambled off her.

"My kimono..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She looked at him and smiled,"Its ok, just an accident!"

"I'm sorry Midori..."

She gave a warm smile, and he was entranced. He had never seen her actually smile before...

The way her eyes seemed to illuminate her features, how her lips curved up in a joyous smile. The way her cheeks rose to half her eyes, she was truely beautiful...

"Bankotsu, why do you care? Its just a kimono..."

_Why do I care?..._

He stared at her, his lips in a sort of "o"...

"Because its your kimono.."

She blushed, and brought her hand up to her bottom lip, biting on the kimono sleeve. She dared to watch how his gray eyes sparkled, how they seemed to have nothing in them but her...

"Midori?"

"Yes..."

"I'll get you a new one!"

He smiled, making her heart flip. She gave a nervous smile...

"Thhh...Thats ok. I can sew this one up jjust fine..."

"Nah, I'd love to! You deserve one anyway, I know Naraku doesn't take care of you like he should..."

She smiled, feeling a warm emotion grow inside her...

"Ok..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WOW! I'm sorry for bitching and gripeing...but hey! I got my normal amout of reviews! Lets keep this one up!

Yaunt to? (translation: You want to?) Sorry, you pick up the southern stuff up when you live in the south. Like Ya'll, and Reiedy? But I am not a redneck, I am just a current resident of redneckville! yay for Tennessee!

Sorry about the lack of interest, if you weren't interested. If you were, glad to entertain! AI AI AI! Friday is my last day of being a freshman, be proud. I won't update til sometime this weekend probably, maybe later. On saturday I have to go play at the Memphis Pyramid(yea memphis! I live near there...but I hate it. Everyone's ghetto, and no offense to them or nething, but I can never understand them)

So I will update soon, by next week. Untill then, take a few SECONDS of your time to REVIEW!

Please please please please please please please please please...

You get the idea, but seriously please review.

until that time...toodles!


	20. Oh crap

chp 20

Kagome sighed, waiting in the spacious office of Dr. Suikeichi. She wrung her hands together, praying that this was a mistake somehow. She looked to see the door creek open, and saw the doctor walk in. She gave him her full attention as he spoke.

"Kagome, you have three options. One, abortion.."

"Never..."

"Two, pray nothing goes wrong with the birth..."

She stood silent, wating for the last option...

"Three, a host mother..."

She looked at him, begging him for more information. He looked at her, his soft brown eyes heavy with sadness.

"Kagome, this procedure to put the fetus in another mother is still very new to society. I have only heard of a few cases where it was even possible. You have to have someone with your same blood, and who's body is willing to accept the child. And that is only if the fetus survives the operation..."

Kagome bit her lip, unsure of what to say...

"Kagome, you have cancer. You could die, and the last thing you want to do is give up on someone you love. At all costs, do not let that baby die."

"I know..."

"About your tumor, we've decided on giving you pills to hopefully stall the growth long enough to give you time to have the baby. If they don't, then we have to have emergency surgey to remove as much of it as we can..."

"I understand, I don't need to be told the bad parts..."

"Here.."

He handed her an orange bottle of large white pills,"Take one of these each day."

She nodded, giving a sad smile. She hated herself for submitting to this, but what could she do. She had to do everything to protect this baby inside her. She had to put this child first, because thats what she would have done in any other circumstance. Her heart grew tender, and she unconsciously place her palm on her abdomen.

She whispered to herself,"I will protect you..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha fought somemore simluations in the training area. His opponents were too easy, far too easy. He screamed at the operator to give him the strongest oppenent possible, but he was far to easy by Inuyasha's standards. He growled and told them to send in a death row victim. Maybe, a real person might be worth his time...

He was given a man by the name of Musu, a human buddist monk. He was convisted of killing an innocent woman, and then her child Then to top off his horrendous deeds, he raped both bodies. He was a twisted son of a bitch, and Inuyasha was glad to kill him.

"When ever you're ready..." Musu told him...

The green light went off and both the men attacked each other. Musu used his staff to strike against the Tetsusaiga, making it vibrate like a music fork. Inuyasha blocked each savage attack, trying to figure out this guys motives. Why was he pulverising the Tetsusaiga?

"You're nothing without that fang, are you now?"

He continued to strike at the sword, bending the blade a bit more with each strike. Inuyasha watched as his hand trnasformed into a scorpion's claw, reaching out to the Tetsusaiga and grabbing the blade. He ground his teeth, trying to find a way to protect his sword and himself at the same time. He growled, and threw his blade aside, as if daring him to attack him even if he was empty handed.

"You are a brave one, to throw away your most valuable tool..."

"Go to hell, I don't need that sword to defeat someone like you!"

"Then you'll pay the price for your ignorance!"

He sent a sutra towards him, that succeeded in taping itself to him. He became paralyzed instantly. He fell to his knees, watchign at the monk brought down his staff to smash the Tetsusaiga. He didn't even bother with Inuyasha, he wanted to break the sword all along...

"Well, its been fun Inuyasha..."

"Damn you.."

He smiled, his eyes glowing with malicious thoughts..

Inuyasha jumped up, refusing to degrate himself to this. He reached out at the monk, squeezing his neck. He felt his fingernails dig into his knuckles, but he just smiled. He squeezed tighter, watching his face turn plum purple. Finally he became limp, and Inuyasha snapped his neck.

"I'll break your neck, for you breaking my sword..."

He looked at the broken sword, the dozen or so pieces scattered about in a jumble. He felt a little part of himself die when he saw the broken pieces...

Now how would he defeat Narkau?

He gathered the pieces, and took them to Sesshomaru. He looked at him, glaring at him...

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Sesshomaru yelled at him, his eyes turning red.

"THAT WAS YOUR FATHER'S SWORD! MY FATHER'S SWORD! That was one of the ONLY things that wasn't hidden away from us!"

"Shut up, just tell me where to go to get it fixed..."

"I DON"T THINK IT CAN BE!"

"Just tell me, I know you would know."

Sesshomaru slammed his fist down on the table, trying to regain himself. He bit his lip, and squeezed his eyes together. He glared at Inuyasha with his monotoned cold eyes, and finally spoke to him.

"His name is Totosai. He lives outside the city, in a cave on the mountain. He'll know who you are, Tetsusaiga was his best work..."

Inuyasha looked at his eyes, feeling his heart go icy from his cold glare. He threw the pieces in a travel bag, zipping it up with a quick flick of his wrist. He looked up, not believing that this had happened to him. He threw the bag over her shoulder, feeling the sharp pieces dig into his back.

_I hope they don't break this fabric..._

He walked into the stainless steel room that held his custom made car. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his key ring. He fiddled around with it for a sec, and finally found the sleek siver key. He walked up to his sports car, unlocked the doors, and plopped himself right down into the front seat.

The usual mechanical woman's voice went,"Welcome, Silver Scar."

"Hello Silver Car..."

"Hah, hah, don't jest. I am named Tiffany200."

"Ok Tiffany, where can I find Totosai, the sword builder."

Her lights began to bleep, and she began processing his words. After a few seconds of this, she finally came to a screeching hault and spoke,"Latitude 780, longituge 96, are you ready sir?"

"As ready as I am to kill Naraku..."

"Hah, hah, sir you are funny..."

The car's engine seemed to generate a power of its own. The rumble of the engine, the smell of the exhaust, the rush of the dust behind them...

It was pretty awesome in its own defense...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter, yea I know. But I've been really busy and stuff, and I would rather read a short chapter than nothing, how bout you. Wow, I have so much more to do on this story. I can't belive I was naive enough to think I could get it done in 20 chapters. Geez...

Well anyway...REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I really would appreciate it. So please review, since begging is obviously getting eveyones attention. So thank god for caps lock!

REVIEW! Please


	21. Silver Dream

chp 21

Kagome held her tiny stomach, realizing that it had swollen up now. Just a little bit, not alot. But it made her smile, to have the amazing baby inside her. She smiled, realizing how beauitful her child would be with Inuyasha's genes. She rubbed her hand over the tiny swollen tummy, feeling a warm surge of happiness flow through her.

"I'd better get dressed and to the publisher..."

She got up off the old couch, not wanting to leave the warm marshmellow cushions. But she got up, and walked into her other room. She looked around her closet for something that looked...like she had any clue what she was doing...

She decided on a black business suit, with a conservative skirt that went lower than she would have liked. Of course she was trying to act professional, maybe this was the better route to go. She loked in the mirror, smiling at what she saw.

She slipped on a pair of black high heels, and strutted out to the living area, where she picked up a printed copy of her novel, _ Silver Dream. _Of course she had based the main character on Inuyasha, but of course he had given her consent to do so. It was about a girl who was lost when she was very young, and was rescued by a half demon who returned her home without ever saying a word. Every night after that, she wandered from her bed, and he returned her. He was her best friend, and she was his. But when she was 16, her mother found out about it, and they moved. So the girl dreamt of him at night, dreaming her would return to her. One day she met a man in the market place, who said he had seen this silver haired friend of hers. She followed the man only to find her friend locked in a cage, manic and wild. She went up to him, begging him to come back to her.

In the end the half demon and the girl escaped, and fell deeply in love. To escape the people who hated them for what they deisred, they fled to an enchanted forest, where their love let no one in to find them. They lived together until the girl died, and the half demon was still young and beautiful.

So he lived alone for 100 years, never leaving the forest. But one day, he found a young girl wandering through the forest. _How could she get in? _So he followed her, trying to figure out where she came from. She looked up at him one day, like she had always known he'd been there.

"Hello!"

When he asked how she got here, she said she followed her dreams. He didn't believe her, until she told him about the woman he loved before. She broke through his heart of ice, and showed him a world he had never known. Together they found a thousand adventures in this enchanted forest. They looked for spites and fairies, and defeated the evil within the forest. The half demon felt strongly towards her, but couldn't break his feelings towards his dead love. She always understood, and never questioned him. Then one day, they came across a demon's treasure. Inside was a jewel that would grant one wish of anyone who asked. The girl gave it to the half demon, telling him he had more to wish for then she did. He wished to be a human, and to live his life with the girl. But she stopped him, telling him that he didn't need to change for her.

"But I want to, I want to be with you..."

So he became human, and loved this girl like no one else. Even his first love couldn't compare to her. He had found love again after 100 years of suffering, his life was complete.

She smiled, remembering how magical it was to write the book. How she could let her imagination flow through the words. Of course, she didn't expect to get signed on her first publisher, but maybe she could at least get some experience in this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked into a deep cave, steam coming up through the vents in the earth. The place was like a lava pit, hot and steaming with molten lava. The red earth was dotted all around with orange, like a flowing river of lava. He expected to find a strong tall man hunched over a tiny little anvil, but instead he walked in to find a little old man crounded over a anvil, pounding a giant hammer down on a piece of metal. He turned around at Inuyasha's entrance, looking at him.

"Oh its you. Had a feeling you'd end up here sooner or later."

"Wha..."

"You're Inuyasha, right."

"Yea, hey wait a minute. How the hell do you know who I am old man!"

"I am Tetsusaiga's maker, I forged it from your father's fang. Of course I knew who his famous sword was going to."

"Yea well you did a crappy job on it..."

He threw the bag at Totosai, and he looked inside.

"What did you do Boy!"

"Feh, I didn't do anything, a monk did."

He felt the old man's fist slam down into his head,"You're an idiot! How could you let your father's sword break so easily?"

"Hey! Don't touch me! Your workmanship was terrible!"

"Ah, shut up."

"Go to hell..."

He looked at the broken pieces, wondering if even HE could fix it...

"I'll need this."

He took a pair of pliers from his robe and yanked out a fang from Inuyasha's mouth.

"OWWW!"

"Oh hush, you'll have a new one in no more than a day."

He growled,"Thats not the point!"

"Come back tomorrow, if I don't have it fixed by then...Well I'd find a new sword."

Inuyasha glared daggars at him. He turned around, going to work on the sword pieces.

"Bye bye Inuyasha!"

He rolled his eyes, disgusted with this whole she-bang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in a cramp little office with about a dozen other people, holding hundreds of pieces of papers sewn together. She waited patiently for her turn at the publisher's...

So far today, no one was signed. But she remained hopeful that she could at least get a good experience out of this...

Until she saw a young man no more than 25 run out of the room crying...

She gulped, begging her body not to give into the temptation to run away. She sucked in, long and soft, needing to refresh herself with oxygen.

"Higurashi Kagome..."

She jolted up, walking to the door of the publisher's. She heard a soft tap behind her, signaling a closed door. She sat down in a chair, hard and unstable. She felt her pulse quicken, and her body tense up. She looked to see an old man jump uo into a leather chair behind the desk. He stared at her, waiting for her begin...

"Um...I'm Kagome Higurashi and my book is called _Silver Dreams..._"

He didn't seem to lose attention, so she continued," Its about a young girl who falls befriends a Hanyou, and ultimately they fall in love. But when she dies, he goes into denial, and his heart turns cold. Then he meets another girl who frees his heart and loves him as much, if not more, than the first girl..."

He still looked interested...

"Do you want the full summary?"

"Do you have one?"

"Yes of course..."

She reached into the book, pulling out a piece of paper stuck between the bindings. She got up, and handed it to him.

"...It sounds like a best seller.."

She was shocked to hear these words from him. So shocked that she just stared at him," Ttt..thank you sir."

"I'll sign you for...oh I dunno...a million, does it sound fair?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide as they went, her face dropping down to the floor," Did you just say...one million dollars..."

"Ok fine, 2 million, but thats my final offer..."

She promptly fainted to the floor, the man's assistant coming to her aid. After a few minutes, she got up and looked at him,"Yes please..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat on Kagomes couch, waiting for her to get back. He flipped through the channels, worrying about where she was, what she was doing...

He just wanted her back in his arms again. So he could be sure she was safe and happy. He missed her...

But then he heard the door click, and a squeak from it opening. He jumped out of his seat to go to Kagome, taking her arm. Wich was a good thing, because she just about collasped when she came into the door. He slipped his arm under her legs, lifting her up with ease. She got out of her daze, and looked at him with eyes he couldn't decipher.

"What happened..."

"I...I..."

He felt his face go from worried to dead afriad...

"wwwhat...happened..."

"I...I.."

He waited this time for her to finish her sentence...

"I got signed...for 2 million dollars..."

As if on cue, she fainted in his arms. He shook her awake, trying to bring her back.

"Kagome, KAGOME!"

She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him,"Yes..."

"Did you say,"He gulped,"**2 million dollars...**"

"Yea..."

"You're a millionare..."

"A two-millionare..."

He hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around him. She clutched him close, the feeling still new to her. She wouldn't have to go to that crappy thrift store, or work in that dumb cafe'. She could get better, and give this baby a new life. She could have all that expensive medical treatment done, and she could get all better. She could give her baby a better chance at life...

"Inuyasha...we can..."

But he silenced her with a kiss, something they both so desperately needed. After this rollarcoster of ups and down, maybe this was the chance they needed to have the life they desired.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! New chapter, whoot whoot!

SOOOOO, what cha think about this new addition to the plot? Awesome, or not. And yes people really do get signed for that much money, I'm not making it up. It pays to write!

Hey I want people to guess where I live, just to see what people say. I dunno, just randomly while I was writing I was like, _Hmm I bet they have no clue where I'm from..._

So take a guess, cmon! It'll be fun. OF course you don't have to, but it just seems like fun to me. And I live in the US OF A

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please please please please please!


	22. I can't allow myself to love you

chp 22 To Moonlight black rose: That was the most enthusiastic review I EVER recieved, thanks. It so made my day, cause i was fighting with my boyfriend when I read it, and it made me feel bushels and bushels better. So this chapter is in your honor!

"Well Kagome, your surgery is schedualed for...thursday of next week."

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand, squeezing it slightly harder than nessecary. She glanced over at him, her eyes showing a bit of fear. She bit at her lip,"Thank you doctor..."

"Come on Kagome..."

Inuyasha took her arm, and lead her out the hospital doors. By the time they got in the car, Kagome was shaking..

"Whats wrong..."

"I'm afraid, of all this..."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit that Inuyasha knew signaled a deeper problem. He took her hand, and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. She looked at him, her face carved with question. He smiled,"It's gonna be ok..."

He took her in his arms, and held her face in his hands, so she could look him in the eyes,"I won't let anything happen to you...ever..."

"I know, but...you can't protect me from the inevitable..."

"Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you. If you need blood, I'll give you blood, if you need support I'll give you support, if you need an arm, I'll give you one of mine..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

She gave a small smile, and he turned to start the engine. She buckled her seat belt, and he turned to get his (a/n click it or ticket!). Kagome leaned back resting her head on the seatbelt. Inuyasha started to drive out of the clinic parking lot. He stole a glance at her every now and then, just so he could look at her beautiful face. By the time they reached his apartment, Kagome was asleep in the front seat.

"Stupid girl..."

He smiled and parked the car, carrying her all the way up to his room. He laid her down on the sofa, her sleeping form so peaceful in his eyes. He sat down next to her, slipping in behind her, and wrapped his arms around her protectively...

_I will always protect you...always..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Midori sighed, "I will do as you wish..."

She glared as she turned away, angry with Suikotsu. He was in his evil state, and he begged for a woman. She prayed he didn't do to her as Naraku did. She went down the the cellar, and picked out a nice one for him. The woman begged and screamed not to be taken away. But Midori had NO choice...

Besides...Suikotsu wasn't as evil as Naraku, he probably wouldn't kill her.

"You're not going to die, don't worry."

"You're hi whore aren't you!"

Midori looked at her, her eyes set in a glare,"Who's whore do you think I am..."

"That bastard Naraku's..."

Midori grew mad with fury, and striked out at the woman, pinning her neck to a wall,"I am no one's whore, unlike you you scummy filth!"

She threw the woman on the floor,"I know what you do for a living. Thats how you came here. You're not worried about you're body, how tainted you will become. You're worried right now that you'll die. Well thats what you get for selling yourself like that..."

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"Everyone has a choice..."

"You don't!"

She looked at the woman,"How would you know?"

"Your eyes, they are not like Naraku's and the others, they are kind. Your words are hateful to cover up your true feelings..."

"Be that as it may, you always have a choice...always..."

"My child...I do it for her..."

"Liar..."

The woman looked at Midori,"What..."

"You're lieing, you're trying to butter me up to get me to help you. I can sense it, and so no I won't help you."

Midori bent down and grabbed a few trailing strips of energy from the ground, throwing them towards the woman. They made a spherical cage around her, and Midori sent her to Suikotsu's chamber. She closed her eyes, letting out a broken sigh. She stared at the other woman, cowering in fear of her...

_I am a monster..._

She twisted around, sealing the chanber door with a wave of her hand. She marched up to her room, falling down on the grey cot. She reached over, and got a bowl of water from the side. She made the water trail out, creating shapes with it in the air. Then she turned it into ice, and threw them into the cement wall, shattering them. She flexed her hand, popping her knuckles.

"Hey!"

She looked over to her open door, and saw Bankotsu. She smiled,"Hey."

She motioned that it was ok for him to enter, and he bounced onto her cot,"So this is your room?"

"Yea, Naraku doesn't like to give me too many posessions, he says I'll become greedy of his fortune."

"I wouldn't even entertain the idea of you being greedy. Of course, having a grey room with nothing in it except a rack of clothes, 2 pairs of shoes, and a cot with a rotting night stand isn't much for simplicity."

She laughed,"Well I don't have it as bad as some..."

He nodded,"I remember, when I first entered into the society, I lived on the side of one of the underground city streets. The ground was always muddy, and always cold. I had only one set of clothes, of course I was lucky to have had even that..."

"Why?"

"Because I knew kids, who wore plastic sacks thrown out by the society."

"I'm sorry it must have been hard..."

"Its ok, look how far I've come! I'm one of the heads of the Society! Its not so bad anymore..."

"I hate it..."

He looked at her, giving her one of those secret glares,"I wouldn't let Naraku hear you say that."

"I know, but I don't have a choice whether or not I want to be here, do I?"

"Most of us don't..."

"Do you want to?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

She looked at his solem face, remembering how she felt the same about her life too...

"No I don't..."

"Good..."

She felt her hand brush against his, and she immediately retracted,"I'm sorry."

"Its ok."

She felt his hand brush against hers,"Its ok, to feel happy..."

She looked over at his sad smile, wishing there was someway to be closer to him. She felt his hand clasp around hers, and she looked over at him,"Bankotsu..."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No..never..."

"Not even now, when your hearts pounding, when your blood is rushing all around and you don't know what to do or where to look..."

"No...not even then..."

"Do you feel it too..."

"I do..."

She looked over at him, her green eyes lined with a soft glazed,"I feel everything you feel..."

She got up, and looked over at him,"But I can't allow myself happiness with you...forgive me..."

She exited the room, her self control dieing away with every step. How she wanted to run back to him, to feel good again. But how could she allow that, she wasn't allowed to feel for others. If all he wanted her for was sex, Naraku would give her to him without a second thought. But for love...

Naraku didn't approve of love...

She let her tears of blood fall, the iron smell penetrating her senses. She ran as fast as she could, tryign to run away from all of these feelings. She knew she should have blocked him out of her life, she should have never been friendly and happy with him. But how could she ignore him, with all these feelings swirling inside her...

_How can I...ever feel for him..._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Inuyasha returned to the old man named Totosai. The old man turned around,"Oh its you again..."

"No duh, where's my sword!"

"Well eh..."

"WELL?"

"Its by the door, but try it out first."

Inuyasha looked over, seeing the Tetsusaiga hanging over the table on a dry cleaner type hanger. It had a smiley face wth a heart going "we heart our customers". He rolled his eyes, and grabbed the sword.

"How much?"

"Um...oh $150."

He took out his wallet and threw the dollar bills at him. He pocketed the money, and watched in fear as Inuyasha drew out the sword...

And it fell to the ground...

"TOTOSAI!"

"What did I do!"

He umtransformed the Tetsusaiga, shoving it against his nose,"Why on God's green earth is my sword so heavy?"

"The bridge I used from your fang, it hasn't caught up to the power your father's held. Until you master your own power, Tetsusaiga will not lighten."

"So I need to..."

"Defeat as many enemies as possible and grow stronger..."

He punched him in the head,"I don't have time for that!"

"Well then," He became thoughtful,"You're doomed."

"You stupid old man!"

"Hey don't look at me, you're the one who broke the sword!"

"So! I need to be able to use it!"

"Then I'd start working."

Inuyasha glared at him, trying to squeeze information out of him,"Tell me how I can lighted the sword as fast as possible...please."

"Well...there is one way..."

"Tell me!"

"Well...if you defeated Ryukotsusei...but..."

"But what, if all I have to do if beat him, then there should be nothing to it."

"HAH, don't be so cocky! Your father died from what that demon did to him, in fact the only way your father defeated him was by setting him into an eternal sleep. All you need to do is kill him by running the Tetsusaiga through his heart, then destroy his body using the Tetsusaiga."

"What? Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!"

"Because you probably should have leanred the mastery on your own, but you need it now. I will give you the power necessary to defeat this man Naraku, as long as you continue to use it for good. Besides...you would have killed me."

"Damn straight!"

"Oi..."

Inuyasha sheathed the blade, and tied it at his waist. Totosai gave him a map of the area where Ryukotsusei's body was found. Inuyasha thanked him unwillingly, and got out of the cave. He shouldered the untransormed blade, wondering what to do next. Of course...as always...something in the wind made hm cringe...

Naraku's scent...

He twisted around, to find not Naraku, but Midori. Her hair was let down, the twisting locks trailing in the wind...

"Inuyasha, Naraku's coming after Kagome next. He figured it out, that she was mroe to you than someone to protect..."

"How!"

"He's the one who got her sick. He found out she was carring your child, and he told that man Mukotsu to give her a 'radiation treatment'. I didn't understand what he meant, until she got sick. I'm sorry, so sorry..."

Inuyasha's heart died a little when Midori continued. _So all along this was planned...the baby...her illness..._

"Midori..."

She looked at him,"What?"

"Please take Kagome to that safe place. No matter how she begs, don't tell her where I am. I can't let her be harmed again, ever..."

"Inuyasha, she needs to get better..."

"I know, but how can she get better if she's with me?"

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Let her have the surgery, let ehr have the chance to be better. I know it's in its early stages, if we're lucky maybe they can remove it all in the surgery..."

"Fine..."

Midori looked at him, her eyes full of pitty,"I'm sorry..."

"She's in the best hospital in the state, she's under the best possible care, and under favorable conditions for the surgery...I couldn't ask for more..."

"Except for her to never have gotten sick..."

"Yes...only that.."

"I'll be back for her when she's better..."

"Ok, thank you...for everything..."

"Just make sure Naraku dies..."

He nodded, and watched as Midori flew away in her golden sphere. He watched her, feeling so alone right now...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AGH! It so boring! I wanted something interesting to happen in this chapter, anything! But of course, I had to write a boring chapter for plot issues, yay! Just FYI ! Midori's picture is up in my photobucket, to view it go to the link on my profile, just scroll up the the top and click XBlackRoseX909 and scroll down to the bottom on my thing, and the link is there. When you're at my photobucket, just click the subfolder Silver Scar and Midori should be the last picture, theres also a new kiss scene! Unfortunately its not great quality color, so bear with me. I'm getting a new computer sometime this summer, and maybe I can get a paint program so my pictures don't look so crudy.

Anyway, review review review. And if you didn't bother to look a the paragraph, I suggest you do. It will help you with visual aid of Midori!

REVIEW! Toodles!


	23. Slayer and Kazanna

A/n: I want to ask all the people who read this story, to pray for my friend Dallas, who I just found out today has a brain tumor. I don't know if its cancerous yet, but your prayers would be greatly appreicated. I keep thinking this story is bad luck, cause he's the 2nd person so far since Kagome got cancer to get cancer. Or at least we hope he doesn't have it...

chp 23

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome bent down, waking him up from his sleep. She whispered into his puppy dog ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Inuyasha, wake up..."

He lazily opened his eyes, and she smile. She kissed his nose, and gave him a big smile,"Morning sunshine."

"What time is it..." He asked groggily.

She giggled,"11:00.'

"OH SHIT!"

He scrambled off the bed, rushing to the bathroom,"Aw SHIT!"

"Hey, no need for the language, I don't want Chiyo to hear naughty words!"

He peeked out from the bathroon,"Who's Chiyo?"

"The baby..."

"Honey," He took her sholders, looking at her as if she was a retard,"Chiyo is a girl's name, we're going to have a boy!"

"No...a girl..."

"No a boy...and HIS name is going to be Kuro..."

"No HER name is going to be Chiyo!"

"Kuro!"

"Chiyo!"

And it went back and forth until Inuyasha seized her lips to get her to shut up. At first she resisted, but soon she was his for the taking. She felt him smile against her lips, and she nuzzled her nose to his...

"I love you..." She said quietly...

"I love you more..."

"No!"

"Yes," He mocked her voice.

"Nuh uh!"

"Fine you win, this time."

He kissed her lips, and then gazed into her beautiful brown eyes,"Mine..."

"All yours."

"I've got to go kill a demon today, so my sword won't be SO heavy."

She gave a confused look mixed in with a lopsided smile, staring at him confusingly,"What?"

"Don't worry about me ok! Sesshomaru's gonna take you to the doctor's today, and you call me if you need me. Ok."

She nodded, and awept her arms around him,"I'll miss you."

He kised her neck lovingly,"I'll miss you too."

He cradled her for a few moments, rocking her softly from side to side. He never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to have to leave. She clung to his shirt, one of her childish way to say she didn't want him to go away. He smiled, and shook his head slightly,"Mine..."

"Mhmm."

He let her go, feeling her hand let loose of their iron grip on him,"I have to go now, k?"

"Mhmm."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

He smiled, and donned his uniform, then raced out to the car, giving Tiffany the coordinates to Ryukotsusei. They zoomed off, Inuyasha asking the car if she had any coffee...

"Certainly sir, I'm not like those old Cherry models who only had gatorade!"

Within seconds a steaming cup of coffee came out from the cup holder, he drank it...

"Bleh!"

"Whats wrong sir?"

"No cream or sugar..."

"You have them, their next to the cup."

He looked over and found a little cup of milk and packets of sugar next to where his drink had been. He mummbled something, and went to fix his cup o' joe. He finally sipped the perfectly made coffee, enjoying the pep...

"Thanks Tiffany..."

"You're welcome sir."

He sat back, sipping the hot beverage in on hand, rubbing his head with the other...

_God, ever since I quit teaching my head has usually stopped hurting. Why does it hurt so bad..._

He asked for some ibruprofen from Tiffany, and found the pills next to a glass of water,"Thats ok, I've got coffee."

He held up the cup as proof, and then quickly took the pills. It wasn't instant relief, but he felt better after taking them. He looked over the dash board, seeing a giant cliff with something stuck to it. He squinted a little harder, and saw that it was a huge dragon.

The creamy whiteness of its scales gleamed a milky glow. The scatterings of green or blue was an interesting clash against the white. Its huge head had a oval in the middle, a grey patch of skin covered over it. He gazed at its magnificence, the beautiful dragon that was pinned to a mountain's cliff.

The car came to a hault, and Inuyasha got out. He gazed up seeing how far he needed to jump. He bent down as far as he could, and jolted straight up in the air. He landed on a huge white fang he assumed was his father's. He transformed the Tetsusaiga, and heaved it on his shoulder.

But then he heard a cracking sound to see a man below him, waving...

He looked behind him, and found that the fang was cracking. Then man tugged down, and Inuyasha began to fall...

At first it was like someone had pulled a rug out from under his feet, but he kept falling and falling. He looked to grasp something, but all he found was air. He wavered and shook his exteriors like crazy. He fell so fast, it hurt. The air pulsating past him, his insides in zero gravity. It was sickening..

Finally he made contact with the ground, a huge inprint of his body in the rocky ground. His back screamed in pain, and his innards lurched forward. Then they came to a screeching haul and jolted back in place, making him feel so much pain all over his body. His very bones shook, and he knew some were broken. Pain was his best friend right then...

"Hm, you should have know better than to come with out any witnesses..."

A bald man with a white bandana on his head hovered over the crater. His eyes were painted with red fire flames coming from under his chin up to his eyes. He smiled, his teeth a gleaming white. His all black attire shone against the white of the dragon, and he rose his arm to swallow a drink of something in a bottle.

And spewed out fire...

Inuyasha felt his body burn white hot, and felt himself scream fromt he burning. He jumped up, ignoring all the pain it took to muster up the energy. He stood at the top of the crater, the heavy Tetsusaiga on arm. He heaved it over his shoulder and ran towards this soon-to-be dead man.

"Nnnnnah!"

"Fool, rushing to your own death!"

They attacked each other head on, and he felt something tug at the Tetsusaiga, and it ripped out of his hands. The man's fingers gleamed with steel wires, that he threw now to make a net around Inuyasha...

"Silver Scar, I am Renkotsu, the fire master. Lord Naraku wishes me to kill you, you should be honored, he has his eye out for you..."

"GO TO HELL!"

He felt such pain and anger weld up inside him, it made his blood boil to be beaten by such a pittiful man...

He felt his body pulse, and the wind shift, his claws grew out, and his fangs protruded...

He slashed out of the wire netting that held him, flexing his claws, growling like an animal.

"What the fu..."

But he felt sharp claws slash his chest, and felt the sting of air against raw, bloody skin. He spewed fire at the thing, and tried to get it to back away. But it was as if the thing didn't feel pain, he just walked right through the flames, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"You think you can defeat me," The voice was nothing like before, it was as if caught inbetween a snarl and a growl.

"Hmph..."He spewed fire and pressed a button on his belt. At once a helicopter came from the top of the cliff, and swooped down. He jumped up, and flew away, glaring at the mongrel...

The demon looked around, trying to find something to kill. It noticed a sword, and started to smile. This would help him destory things much better...

He took hold of it, and felt all the darkness inside him receed. He collasped to the ground, blinking frantically. Fianlly the transformation was over with, and he felt his body begin to feel normal...

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

He looked down at his palms, seeing his claws come in the final few millimeters. He gasped, realizing he had transformed...

_Not good, not good!_

He looked up, seeing Ryukotsusei's magnificence...

And wanting to destroy it...

_I'd better get going on doing what I came here to do..._

He detransformed the Tetsusaiga, and jumped up to the remaining half of the fang. He tranformed the Tetsusaiga, feelign the weight make the fang slightly drop. He raised it up and slashed it through the heart of Ryukotsusei. but no blood oozed out from the place where he slashed, and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga wasn't any lighter. He tried again...

But this time the dragon rose, and picked him off the fang. His curled body twised out, and the grey spot on his forehead split open to reveal the true face. A black and white mask with painted red lips like blood. It stared at him, a look of entertainment and humor spread across its lips.

"You are his boy who pinned me here..."

Inuyasha readied himself, holding the Tetsusaiga against the ground for support. He heaved it over his shoulder, and came running at the dragon, his arms about to give from the effort. He searched desperately for the point where the two waved collide, where the Wind Scar was hidden.

_Dammit, where could it be!_

He dodged a ball of blue flames, the dragon snorted,"This might be more fun than I had originally concieved..."

"SHUT UP!"

He ran at the cream dragon, trying to muster up the strengh to carry such a heavy sword. He saw the nick on the dragon's chest from where the fang had pinned him. _If I can penetrate that, Tetsusaiga will be lighter!_

He jumped up, and swung at the nick, with no luck in even penetrating the skin.

"Heh, you'd be better off trying a piece of wood, my skin is tougher than steel."

Inuyasha growled, and continued trying...

But only to be knocked down by Ryukotsusei's claw.

"HIRAKOTSU!"

Suddenly a huge boomerang was headed towards the dragon, a girl with a long ponytail had her arm out as if she threw it. She smiled,"HEY THERE!"

Next a man in a matching catsuit, with blue instead of pink, came next to her and threw paper towards the dragon,"SACRED SUTRAS!"

Inuyasha watched in fury as they tried to help him defeat the dragon. He jumped in fornt of them, growling,"I don't know who the HELL you think you are, but stay out of my fight!"

"I am Slayer from China, here to aid you in the defeat of Naraku," She reached up to catch the boomerang that had just returned to her.

"I am Kazanna, and ditto for me," He smiled, taking a wrapping off his hand to suck up a near by fire ball," WIND TUNNEL!"

"Look, screw you fan guys, I need to beat this guy on my own," He turned to the dragon, then twisted his head around,"THEN I'll kick your ass."

He jumped up, and went to slash open the demon, but was surprised with that boomerang came and sliced off the dragons claw,"Grr, I'll kill you girl!"

He went to spew a fire ball at her, but was stopped by a man slashing at his chest,"Damn you fool!"

He threw him into the rocks, sending more pain up his already injured back,"AAAAGH!"

"Why don't you just give up litte hanyou? That sword won't do you much good!"

"Heh, if I don't fight with the Tetsusaiga, there's NO point in fighting you at all!"

Suddenly the sword pulsed, and sent a stream of energy up his arm. He lifted the sword, _its light!_ He lifted it one handed, surpried by how much less it weighed, even before now, _Its like its magnetic to my hand..._

He looked at the dragon, smiling with an evil grin,"This ones for the old man!"

He jumped up, and one handidly pierced Ryukotsusei's heart. He stomped his foot down, and pulled the sword out, watchign the blood drip down like water from a fountain.

"I'm going to kill you boy..."

"Wha," _He's not dead!_

He growled, trying to find someway to kill him...

"Kirara! Get his face," The Slayer-girl shouted. She sent her own boomerang at the dragon, trying to slash him apart. The Kazanna guy opened his palm, and suddely a huge gust of wind started sucking up everything in his hand.

"DAMMIT STOP!"

Inuyasha raised his sword, readying an attack...

_What's this scent wrapping around Tetsusaiga._

He realized it as the Wind Scar's scent, and to test what he hypothisized, he swung down,"WIND SCAR!"

He could draw it out whenever he wanted too...

The blinding light crashed into the dragon, and it was pushed back into the stone cliff. The rubble and dust scattered the air, falling down with cricks and cracks, the dust making a silent sound of its own. But through the brown mist, Inuyasha still saw his body!

"How much of me will it take to kill this thing?"

He looked around, feeling alot much more demonic energy coming off the dragon, _Why is there so much demonic energy? I can't even get through it! Maybe I can cut it..._

He sliced his sword through a funnel like shape, releasing a Wind Scar along with it...

But the Wind Scar didn't form. But something else did, something much more powerful...

At first it was just a small twister, but soon it grew, engulfing the dragon's demonic power, twisting up the stream, sending the attack backward. He widened his eyes at his own power, shock spreading across his face.

_What is that?_

The twisters came heading towards Ryukotsusei, biting through him liek fire through paper. It was as if his prized body like steel was as delicate as tissue paper. It was demolished by the power, the pure raw power...

"Woah..."

The two fannys looked at him, awe in their eyes,"Woah..."'

"Yea thats what happened when you annoy me!"

The girl got all defensive, glaring at him,"We've come to help you, to defeat Naraku. You can't expect to do it alone?"

The man stood, tall beside her,"We'll do anything to help kill him!"

"And who the hell are you two!"

The girl stepped foreward, her all black attire shinning, ancient pink aromor dotted her shoulders, elbows, and knees,"I am Slayer, from the northern part of China. I battled Naraku when his lair was there, and his killed my little whole family...I'm out for revenge against him..."

Then the man stepped up, he wore the exact same thing as Slayer, but blue armor,"I am Kazanna, of southern China. San...Slayer became my partner after I too was scorned by Naraku. He gave me a Wind Tunnel in my right palm, thats like a black hole. It will one day absorb me, like it absorbs everything else in its path."

He looked thoughtfully at his right palm, getting lost in a silent fit of fury. Sango looked sadly at him, understanding his pain...

"Please let us help you, please,"She begged him.

"Um...what..."

They stared at each other, and all began their stories from the beginning...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yay! Extra long chapter, at least to me it seems longer than normal. I hope you guys enjoy Miroku and Sango in the story too! I know its a little late, but I think its an interesting twist, ya know! And of course there's gonna be San/Mir fluff, who loves fluff 0o0 raises hand 0o0!

Well please review: People who reviewed last time...

Squeekers

Inu15kags

inuyasha1818

InuGodess715

Number of Hits:119...

Well I won't beg for reviews, but I am going to post this each time i update, because a. I never thank reviewers like I should, I really don't. And secondly, I get alot of hits to my story, over 10,000 in fact and i have alot of peopel watchign it and have it on their favs and everything, but I don't feel liek anybody actually LIKES the story, so pelase review even if you hated the chapter, let me know how I can do things better. Its helpful!

So anyway, toodles and stuff!


	24. Relapse

Chp 23

Kagome just got out of intensive care, Sesshomaru held her hand as she was hooked up to an i.v. She appriciated Sesshomaru being there for her, but she would have died to have Inuyasha there. She was so scared, she wanted Inuyasha...

"Miss Kagome, I want you to tell us who is your Decider if anythign happens to you to where you can't speak for yourself."

"Inuyasha Tokaido..."

She felt Shesshomaru nod in approval, just as reassurance to make sure she wasn't delerious or anything. She felt the drugs begin to take effect, and she drifted into the deepest sleep she had ever felt. Sesshomaru watched her hand fall to the ground, and he let go of it.

"Mr. Tokaido, she'll be wheeled into surgery now."

"Yes, thank you, I will call my brother."

He took out his razor, and dialed Tiffany's mobile number.

_Bring Bring..._

"Hello,"It was Inuyasha.

"Its Sesshomaru. I was just calling to let you know that Kagome is being wheeled into surgery right now. The tumor has grown a substancial amount and they upped the surgery to today. You need to come down here, now."

"I'll be there A-Sap. Tell her I'll be there soon, and to be strong for me."

"Got it."

He heard a click, and the phone died. He grit his teeth, he couldn't believe Kagome went into relapse and he wasn't there! He hated himself right now. She slammed the phone down on the reciever,"Slayer and Kazanna..."

Slayer spoke,"Shoot."

"I've got to go, can you handle the crimes around the city for tonight?"

Kazanna spoke,"Its done, but you have to tell us Narkau's plans."

"I will, you have my word, but right now I have urgent matters to attend to."

They nodded, and he hopped into his car,"Tiffany, get me back to Shikon as fast as possible. Then to Shikon hospital, Kagome's sick."

"Of course sir..."

He felt the ground under him vibrate. The tires on the car's frame rotated, so the rims were facing the ground. They began to spin, a blue light glowing around the rims. They hoovered above the gorund for a moment, then sped off towards the city of Shikon. It was so fast, it made ripples in his skin like when you take off in a rocket ship.

They got back to the city in 30 minutes compared to the 3 hours in the car. When they got back, Inuyasha felt his skin snap back to its rightful place on his face. He ripped off his uniform and changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. He ran in through the doors, freaking out the attendance lady, shaking her for Kagome Higurashi.

"Its ok sir! Please calm down!"

But his eyes were mad with fury,"Please tell me!"

She typed on the computer in front of her, and looked down a few rows of files,"She's in surgery. But you are not allowed..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence, he was already down the hall. She burst through the doors, finding Sesshomaru waiting on a bench. He looked at him, trying to pry open all the information out that he could.

"What happened..."

"I see Tiffany's hoover mode worked to its advantages..."

"DAMMIT SESSHOMARU! Tell me whats going on!"

"We had a regular check up, and during the MRI they noticed the tumor had grow to the size of almost a gold ball. They think it just might be fluid build-up, but its putting pressure on her spine. So they decided it would be best to do the surgery as soon as possible. They happened to have an opening in the surgery room today, so they took the opportuity."

"What about the baby?"

"They said that it should be fine. Its in good health..."

"Ok..."

He slumped to the bench next to Sesshomaru, his face in his hands. He put his hands together, and silently prayed for her safety. His heart thumped hard against his chest, and his stomach did quadruple flips. He promised to protect her, and to always be there for her. He wanted to hold her, and take this cancer away from her, it wasn't fair that she had to suffer, not when she was the kindest, most caring person he had ever met.

He loved her so much, and if something ever happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes, the back of her head hurting like hell. She went to feel it, and felt a section of her hair gone, she freaked out. But then she rememered she just had surgery. She felt a little less on edge, and she looked around. Her heart completely felt safe when she saw Inuyasha lieing in a chair across from her. He was dead asleep, and she looked at the clock next to her bed, it was 3 am.

She watched Inuyasha, getting a feeling of amazing comfort from his sleeping face. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the slight lump in her belly. She giggled unintentionally, rousing Inuyasha. She gasped, and watched his eyes open, looking at her.

"Kagome!"

He rushed over to her bedside, and stroked her forehead,"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm so sorry..."

"Its ok, I understand. But why aren't you out," She whispered,"Silver Scar?"

"I've got people working on it right now."

"Ok..."

He pressed the button at the top of her bed, calling a nurse in. But for now he just held her hand, and stroked her face. She smiled,"I feel better, my head hurts alot less now."

"Thats good, maybe you've beaten that thing already."

"No, **_we've beaten it_**."

"Yes, we beat it."

She smiled, and watched the nurse come and shot something into her Iv. She passed out. He kissed her forehead, watching her fall into peaceful slumber. He smoothed over her bangs, looking at her tired face. He nuzzled his face against her cheek, breathing in her neck's warm scent.

"Mr.Tokaido, we need to see you about some of the test results from the tumor."

Inuyasha looked up, and followed the nurse out of the room. They walked down a light blue hallway, the tile floors with checkers of blue and gray. He looked through the windows of all the people in the hospital, seeing glimpses of faces, glimpses of stories just like his.

"Ok, here we are!"

The nurse was cheerful, with short cut black hair. Her scrubs were a light green, and she smiled easily,"The doctor is waiting for you inside."

"Thank you nurse..." He searched for her name.

"Oh Higurashi, I see you've met my daughter Kagome. We've much to talk about don't we."

"Wait...you're Kagome's mother..."

"Yes, I'll see you later when Kagome's woken up."

He gulped, and walked inside the office where the doctor was. The man was standing there, a clip board in his left hand. He looked up as Inuyasha walked in, the look on the doctor's face undecipherable. He sat down in a near by chair, and watched as the doctor flipped through a few charts, trying to stall for time...

"Excuse me doc?"

"Sorry, Mr.Tokaido, we were able to remove the tumor successfully. The only thing is now to wait and watch Kagome, to make sure it doesn't return."

"So you mean, its gone, she's cured!"

"No, we hope she's cured. But she might not be. All we did was remove the tumor, the actual cause of the tumor still might be in her body."

"But there's a chance..."

"Yes there's a chance..."

Hope...it was what he desperately needed right now. He felt as if they'd taken one huge step in winning this war. It filled him with joy, and he broke down. He knelt in that chair, and cried with all the passion he felt for her. He wasn't afraid to show that he was irrepressable with happiness, for that news gave him such joy and hope that he believed that this things wasn't gonna kill his beloved. Together they would defeat the greaest enemy of all, and they would be together, nothing could change that. And nothing was going to take that chance away from them, ever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late morning, almost noon. Kagome was still knocked out on drugs, and Inuyasha still hadn't left her side. He watched Kagome's mother come in and out, watching over her daughter. He had exchanged plesant conversation with her, and

them seemed to get along.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's still dead asleep, and you haven't eaten since you got here. Why don't you go out and get somethign to eat from the gallery?"

"I need to stay with her, with all due respect ma'am. I can't leave her, I promised I would be there for her."

"But you need to eat!"

"I need your daughter too ma'am. I need her much more..."

She got all teary eyed, at what a blessed life her daughter had. She just got signed with a famous company, and became a millionare. She's got a man who loves her more than life itself, who got her impregnated. But Kagome had always wanted a child, and Mrs. Higurashi had a good feeling about this man. He seemed to think the world of her daughter. It made her head so warm, seeing how much affection he held for her.

"Inuyasha, I'll bring you up something to eat, alright."

"Thank you Nurse Higurashi."

"Of course," She smiled warmly. She walked out, leaving those two together.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping face, watching how her expression changed in her dreams. He bent over, and softly kissed her lips, remembering Sleeping Beauty...

_She is no comparison to you. You are so much more beautiful in your sleep. I wish, though, that you would wake up and be with me. _

He watched her steady, soft breathing. How her rosy lips were slightly opened, how her cheeks were slightly flushed form the heat of her covers. He placed his hand on her abdomen, feeling the little bundle that was there. She was 3 months in now, and it made him more excited every day to watch her grow. Sometimes she had morning sickness, but for the most part she was normal, which was good. She constantly ate pickles though, which he thought was funny.

"God I love you,"he spoke outloud to her," I love you so much. You make everyday worth living."

She was still alseep, but he knew she heard him, for she began to smile in her sleep. Her lips puckered, waiting for an imaginary kiss. He smiled, and kissed them,"Mine..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango watched Miroku as he beat up a mugger. She knocked him upside the head with Hirakotsu, and told him to stop it. They took him to the police, and told them he tried to mug a man. They waved good bye, telling them they were taking place for Silver Scar.

"Mir..I mean Kazanna. How are we supposed to get around as fast as Silver Scar?"

"I don't know my dear Slayer. I guess we'll have to run."

"But we'll never get anywhere!"

Suddenly a familiar silver car pulled up, its doors opened for them,"Hello I am Tiffany, and Silver Scar sent me to help you out tonight!"

They smiled at each other, and hopped in.

"This is great,"Slayer said,"I've never seen such advanced equipment!"

"Yes, this is standard CIA though."

"Really? How come we never got one?"

"Because, dear Slayer, we don't like in Japan!"

"SO?"

"This was made cheap and fast, but quality. That is why he gets one and we don't..."

"..."

The car vroomed its engine, and they took off. Sango in the driver's seat, driving with her need for speed. She smiled, evily...

"Uh oh..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay, little bit of Sango Miroku there for you! Lets hope Kagome's gonna get better!

Ok Ok OK! I want to ask...should the baby be a boy or girl!

I can't make the desision, so I will let my reviewers do it! YAY for conjoined effort!

people who reviewed:

squeekers

susie202

Miss Lover Girl

Sexy Neko Gal

Star Sapphirex

Inu15kags

InuGoddess715

Hits as of this very moment in time: 76!

I am so happy, cause reviews make me smile. I just love hearing what people have to say, and to hear that you like this story! I am so appreciative of people who review! For every review you leave, you make me like 100000000000000000000x happier than I already was.

And I LOVE reading long reviews, even if its nto about the story, you guys make me laugh! And smile, and liek tick my mom off, she's like,"KYLIE stop checking your email!"

"BUT MOM! Reviews are like sugarless, calorieless, tasty candy"

"We're going down to Janice and Fred's come out of the damn closet!" My computer's in a closet near my room, which is where I spend my day if I'm staying home. Janice and Fred are my neighbor's and I love 'em to death.

So I consider it, and just tell her I'll come down when I'm done writing! Yay for creativity.

Well please review! And I love you guys, here's some invisible pocky!

toodles!


	25. Follow your heart?

chp 25

Midori walked through the corridors of the old temple, a dead corpse at her feet. _Damn, there were none here at all..._

She slashed through a support post with her Naginata, growling in anger. She conjured up a few light strands, and traveled back to Naraku's manor. She slammed her fist into a cement wall, and besides the dent in the wall, she only slashed her knuckles. She winced, and looked at the blood already pouring out.

_DAMMIT!_

She bit her lip, and frantically shook her hand. She balled it up, looking for something to wrap around it to stop the blood. She found an old rag in the nearby bathroom, and she wrapped it around her hand. The blood poured out, stinging the edges of the wound. She heard a knock on the door, and saw Bankotsu enter. She grimmaced, and put her hand under the faucet.

"Ouch, are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."She stated bluntly. She glanced at him, her eyes downcast towards his chest. He tilted her chin up, making her eyes look at his face...

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Never better, just a scratch..."

He took her hand, and turned it over form the palm. He saw her bloodied hand, and shook his head,"You punched the wall wrong. You punch with these first two knuckles, not the fingers," He showed her, and helped her clean the blood off. He kissed the cleaned wounds, and helped her wrap them up nice and tight.

"There we go, all better."

"Yeh, thanks,"She smiled warmly. His dark grey eyes sparkled, and she felt those feelings rise up again. She watched his eyes, not letting them trail away. He blinked, and began to lean in...

She turned her head, so he only met the softness of her cheek. He glared daggars at her,"Why Midori! Why won't you just..." He trailed off suggestively.

"Because, I've watched what happens to girls who let their hearts be their guide, and the ending isn't pretty."

He tried to grasp her shoulders, tried to make her understand how he felt. She had no idea how perfect she was, how her soft grey-black hair was so alluring, her her jade green eyes bore into his soul. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to love her, he wanted to see the world with her...

He wanted that special kinda love, the kind that lasted forever. And he seemed to have found it in her...

But how could they be together, he was a killer, and she was a slave. Unless Naraku died, she could never give her heart to a man. She could never love, or learn how to. He wanted her to learn the lightness he felt being around her, he wanted her to realize that life was more than killing and fighting...

But how could he?

He watched her seize back her hand, and trod out of the tiny bathroom. He turned to watch her exit down the hall, slamming the door to her room. He bit his lip, trying to understand her. He tried to understand how she could be so beautiful, and so amazing. Yet she could be so stuborn and hard headed, and yet so innocent and sweet. She had no clue how enfuriating, and yet how calming she could be.

She had no idea, how much and how strongly he felt for her. Her power vibrated the very foundation she stood on. Her eyes were the most intense thing about her, how they could see straight through to a person's soul, how they could tamper with your mind with a single glance.

He loved those eyes, how they made him stop in the hall ways when they past. How she always seemed to have their glance towards his way. Like she wanted to look at him, but not directly. He always felt that she wanted to look at him, like he looked at her. But like he'd stated before, she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She couldn't love, she couldn't give her emotions away, she couldn't live life how she dreamed.

He knocked on her door, begging that she would let him in. Slowly, the door creaked open, and she let him in. He sat beside her on her little grey cot, like always. He glanced over at her, knowing full well what was wrong...

"Did Naraku...hurt you..."

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over with something he had never seen before...fear...

"No...but he will. I couldn't find his treasure, so tonight...he will..."

"Midori..."

"I'm so afraid, Bankotsu...so afraid..."

She leaned into his open arms, feeling the arms of love around her. She refused to cry, she would save herself the embarassment of red blood tears. She looked at Bankotsu in a way she never had before, looking at his angelic face in a new light. What if he wasn't out to hurt her, what if...

"Midori, don't let him do that to you. Fight back, don't let him take you down..."

"Please, why do you care? I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you had the chance,"she rested her cheek on her palm, bored with this now..

"Midori, I would never do that to you. Not unless you wanted to..."

She looked straight at him, and he felt himself blush. Her eyes were almost trusting, almost believing. If only he could say something to make her believe him...

"I want to protect you, I know you don't really need it. But let me do my best to pull some strings with Naraku, and I'll get you outta this."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would..."

She felt her heart soften, if only for a moment. Was this happy? No it was too strong, what was this feeling, that bubbled inside her. It was firey in the deepest pits of her soul, yet branched out to every part of her body. She felt something she never needed before, something she didn't want to need.

"Kiss me,"he stated as though he could read her mind. She didn't have a second thought. She had never kissed a man before, and it felt akward at first, like she tried to taste the passion. But the way his lips moved against hers, it gave her a feeling of complete safety. He took her arms, and pulled her closer to him, cradling her. His powerful lips moved with such fluidity that she fear they would slide away. But they soft warm masses stayed there, continuing to kiss her. She sighed into his mouth, fearing he would dislike it. But the only reply she got back was the same reaction, only his breath tasted sweet and made her mouth water.

She raised her arms around his neck, holding him gently like he would break apart. He lowered her onto the cot, towering oer her, wanting her more with each passing moment. She felt tears beginning to well up under her lashes. _No...please don't cry...please not in front of him, not now..._

But the red blood tears fell, staining his loose white and blue shirt. She pulled away, using her hair to cover her face. She quickly got up,"I have to go..."

"Midori, please..."

But she exited the room, her heart swollen with a new kind of pain. This pain made everything she knew seem to disappear. She knew she couldn't love, she knew she couldn't feel...yet she knew she had to. Her body ached for him, begging for his touch. She couldn't have these feelings, not now not ever...

She ran down the hallway, letting her hands cover her face. She didn't care if she ran into a wall, if she embarassed herself to no end. She would give anything to have something to mask this pain. Something to take her mind away from it...

Was this the bitter sweet pain of love?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt her neck hurt like hell. All the morphine she was drugged up with only dulled the pain though. Her eyes were red, like she had got hammered the night before. She was so out of it, someone could shoot a gun and she wouldn't notice. She felt someone's hand snake their way under her waist, and felt herself being lifted, and then felt a deep sleep over come her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha glided over the rooftops, running towards the hospital. He jumped, but felt something grasp his ankle. He was pulled down, his body slamming against the cement. He jumped up, and twisted around grabbing the hilt of hs sword to be ready to attack his opponent...

It was Midori..

"What do you want!"

"They've taken Kagome!"

She spat it out and yelled it at the same time,"I couldn't stall any longer. Naraku said this was the perfect opportunity, since she was so drugged up. "

Inuyasha felt his heart stop, and the blood drain from his face. At first he was in shock, feeling the coldness of his blood circulate through his body. After that...rage..

"That...fucking...bastard!"

After the switch from freezing cold blood to boiling blood, he felt somewhat dizzy. His body screamed with emotional pain, and his heart emitted a sort of energy that made his soul flame up. He screamed it,"I won't let him get away with this, not when she's sick. Not when she's pregnant, not ever again!"

"She's being held captive in a building, under my watch. But I won't get her til late tonight. I'll take her to safety, or you can..."

"No, I'm going to kill Naraku..."

"I promise, no I swear I will protect her with my life. You are the only one who has any chance of defeating Naraku, and if this is what it takes to destroy him and get my life back, then I swear it will be done."

"Thank you Midori..."

"The entrance is near the place where Ryukotsusei's body is. Once you reach it, head left. You'll meet an abandoned road, follow it and you'll come to a telephone booth. Go inside, and dial 798-6543, then the floor will buckle under, and become an elevator, then follow the scents..."

He put the number in his communicator on his wrist. He nodded, and sprinted off to find the entrance. Midori watched him..

Did he follow his heart? She knew he loved, she knew he had someone to love him back. But did he follow his heart...

She needed to know, if all the girls who found true love, kept it forever. She needed to know, if all these feelings inside would backfire, and if they did, was it worth the heartbreak.

"Bankotsu..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know its a little on the short side, but I had to stop it here, because making the whole going there thing was going to be TOOOOOO much for just one chapter. Omg, I ust got finished watching crounding tiger, hidden dragon (one of the best moies of all freaking time along with Memoirs of a Geisha) Michelle Yeoh and Ziyi Zhang are my heros!

Anyway, to any reviewers out there who read 50 years( my other story tee hee) I wanted to let EVERYONE know that it is NOT over. I REPEAT 50 YEARS IS NOOOOOT OVER!

Ok people who reviewed:

Moonlight black rose(still my most enthusiastic reviewer)

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

InuGoddess715

Sexy Nako Gal(I can't check out your story, you didn't leave a link to your profile!)

Inu15kags

squeekers

Star Sapphirex (read her story, its awesome!)

number of hits:95!

WOOO HOOOO

Review and toodles!


	26. Ginkotsu Suikotsu

chp 26

Kagome felt her head, that was the first feeling she got as she traveled back to consciousness. Her aching head...

"Ah!" She lazily opened her drooping eyes, watching the world go in and out of focus. After a few dozen blinks she finally got it to where she could see her surroundings. She noticed how dark the hospital room was, wondering where all the happy colors went. She ran her hand through her hair, realizing something was missing...

"WHERE'S MY HAIR!"

She started to panic, but realized as she moved up, only a small line was gone. She felt short pieces of metal in the back of her head, and she assumed they were staples. She started to notice the surrounding area, as she rubbed the back of her head. It was so dark, and the air was musty and humid. She could taste rotten wood and dirt when she breathed in through her mouth. The taste made her think of an old dusty, musty mill that you saw in the movies.

Thats when she began to think, this hospital looked like an old mill. She looked around, realizing she wasn't in her bed, she was on a rotten floor. She saw cob webs in the windows, and stringing down from the ceilings too. She gasped, fear running through her, icy cold...

"Oh no..."

Her hand immediately dropped to her stomach, and softly clasped around it. A shock of fear ran down her system, jolting through her with an intense feeling of distress. Her stomach churned, and she chewed at her lip, her nervous habit being more painful right now that usual.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha flew across the landscape, following Midori's orders. He raced along, faster than he ever believed he could travel. His hair was slick on his scalp, like someone greased it back. He remembered when he wore it like that, remembering how Kagome always liked it better down.

_Kagome..._

His guilt was rapidly tranforming into anger. Anger at himself, for not protecting her, andger at Naraku for being a sick twisted bastard. He wanted to both cradle her in his arms, and slash out Narakus throat at the same time. He began to remember the twisting power that formed from the Wind Scar, he had asked Totosai about it. He told him it was called the Backlash Wave. After explaining that what it was, Inuyasha understood well enough to know exactly how to use it.

_This time Naraku, I will destroy you..._

He wanted to crush the living soul out of him, and torture him to no end. He wanted to protect Kagome, and cursed himself for not doing it when he had the chance.

He looked up, finding the familiar creamy dragon decaying from lack of life. He looked around, remembering to head left. The road was still dusty, and he wished he had his Rice Rocket(his motorcycle).The sun pounded down on his back, and he wished he didn't have to wear black...

After traveling about 3 miles, he saw something up ahead. He thought that it was a mirage..at first. Until a shower of bullets made their way towards him. He gasped and ducked, feeling little pricks of bullets biting at his skin. At first, he thought himself dead, until he looked at the bullets lying harmlessly on the ground, and he remembered his suit to be bullet proof. He whewed, and glanced at the man in front of him..

He looked like a guzzied up version of the Terminator. He growled, and whipped out his sword,"What the fuck do you want!"

"UGHHHHH!"

Inuyasha hushed a huge laugh, this guy just growled, and growled, and sounded like a retarded gorilla. He started to smile, until another bullet came towards him, this time towards his unprotected head. He bent backwards, since his reactions were faster than the bullet could even fly, he dodged it.

"UGGHHHH, GINKOTSU...SQUASH!"

Inuyasha slammed his sword down,"Wind Scar!"

The yellow blaze of light ripped across the desert terrain. It went straight towards that thing..Ginkotsu? It didn't matter, because soon, it would be a pile of guts. He smiled his sly side smiled, and watched as the man was too slow to avoid the blow...

"Easy...way easy..YA HEAR THAT NARAKU, THAT WAS EEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSYYYYYYYY!"

He looked at the pile of ruble in front of him, giving a crooked smile,"Hah!"

He wanted to gloat a the dead body, but instead continued to travel left, loking for the phone booth. He notcied it far off in the distance, and began to pick up speed. In a few minutes he arrived to the dusty glass case, dialing the number programmed into his comunicator.

_798-6543..._

Suddenly he heard a huge gear turning, and he felt the floor sliding from his feet. Of course gravity took him along with it, but he still felt like the floor went away for a sec. He travel straight downwards, watching the dirt crumble off the walls.

The sinking elevator lead him down into a deep dark place, and he almost felt Kagome slipping farther and farther away from him...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku sat in a dark corner, watching a camera, waiting for his next girl. He watched the camera, for he could sense someone powerful entering his lair. The aura was greater than anything he had ever felt before. But the surprising thing to him was, that it wasn't a dark aura. He couldn't tell if it was merely one person, he almost doubted it, but then he remembered that hanyou...

_He would have the power...he would have the aura..._

He growled, and slammed his fist down on the table. His eyes flared with anger, and his black claws dug into his skin, tiny trails of blood seeped out of his fisted hand. The droplets of blood ony flowed faster as his claws continued pressure on his palms.

_It seems, that I should send Midori and Bankostu on him, they would be able to counter the aura I sense. _

He pressed a button on an intercom system, calling the duo into his private rooms. He leaned back in his chair, taping his fingers together lightly, waiting for the pair to get here. He growled lightly, infact it would be better described as a hiss. He rapped the table, his eagerness to get rid of this bastard was overwhelming.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and he whipped his head towards the sound. Suikotsu came in, his metal claws in hand,"Hey, Naraku. There's an intruder coming in through the elevator, want me to take care of him?"

Naraku got a twisted smile on his face, his teeth showing little vampire fangs on each side,"Yes...yes I would..."

Suikotsu nodded, and closed the door. On cue, Midori and Bankotsu entered both had confused faces.

"Your services are no longer needed...except for you Midori..."

She felt her stomach drop, knowing what was coming next..

"No, not her Naraku,"Midori looked up to find Bankotsu in front of her, defying Naraku's orders,"She's not going to be used for your pleasure..."

Instead of growing furious like she expected, Naraku only looked entertained,"And why should I not use her?"

"Because Naraku, she's mine..."

Midori looked at him, gasping silently. She felt her heart soar when he said those words, felt her body feel for him with all its might. It took all she had not to go over and attack him with passion, let him know she loved him with all her heart.

Naraku laughed at his remark, as if he were talking about a hobby to him,"And what do you plan to do with her?"

Bankotsu's eyes grew dark, with somethign Midori had never seen in them before,"What do you think..."

Naraku laughed,"And what will you require?"

"Leather, a whip, and a few basics..."

"Of course...I'll have a servant take them to your room."

Bankotsu grabbed Midori's wrists, painfully. Midori was confused, what was going on...

Then it hit her, hit her hard like a thousand tons of bricks._ Bankotsu... but I thought...you traitor, you fucking traitor..._

But what could she do, Naraku would kill her if she didn't do this. She might actually rather die than go through this, now that she thought about it. Her eyes filled with red blood tears, as Bankotsu pushed her out the door, slamming it as they went through. Finally after he made sure Naraku wasn't watching he pulled her aside, and held her close,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I swear."

"What are you talking about you fucking traitor?"

"He was going to rape you right after I left, I know it. I had to do something to get you away from him! I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to stop him!"

She suddenly felt very very stupid...

"You were trying to protect me..."

"I told you I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you!"

He went to her face, and wiped away her tears. He didn't even question why they were red, he just wiped them away...

Midori suddenly felt more joy than she thought she would be able to feel. Bankotsu took her hand,"Do you want to go to my room, we can be alone there..."

Midori realized the meaning behind his words,"I don't think I'm ready for something like that..."

Bankotsu suddenly got very shocked,"No, NO! I wouldn't ask that of you, I just meant...like last time maybe..."

She looked at him, smiling,"Ok.."

He slipped his arm under her, and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his bed, kissing her til no end...

Suddenly she jolted up, her face shrouded with worry...

"What's the matter?"

"Kagome!"

She jumped off his lap, and ran out the door. Her heart ached, _Please no! Don't let it be too late!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched as she was lead into a room filled with a thousand ropes, and a huge bed stained blood red. Blood was all over the floors, and there was traces of rotten flesh along with the blood. She felt herself go queasy from the sight, realizing this room was filled with twisted, horrible things.

A man in black ripped off her clothes, right down to her bra and underwear. She tried to fight back, but the huge man was far too powerful for her. Every kick she threw, every punch she shattered, he absorbed like she was beating a metal pole. She felt his harsh grip on her far more delicate skin, as he threw her on the blood stained bed. She felt the sheets still stained, and saw fresh blood on her hands and legs where she landed.

"Oh lord..."

She looked around, the thousands of ropes falling from the ceiling like a jungle of vines. She wondered to herself_ what would a sex chamber need this many ropes from?_

Fortunately she didn't know the answer yet. She whimpered, placing a protective hand on her abdomen. She felt fresh fear wash over her, as if the old stuff wasn't working. She chewed her lip like crazy, so hard she tasted blood.

_Inuyasha..._

She needed him to protect her, needed him to protect their child...

She needed him to protect his family...

_Inuyasha please hurry, please..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha ran down a hallway, following Naraku's scent. It smelled like a rotten corpse who just had sex. It sickened him to have to sniff for it, but he did it for Kagome...

Which reminded him, that was her scent...

Instinct brought him to follow it, his gut told him it wasn't good that he could smell her. He followed her sweet trail, pickign up the scent of rotten flesh and blood along with it. His stomach flipped, and he increased his speed. _God no! _He clenched his fist, and punched through a door. At first he didn't believe the sight, Midori and Kagome getting ready to escape. But reality struck him as he saw the man in black, metal claws shining silver in the hazy yellow light.

"I am Suikotsu, and this girs is my pray..."

Midori looked at him helplessly, signaling to him that she couldn't fight without Naraku killing her. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, growling protectively,"That is mine..."

Kagome looked at him, giving him a strength he never knew existed in him. He had to defeat this character, he had to protect his love, his child, his future...

"I am Silver Scar, and you are fucking dead..."

He growled protectively, watching as Suikotsu circled him, his silver claws gleaming maliciously. Midori held Kagome aside from the fight, watching Inuyasha...

_Be careful, he's much more than he seems..._

Suikotsu flew at him, his claws aimed for Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsusaiga, and went to slice off the pieces of metal. But no mater how he swung the sword, the claws would not break. Suikotsu smiled,"They're unbreakable..."

He jumped back at Inuyasha digging his claws into his shoulder. Inuyasha yelled in pain, and kicked him off. He grunted, whincing in pain. Kagome screamed,"INUYASHA!"

"So that's your real name, can't wait to tell the boss..."

Inuyasha glared daggars, and slammed the Tetsusiga down,"Wind Scar!"

The current of yellow flames surged towards the man, but he slashed through it, his claws deflecting the waves of power,"I'm not defeated so easily..."

Inuyasha ran at him, trying to slam his sword down hard on the man. But Suikotsu jumped out of the way just in time, then bounced right back at him, slashing his claws down in a X. Inuyasha used the Tetsusiga to block it, but still managed to recieve part of the blow. His face had two jagged mark ripped across his cheekbone. He growled, and slashed the air,"Wind Scar!"

But yet again, Suikotsu just slashed away a safe zone, and jumped back to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't figure it out, how could he defeat him? He continued to block his attacks,_ He's so fast, its like he sees the Wind Scar in slow motion. What can I use to make faster attacks?_

Inuyasha suddenly discarded the Tetsusaiga, and slammed his own talons against Suikotsu's metal claws. They were at a dead even strength match, til Inuyasha's arm began to give,"Well Inuyasha, seems like I'm winning!"

Inuyasha slammed down his claws, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The unfamiliar strips of white slashed through Suikotsu, giving him serious injury. He wasn't expecting that...

The strips left Suikotsu with a bleeding chest. He grimaced, and slashed Inuyasha across the chest with his own claws. Inuyasha gasped, and his hand immediately went to his bleeding stinging chest. He looked down, seeing that his suit had been slashed open..

"You...bastard!"

He doused his hands in the blood, and flund it at the bastard,"Blades of Blood!"

The red semi-circles slashed through the air, cutting through Suikotsu. He blocked as many as he could with his claws, but there were too many...

He was dead before he hit the floor...

Inuyasha panted, and immediately fell to one knee. He panted, his heavy breathing hurting his injured chest. He felt warm arms wrap around him..

_Kagome..._

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and the door sprung wide open...

"Well isn't this a pleasent surprise, Silver Scar?"

"Naraku..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MUAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naraku comes in! Oh no! Whats going to happen to Midori, and Kagome, and Inuyasha?

You'll see next time.

I have an announcement, I will be leaving tuseday for a trip to Cali (yay!) So I won't be updating for a week, sorry. So it will probably be a while til the next update. And I'm also sorry about not having this chapter out sooner, I know it was like forever ago since I updated. But Fanfiction wouldn't let me post, then I had to renovate some things, GAH! Just nuts...

Well nways, people who reviewed ( I hand-type these by the way!)

KagomeLover11771177

Moonlight black rose

inuyash1818

squeekers

InuGoddess715

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

Inu15kags

Star Sapphirex

number of hits as of right this second: 122

YAY! I feel happy! Well I hope you review, until next time

toodles!


	27. Naraku

sorry for the long update, I was in Cali!

Chp 26

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome as Naraku took a quiet step towards them. His eyes burned with hatred for the bastard, the monster who tried to take his life away from him. He watched as Naraku's eyes went to Midori, who despite her proud stance, had fear hiding behind her intensely green eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, but she continued staring him down, as if she was trying to convince herself that she was ok.

"Midori...Kill the human, I'll take the Hanyou..."

Naraku glanced at Kagome,"On second thought, don't kill her...but kill the fetus inside her..."

Kagome cried out, and protectively put her arms around herself. Inuyasha wrapped his body round her, tilting his head towards Naraku,"You will never harm her again, ever..."

He chuckled,"You seem to have grown stronger since our last meeting, lets see how powerful you really are..."

Inuyasha ripped out Tetsusaiga, looking at Midori, trying to figure who's side she was on. She stood still as stone, watching as Naraku stepped inch by inch towards Inuyasha. Her body told her to run, her mind told her to go with Naraku, her heart told her to fight with Inuyasha...

But she didn't know what to do, protect herself, or die for a cause she knew was worth it. Only one solitary thought ran though her mind, _Bankotsu..._

He had shown her love, he had shown her kindness. He taught her how to laugh, and how to smile. He gave her the power to be happy, and the power to love. She felt the cross beneath her clothes, remembering that God would forgive her for the blood shed. But could she forgive herself? She was afraid to die, afraid to let go..

But she knew, know, that she had to...

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, as she raised her arms, feeling her powers circulating her body. The power of air, water, fire, and energy gave her her power, Bankotsu gave her strength, and Naraku gave her reason. If she was to die, it would be by doing something good. She took out a lighter, and clicked the lid opened...

"Die..."

The flames burned his skin, and skullied his eyesight. Inuyasha stole the opportunity to slash down Tetsusaiga. Midori wrapped a strip of energy around the blade, giving it 2x the damage. Naraku blocked the attack, just barely. But in the process he lost his left arm. He growled..

"Midori..I always knew you'd end up betraying me..."

"Then why did you keep me around?"

"I didn't..."

She stared at him, confusion filling her head. Suddenly a tentacle swiped at her, crushing her into the ground. She was too shocked to feel pain, too in depth in his words. _What did he mean by he didn't keep me around..._

But suddenly she realized that Kagome was in danger. She put a barrier of energy around Kagome, protecting her from any blow Naraku would attack her with. She glared, as Naraku struck another blow to her body. _Why doesn't he just crush my heart? Why doesn't he just kill me now?_

Inuyasha watched as Naraku pounded Midori with more blows. He growled,"WIND SCAR!"

The familiar golden flames ripped through Naraku with unimaginable power. Even Naraku was agasp, and it only got more shocking after that...

"Hirakotsu!"

A familiar tan boomerang soiled through the air, chopping off Naraku's upper torso. A sutra, aflame with spiritual powers, turned the now detatched torso into stone. Slayer and Kazana...

As always Slayer spoke first,"You stupid bastard, you didn't even tell us you were coming here!"

She ran up to Inuyasha and smacked him right on the cheek,"Don't do that again or I'll use Hirakotsu instead of my hand!"

Kazanna shook his head,"Dear dear Slayer..."

"Shut up! He had no right to cut us out of a battle we deserved to participate in!"

Suddenly Naraku's body burst into green smoke. Inuyasha covered his nose, watching the smoke clear to reveal a clean floor. He looked at Midori,"Where'd he go?"

"He ran, he wasn't dead..."She glared at the spotwhere he had just been. Anger filled her senses, the coward...

Slayer got really upset, and her fac turned a splotchy red," We turned his body to stone!"

Midori shook her head,"You didn't kill his heart. As long as it still beats, he will still live on..." She got more disgusted with each passing moment...

Slayer got really upset, and punched a wall. She left a nice deep dent too, only to end up kicking it. She was so frustrated, she hadn't hardly gotten a punch in. Stupid Silver Scar, stupid, stupid, stupid...

"This is all your damn fault,"She yelled at Inuyasha,"If you had taken us with you we woulda killed him! But now he's gotten away!" She stomped towards him, her hands made into fists ...

Kazanna took her arms, not letting her move anymore,"Call yourself now Sango, calm yourself..."

"Dammit **Kazanna**..."

"Oops.."

He sweat dropped, and she socked him in the gut. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, asking Midori to let the barrier down. She ran into his arms, and he examined her, checking for anything that might have harmed her. She looked at him,"Naraku ran away from you..."

Midori spoke up,"He knows you're more powerful than he is..."

Inuyasha groaned,"I can't detect his scent anywhere, its like he vanished into thin air..." He continued to sniff, just in case.

"Thats because he did, I don't know where he went," _Or what he meant by he didn't keep me around..._

"Well then we'll just have to go search for him," he said matter of factly...

"How? He has thousands of underground safe spots, its impossible to check every one of them. Plus he still has the Band of Seven..." Suddenly a realization popped into her mind, Bankotsu. Inuyasha would kill him without a second thought, and Bankotsu would fight him with no pretense of the matter what so ever...

"Those guys will never hurt me, their just a stupid bunch of humans with some special talents. I'm a half demon with alot more than just talent..." He huffed.

"No you can't hurt him!" she shouted, almost pleadingly.

Inuyasha stared at her, trying to figure out the meaning behind her words,"What?"

"Bankotsu, of the Band of Seven, you can't harm him!"

She looked like Kagome did, when she was worried about him battling for his life. Did this girl, like that guy?

"Midori, if he's in my way, I won't hold back.."

"NO! Please, anything, not him!"

Inuyasha watched as she begged him not to harm this man, Bankotsu...

"Fine, but I swear if he gets in the way of me defeating Naraku, I'll expect you to tell him to get his ass out of the way."

"Anything, just don't hurt him."

Her heart pounded, would Inuyasha keep his word? Would her beloved Bankotsu be safe?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to her apartment, her tired, worn body limp in his arms from the long night. He gently set her on the be,rousing her slumber. She looked at him with lesstired eyes than he'd expected. She brought her arms up to his neck, and pulled him down to kiss him. She made him feel so light hearted, so warm...

He felt her break away, and just stare at his face. How he loved to stare at her's, her perfect beautiful face. Her huge brown eyes shined brightly, giving off a heated aura. He looked over her body to make sure she didn't have any damage. Luckily she didn't...

He smiled, so happy she was alright. But his hand clenched, and the skin was drawn white tight over his knuckles. Kagome placed her hand on them, looking up,"Narkau is a coward. Don't worry, you'll defeat him..."

He looked at her, placing a hand against her face, trying to make her feel everythign he felt right now."Kagome I almost lost you. If he took you away from me I don't know what I'd do."

He tenderly stroked her face,"You mean everything to me..."

He kissed her, more passionately than ever before. It reminded his of when they were at the beach, how the waves were breaking singing them a theme to kiss to. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her. He smelt her tears, and held her closer than he ever thought he could. She rubbed his back, comforting him in a very deep, powerful way. She nuzzled her face against him, her soft warm breath prickling the base of his neck.

"I love you," She breathed..

He took her body, and make her face him. He gently captured her lips in his wonderful trap. He put her in a sensual high, heightening her senses, making her need him more than she wanted to. His warm breath filled her mouth with its mouthwatering taste. She licked the scent off his tongue, the flavor more intense now that she had her senses on a pleasure high. His warm arms trail along her body, sending shivers down her spine.

His tongue licked her lips, the soft, warm, wet mass tickling her with no effort at all. She couldn't help but smile, and sigh, and kiss faster, and harder...

Suddenly he stopped, and ripped away from her lips. She was confused by his actions, and watched as he looked up watching the door...

"Inuyash..."

He covered her mouth, listening intently for any noise in the air. His concentration was deep, and his eyes held something that made him more handsome than ever...

"Ok, it was nothing..."

He released her mouth, watching her stare at him with disconcerning eyes.

"What?"

"You're just so cute! You know that..."

He blushed,"Sshut ...up..."

She giggled, and kissed him more. He place his hand on her abdomen, as if to say that this was his, this was his to protect. It made her realized, how her dream really was coming true, of finding a man that could love her, and making a family. She felt so protected, so safe in his arms. She wanted this forever, she wanted him forever.

How she loved him, how she needed him. There was no word powerful enough to display her emotions, not a single one. She want this to never end, this feeling she got with his arms around her, kissing her passionately. How could he be so amazingly warm, so amazingly beautiful. She wanted more than anything to just be with him for eternity, just be his...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yay new chapter! So who thinks they know where Naraku went? Anyone?

Tee Hee...

peopel who reviewed:

inuyasha1818

ZukoLover4EverEver

squeekers

Star Sapphirex

InuGoddess715

Miss Lover Girl

Inu15kags

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

number of hits: 148 (whoot whoot!)

Yay, thats makes me so super happy! I love you all! Thank you so much for reviewing and being patient with me!

toodles


	28. Say it again doc?

chp 28

Her eyes scanned the area, wondering where the presense was coming from. She knew it was her master's, or at least, she thought he was her master. After those words, that he didn't keep her around...it confused her beyond explination. The underground lair was now deemed unsafe, and so it was abandoned by all but herself. Nothing was changed, except now there were no more girls left in the cells. Her heart was so unsure of what was to come. Would she cease to ever find freedom, or would Naraku call to her again, forcing her protection on himself...

She didn't know...

Even Bankotsu was gone, his powers needed elsewhere. She was alone now, and wandered the abandoned fortress looking for something she hadn't seen in a long while. Her Naginata, her weapon of choice. In fact, now that she thought about it, it was the choice Naraku ever gave her, eveything else was a command.

She walked down the corridors, her hands feeling the walls down the dark hallway. She stepped on a loose floorboard, and heard a noise that made her shutter in goosebumps. She held her arms for warmth, as if the very air was sucking it all out of her. She wished she had her kimono, which although not very thick, would have at least kept her a little warmer. She only had the outift from her last battle, which was soiled and dirty. Just a simple red chinese dress with the sleeves cut off, cut up past her thighs. She sighed, wishing she grabbed the black kimono...

She finally found an area of the hallway that had a dim light to it, and followed it to find her old room. The gray room was just the same, with the cement decorating the walls, and the gray cot in the middle of the room. Naraku didn't bother to try to make her life any worse, which she assumed just as well. At least he didn't take her belongings with him...

"I'm so confused,"She looked around,"And alone.."

She was still but a newborn, and had never experienced the sensation of being completely and utterly alone. It was like all the things that made her soul thrive had left, and the only movement inside her was shivers. Most people don't know what its like to not have a heart beat, not to have that pulsation through out your body...

But she didn't have the chance to feel alot of things, so it was really no great loss to her.

She heard a the foundation settle, and jumped. She hated that, when the room just cracked in the middle of the night. She blinked for a few seconds, and went back to changing. She looked in her beau, and found...

New...clothes...

She looked at the odd looking clothing, never before seeing anyone wear such things. She held up the thick blue pants, looking at how akwardly they narrows at the thigh, and flared at the knee. She had seen an adversisment for these once..

"Jones, I think..."

She rummaged through a bit, finding a shirt. But it was quite revealing, going up past her shoulders, held on only by little strings of fabric. The fabric lining the top was very thin, with a tremendous amount of holes in a delicate pattern. She looked around and saw a few more of those thick pants. Also other odd shirts, with witty writing on them or something.

"Green eyed beauty..?"

She looked a little longer, and came into contact with a note..

_Sorry I had to run off, but duty called. I'll be back soon though, til then here are some clothes and money, so you can blend in. That Inuyasha fellow should be able to help you out, ask him for some help if you need it. _

_-Bankotsu_

Her eyes went wide at the name, _Bankotsu did this for me? _She felt almost guilty, that he had gone through the trouble to help her...

"You did that...for..me?"

It was akward, to think that someone really cared about her that way. She was so..warm now. She was used to feeling all this hatred and cold, but ever since Bankotsu came along...she's felt...warmth...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in the front seat of the car, rummaging through her purse. She was trying to find her lipstick, but was having quite an unlucky day. She couldn't find it ANYWHERE!

"Kagome, are you ok?"

She growled,"I can't find it anywhere..."

"Find what?"

"My lipstick..."

He looked thoughtful,"You know you don't need it. Its not like you need to impress the doctor or anything..."

"But I feel better about myself, the doctor has NOTHING to do with it!"

She pouted for a second, then felt somehting plop in her lap...her lipstick tube!

"It was in the laundry.."he said blantly...

She sighed, almost in depressed that he hadn't given it to her before she had asked. She opened the sunshield, and pulled open the mirror. She took the soft pink, and quickly dabbed her lips with the make-up. She rubbed her lips together, and smiled.

"Do you like this new shade?"

He didnt even look at her,"It looks nice..."

She glared,"You didn't even look!"

"I don't have to look, you look fine without it."

"But I might look better!"

He took a quick glance,"You look perfect..."

She gave him an annoyed glare,"Whatever..."

She sighed, and looked out the window. The houses were all lined up in a row, one right next to the other. Neutral tones of gray and blue were mainly all the houses, nothing stood out. She sighed, thinking how boring it must be to lead a normal life, not to have a boyfriend who's a super hero..

She smiled to herself, remembering when she lead a boring life. Day to day was the same, nothing ever changed..

At least not til she met Inuyasha. That day was the best and worst day of her life. It was the best because she had found him, but it was the worst because it would ultimately lead to the rivalry between Naraku and Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha was so worked up about finding him, he hardly did anything else. He was always following leads on missing persons, or looking through abandoned places he might be hiding.

Slayer and Kazanna were always nearby to help in the fight. They hadn't found Naraku, but they had busted a few of his hideouts. Some had nuclear weapons in them, which scared Kagome to death when she heard. But she knew that he would be safe, that he would return to her. Something inside connected them to each other, so it was almost like they could experience each others days. Kagome sometimes dreamt about fighting the men, in Inuyasha's place.

Inuyasha said he dreamt about going to the doctor's and rubbing his tummy. That made Kagome smile...

Soon they pulled into a driveway, and Kagome assumed it to be the doctor's. She looked, and saw the familiar medical sign saying _Dr. Myoga Flea, Medical Practice... _Inuyasha parked soon after, finding a nice close spot near the door.

She leaned over to open the car door, and got out. Her swollen belly was more of a burden now a days, being more than 4 months pregnant. She felt Inuyasha arm around her, giving her extra support to lean on.

"Thanks, Inuyasha..."

He nodded, smiling,"Lets go meet this doctor you've been raving about..."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in together for a change, her leaning on his arm. Kagome walked up to the recptionist's counter,"Higurashi, Kagome.."

The woman flipped through some files, and found what she was looking for,"Ah here for an ultrascan I see. Good for you honey, you can go right on in. The doctor's all set."

Inuyasha placed his arms around her back, and lent his other arm for her personal use. She gratefully accepted, and walked through the door into the examination room. Inuyasha opened the door for her, and she walked over to the bench, and sat down. Inuyasha sat in a chair across from her, staring at her...

"Know what," She said...

"What?"

"I don't like your hair like that, looks better down..."

He smiled,"Yea I know, but this is easier to conceal my identity..."

She pouted,"But I like your bangs, you look so rugged and handsome..."

He got all serious,"And I'm not handsome now?"

She laughed, his face exactly like a womans,"Of course you are, you're perfect..."

"Apparently not, if you like me better one way or another.."

He sqwinched his lips to the side, and wrinkled his nose. She couldn't help but laugh at the face,"You're a silly super hero.."

He got a little shot down at that one,"Oh yeh..."

"With your skin tight cat suit, and your painted eyes, and your hair all up in a pony tail. Were's your cape surperman?"

"Know for a little while I almost had a cape..."

"You woulda looked like batman! All you needed was a black hat on your head, your ears could have been the pointy things!"

He shook his head, laughing at the thought. Kagome couldn't help but smile, his face was so cute...

Suddenly the door clicked, and Dr. Myoga walked in. He was smiling, which was a good thing,"The operation was completely a success. The tumor was removed successfully, and the baby is fine and healthy."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled the most beautiful smile Inuaysha had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile, and let himself breathe a little easier.

"But there's something else, I must tell you..."

He knew, that she would be scared, that news had hardly been kind to her lately. But he knew, that this would only bring her more joy..

"The reason your bely is so abnormally large is...you're having twins."

Her face dropped,"I'm having...two babies..."

"Yes, but I must ask your permisson to tell you the details.."

She looked at Inuyasha, and he shook his head 'no',"I want it to be a surprise, if they are identical or not, or if its two boys, or two girls or a boy and a girl...Inuyasha we could name them Chiyo and Kuro!"

He looked at her, smiling,"Mhmm..."

She looked at the doctor,"Thank you so much!"

He smiled, knowing that she deserved this wonderful news more than anyone...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha opened the door, carring Kagome into the apartment. They both couldn't stop smiling, the wonderful feeing of being a parent taking over both of them. Kagoem wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, pulling herself close to him.

"Inuyasha, did you realize...we're gonna need two cribs!"

"Yup..."

"And two cradles, and two...Inuyasha TWO babies!"

She giggled like a silly school girl, completely wrapped up in her own world. But Inuyasha couldn't have that luxory right now. Yes, he was extremely happy, but he was now even more burdened. Naraku was still out there, still consuming his thoughts. If something wasn't done, Naraku could take all this away from him. No matter what, he had to keep his mind focus on Naraku...

But for now, he desided it would be ok, for him to celebrate. He was going to have two babies, with the woman of his dreams...

It was more than anyone could ever hope of...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for such a long update. First I had band camp, then I was finishing up my other story 50 years, then I was starting my other story Shikon Chest and I have gotten so side tracked it isn't even funny! I'm a terrible person I know, but I promise I will try not to do it again. Schools starting back up on monday, and updates will be a much slower process, but I hope I can get this story done before I kill myself with it. Gosh, how long ago did I start this story? Like in march? Yea i just checked it, it was in march..

this is the longest I've ever taken on a story, usually i finish in 1-3 months. Now its going on 5! And still so much more to go, hopefully tha is good news though...

people who reviewed

inuyasha1818

fluffy's love

ZukoLover4Ever4Ever

Smiley Gurl 87

wolves-eye

squeekers

Inu15kags

Star Sapphirex

InuGoddess715

no more number of hits, I've confirmed it to be pointless! whoo hoo

Yes, as I said before, new story called Shikon chest, pirate story, very fun to write. Located in a profile near you, (mine to be exact)

Love you all and please review!

toodles!


End file.
